The Noah of the Exorcist
by NeahCampbell54
Summary: Les Noahs sont difficiles à cerner, c'est l'avis d'Allen Walker, le seul membre de l'Ordre Noir à vouloir aider à ces individus. Il n'est et ne sera jamais au service du Comte Millénaire. Les Noahs sont aussi humains, ils ont des sentiments ! Tendre la main à -ce- Noah n'est pas l'une des plus brillantes idées qu'il ait pu avoir. Cela s'est passé il y a un mois. Juste un mois ...
1. Chapitre 1

**Bien le bonjour, après quelques petites semaines sans avoir posté sur la fandom D Gray-man, je reviens en force avec une nouvelle fanfiction : The Noah of the Exorcist. Je dois avouer ne pas être sûr de mon coup pour cette fanfiction. en fait, je l'ai retrouvé sur ma clef USB, je l'avais écrite dans sa totalité sans intention de la publier. Et en relisant le premier chapitre, j'ai trouvé que je pouvais y apporter des modifications. Je comte la réécrire entièrement et beaucoup de détails vont changés. Rien qu'avec la longueur des chapitres. J'espère que cette fanfiction réécrite plaira !**

 **Résumé complet :**

 _ **Les noahs sont des êtres difficiles à cerner, c'est ce que pense un certain albinos aux yeux argentés portant le nom d'Allen Walker. Il est certainement le seul membre de l'Ordre Noir a vouloir tendre la main à ces étranges individus.  
Les autres peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, il n'est et ne sera jamais un espion au service du Comte Millénaire. Les noahs sont aussi humains, ils ont des sentiments comme n'importe qui. Bon. D'accord. Tendre la main à ce noah n'est pas la plus brillante idée qu'il ait pu avoir. Cela relève même de la stupidité. Mais en le voyant, si faible, si mal en point, si … seul … Il n'a tout simplement pas pu s'en empêcher. Il était mourant tout de même ! Mourant !  
Cela s'est passé il y a un mois.  
Juste un mois ...**_

 _ **Disclamer : le manga D Gray-man est loin d'être mon œuvre, mais cette fanfiction l'est. D Gray-man appartient à la mangaka Katsura Hoshino ! ~**_

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

 **Seras-tu de cet univers, Elogane ?**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : _A vous, qui vivez en paix ..._**

* * *

Les noahs sont des êtres difficiles à cerner, c'est ce que pense un certain albinos aux yeux argentés portant le nom d'Allen Walker. Il est certainement le seul membre de l'Ordre Noir a vouloir tendre la main à ces étranges individus.

Les autres peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, il n'est et ne sera jamais un espion au service du Comte Millénaire. Les noahs sont aussi humains, ils ont des sentiments comme n'importe qui. Bon. D'accord. Tendre la main à ce noah n'est pas la plus brillante idée qu'il ait pu avoir. Cela relève même de la stupidité. Mais en _le_ voyant, si faible, si mal en point, si … seul … Il n'a tout simplement pas pu s'en empêcher. Il était mourant tout de même ! Mourant !

Cela s'est passé il y a un mois.

 _Juste un mois._

Allen Walker était partit en mission au magnifique pays qu'est le Portugal pour aller récupérer une Innocence, apparement.

Le temps n'était pas des plus gaies avec de la pluie tombant du ciel, depuis apparement plus d'une semaine. Toutefois, c'était agréable de sentir la pluie couler sur sa peau, aussi froide qu'elle l'est.  
Pour ne pas changer, Allen Walker est accompagné du Corbeau chargé de sa surveillance, un blond s'appelant Howard Link. Surnommé également « deux verrues » par un membre temporaire de l'Ordre Noir à cause des deux points rouges symétrique dessinés sur son front.

« - Au final il n'y avait pas d'Innocence ici … déclare Allen, légèrement déçu.

\- Vous êtes un peu pâle Walker depuis quelques temps. constate l'adulte, inquiet de l'état de son protégé. Il est probable que vous couvez quelque chose. Il serait sage que vous vous rendiez à l'infirmerie une fois de retour au Quartier Général. conseille t-il de sa voix monotone où l'on peut tout de même percevoir une pointe d'inquiétude.

\- Tu as raison Link … avoue Allen doucement. Je ne me sens pas très bien. »

Pantois, le blond vient retirer l'un de ses gants blancs, celui de gauche où dessus se trouve un symbole pour le moins intriguant, mais l'albinos n'y prête pas le moins du monde attention et laisse le Corbeau poser sa main froide sur son front. Il ferme même les yeux our profiter de ce contact froid.

« - Vous êtes brûlant de fièvre. annonce Link, son timbre de voix montrant son inquiétude. C'est étonnant que vous tenez encore debout. Certainement un effet du Quatorzième en vous … déclare t-il, même si cela ne lui plait pas à dire. »

Sans qu'il n'en connaisse la raison, Allen se sent soudainement extrèmement mal. Une douleur atroce au niveau de son cœur, qui se déplace jusqu'à sa tête se fait ressentir. Il vacille et manque même de tomber, mais le blond le rattrape grâce à ses incroyable reflex de combattant hors pair.

« - Walker ! S'écrie le Corbeau.

\- L … Link … J'ai mal à la tête … dit faiblement l'hôte du Quatorzième »

Une impression de mal aise s'insinue en lui, suivit d'une intense douleur dans son corps tout entier, encore plus forte que son important mal de crâne. Il a l'impression que quelque chose essaye de sortir de son corps. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Quelle horrible sensation que voilà … Même lorsque son père adoptif, Mana Walker l'a maudit, la douleur était bien moindre comparé à celle ci.

Et _il_ est sortit de son corps. Le Quatorzième. Comme si on l'avait tout simplement éjecter de son hôte. La douleur d'Allen s'arrête immédiatement. Et alors que celui ci se redresse, il voit qu'en face de lui se trouve … le Quatorzième. Il semble … mourant. Oui « mourant », c'est le bon mot. On peut facilement pensé qu'il peut à tout moment « clamser », comme l'albinos l'aurait dit étant jeune, tellement son état est grave.

Pourtant les noahs ne sont pas connu pour mourir aussi facilement …

N'écoutant que son cœur bon, Allen s'agenouille devant le noah assit sur le sol dont la respiration est érratique et le corps couvert de blessure. L'albinos ne veut même pas en savoir la provenance. Il lui tend la main, avec son habituel sourire bienveillant et un air doux qu'il fait à ceux à qui il veut venir en aide, certainement est ce pour rassurer le noah. Les prunelles dorées quasiment mortes dudit noah rencontrent alors celles argentées pleines de douceur de l'exorciste.

« - Même si je dois finir enfermé pour ce geste, je ne peux laisser quelqu'un dans un tel état. Pas même un noah. Pas même toi. Nous avons tous le droit à une seconde chance. déclare Allen en souriant à la personne face à lui. »

Après un temps d'hésitation, le noah se décide à saisir cette main qui lui est tendu de sa main en sang et blessé. On lui tend la main malgré tout ses péchés commis … Comment peut il refuser un tel geste, surtout de cet enfant ? Mais bien vite, tout devient noir autour de lui et il sombre petit à petit, jusqu'à s'évanouir.

Howard Link, déjà assez surprit par le geste d'Allen Walker car il sait mieux qui quiconque ce que ce noah lui a déjà fait subir, est encore surprit des paroles de l'albinos :

« - On doit l'emmener au Quartier Général avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. annonce durement le member de l'Administration Centrale. »

Même si en s'évanouissant, le noah a reprit forme humaine, soit un teint assez pâle et les stigmate sur son front qui ont disparus, l'emmener avec eux à l'Ordre Noir n'est pas une bonne idée. Même si Malcolm C. Luverrier soit un allié du Quatorzième. D'accord, ils peuvent très bien cacher le fait qu'il sagisse d'un noah, car personne ne sait à quoi ressemble le Musicien de l'Arche, hormis Allen qui a partagé son corps avec lui pendant un bon moment, et Link, cependant ce n'est pas une bonne idée, vraiment pas.

Le blond s'agenouille et prend avec délicatesse le corps inanimé du noah dans ses bras afin d'éviter de n'aggraver son état plus que pitoyable, et se relève avec la même force. Les noahs sont vraiment incroyable tout de même. Un humain normalement constitué serait déjà décédé de ses blessures en en ayant autant, mais pas les noahs. Malgré que ceux ci affirment être des humains, le doute s'immisce tout de même.

Allen, ayant l'autorisation d'utiliser les portes de l'Arche pour le retour, le Portugal est tout de même loin de l'Angleterre, ne se prive donc pas d'en ouvrir une et de se dépêcher de rentrer, direction le nouveau Quartier Général des exorcistes.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent à destination, il n'y a seulement que quelques scientifiques présents dans la pièce. Ceux ci sont immédiatement alertés en voyant ce que Link tient dans ses bras. Soit, un corps inanimé dont des soins sont pressants. Reever Wennham, le chef de la section scientifique, ordonne à l'un de ses hommes d'aller chercher l'infirmière en chef de toute urgence.

L'infirmière en chef ne tarde d'ailleurs pas à arriver et quand le scientifique explique la situation le plus brièvement possible, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, le noah est transféré à l'infirmerie pour des soins intensifs.

Expliquer la situation à Luverrier est quelque chose dont Link se souviendra toute sa vie. L'homme n'a absolument pas perdu de temps et à accouru à l'infirmerie pour voir cela de lui même.  
Le noah est resté près d'un mois évanouit, pendant que son corps récupère à une vitesse surhumaine de ses importantes blessures. Son réveil s'est fait … lentement. Son esprit un peu embrumé et ses neurones complètement déconnectés de la réalité ne l'aident aucunement à comprendre la situation.

Le plus dur est sûrement que ceux sachant sa véritable identité le redoute. Même si certain ne s'en formalise pas plus que nécessaire.

« - Tu .. Tu es sûr que tu peux te lever, Neah ? questionne avec inquiétude un certain albinos.

\- Je guéris vite. répond tout simplement Neah. »

Allen Walker est toutefois un peu sceptique. Même si le dénommé Neah est un noah, ses blessures, ne sont pas encore totalement guérit. Il a du recevoir de bonnes attaques pour être dans un tel état, c'est certain. Allez savoir le pourquoi du comment, mais le Quatorzième semble s'être entiché de l'albinos malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est vraiment bizarre à regarder.

L'albinos détaille de plus près la silhouette de celui dont il fut auparavant l'hôte. Il n'en a pas encore prit le temps en fait. Neah est beau garçon, force est de le constater. S'il était une fille ou bien homosexuel, il serait sous le charme, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il est musclé à n'en pas douter et il s'en est particulièrement rendu compte lorsque les infirmières lui ont changés les bandages qu'il doit porter à longueur de journée. Ses doigts sont longs et fins, ce qui prouve bien ses talents de Musicien et par conséquent de pianniste. Et c'est sans compter sa voix mélodieusement magnifique à entendre et qui doit être encore plus belle lorsqu'il chante. Tout chez lui est ensorcelant. Mais derrière cette apparence inofensive, se cache en réalité un véritable Destructeur du Temps.

« - Neah … ? questionne avec hésitation Allen.

\- Mmh ? Lui répond évasivement l'interpellé.

\- Tu … »

Adresser la parole à cette personne le met assez mal à l'aise. Le regard envoutant doré et scrutateur y est peut être pour quelque chose … Face à lui, on a l'impression d'être mis à nu, comme s'il sait déjà tout sur la personne en face de lui. C'est très … gênant, il n'y a pas à dire.

« - As tu réussis à t'intégrer ici ? reprend t-il, intéresser par la réponse.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de m'intégrer.

\- Je suis certain que … commence à répliquer l'albinos

\- Allen. le coupe Neah, la voix dure. Je suis un noah, retient le. J'ai peut être une certaine envie de tuer votre ennemi, ça ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un de fréquentable pour les exorcistes. On ne peut pas changer ce qu'on est. Pas quand on est comme moi … termine le Quatorzième, la voix un peu plus basse pour sa dernière phrase. »

L'exorciste voit de la tristesse dans les prunelles de son interlocuteur avant qu'il ne se retourne et reprenne son chemin, s'étant arrêté juste avant. Allen comprend alors une chose à ce moment précis : Neah n'a jamais voulu être ce qu'il est. Il n'a jamais voulu être un noah. Le voir marcher devant lui ainsi, seul dans un couloir sombre n'est pas quelque chose qui lui est étranger, aussi bizarre cela soit il.

Cette nuit là, Allen Walker rêva.

 **Il se trouve dans un grand bâtiment. Un manoir, apparement. Son physique n'est pas le sien. Mais pourtant, il s'agit bel et bien de son corps. A moins que cela ne soit pas le cas … Il n'en a aucune idée, il ne comprend plus rien. Il a toujours l'air d'un adolescent, mais ses cheveux sont de couleur châtains, descendants jusqu'au creu de son dos. Ses vêtements sont identiques à ceux d'un scientifique et de grosse lunettes sont sur son nez, cachant entièrement ses yeux. Il marche dans un couloir peu illuminé, l'esprit ailleurs.**

 **Une personne arrive à son opposé, elle aussi prise dans ses pensées. Il sagit d'un adolescent qui ressemble trait pour trait à Neah. C'est Neah. Il n'est âgé que de quatorze ans, Allen en est certain. Son physique n'est toutefois pas si différent de maintenant, juste un changement au niveau de la taille et une expression bien plus sincère sur le visage. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Les deux adolescents s'entrechoquent et manque de tomber au sol. Seul le noah s'échoue sur le parquet lisse. Non, ce n'est pas encore un noah, Allen en est certain. Le brun s'excuse alors et l'aide à se redresser en lui tendant une main que Neah ignore complètement, préférant se relever de lui même.**

 **« - Désolé, j'étais pris dans mes pensées. S'excuse Allen. Vous êtes Neah D. Campbell, c'est ça ? Le fils de Katherina. il tend une main vers son homologue. Moi c'est Allen Walker.**

 **\- Tant mieux pour toi. répond le noah en ignorant la salutation qui lui est adressée. »**

 **Sans rien dire de plus, l'enfant Neah s'en va, sans rien ajouter de plus. En le voyant ainsi partir, Allen ressent la solitude que doit éprouver cet adolescent.**

 _ **Si seul …**_

Allen se réveille en sursaut, la respiration erratique.

 _Ce rêve …_

L'exorciste se redresse et constate que Link est assit sur une chaise, le regardant avec curiosité à peine voilée.

« - Vous avez fait un mauvais rêve, Walker ? questionne t-il sans aucune trace de perspicacité.

\- … Non. C'était plutôt … un rêve triste. avoue le Walker de but en blanc. C'est inutile de cacher ce genre de chose. Lui et Link se font suffisament confiance.

\- De quoi s'agissait-il ?

\- … J'étais dans un immense manoir, avec un corps qui n'était pas le miens, habillé en scientifique. commence Allen. Je … marchais dans un couloir lorsque j'ai percuté un enfant de quatorze ans. Cet enfant … c'était Neah. J'en suis certain. Je l'ai présenté comme Neah D. Campbell et fils d'une certaine Katherina. Il m'a répondu froidement et s'en est allé. Il semblait si seul et si triste. Link, qu'est ce que tout cela signifie ? interroge l'albinos, complètement perdu.

\- Avoir le Quatorzième en face de vous doit vous chamboulez plus que je ne le pensais. réfléchit le blond à haute voix. Ce n'est pas le premier en une semaine, si je me souviens bien. Ces rêves viennent vous hanter quasiment toutes les nuits.

\- Tu dois avoir raison, Link … La présence de Neah parmis les exorcistes et non à l'intérieur de moi doit beaucoup me chambouler. »

N'arrivant plus à se rendormir, Allen décide de se lever pour aller faire une promenade dans le bâtiment. Ces étranges rêves vont finir par le faire tomber de fatigue, c'est certain. Parce que quand il se réveille, il ne retrouve pas la moindre force, juste une très légère migraine. Et cela ne fait pourtant que cinq jours que Neah est réveillé !

Il commence sa promenade dans le bâtiment. Il passe devant l'infirmerie. Il y a deux personnes qui parlent et l'adolescent reconnaît les deux voix. L'une appartient au Grand-Intendant Komui et l'autre à Neah. Il tend l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre ce qu'il se dit, même s'il sait qu'il ne doit pas écouter aux portes.

« - Tes blessures ne se sont pas encore entièrement refermé. déclare Komui. Je suis étonné que tu parviennes à être debout et puisse te promener autant dans les lieux.

\- Je n'aime pas rester sans rien faire et …

\- Allen s'inquièterait pour toi, c'est ça ? coupe le Grand-Intendant, la voix douce.

\- C'est quelqu'un de bien. Neah fait une pause et un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il est bien le seul exorciste à se comporter comme ça avec des types comme moi.

\- Ménage toi, Neah. Tu ralentis ton processus de guérison à courir partout … »

Allen commence à se sentir coupable.

S'il avait insisté plus pour que Neah reste au lit, celui ci serait en meilleur état. À l'heure actuelle. Il décide de reprendre sa promenade, ne voulant pas qu'on le surprenne à écouter aux portes.

Demain, il va forcer Neah à rester au lit.

Mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, bien entendu.

Le lendemain, lorsque l'albinos rentre dans la chambre que l'on a attribué à son oncle par adoption, car Neah est le frère cadet de Mana, son père adoptif, il le trouve en train de se vêtir. Le noah lui a dit de ne pas frapper avant d'entrée, ce geste lui fait mal aux oreilles semblerait-il.

« - Neah, tu devrais rester au lit aujourd'hui. commence l'exorciste posément.

\- Pas envie.

\- … Tu sais jouer au poker ? demande après un temps de réflexion l'albinos.

\- Ah ? Tu es en train de me défier pour me forcer à rester au lit, c'est ça ? comprend bien trop vite le noah avec une perspicacité étonnante. Figure toi mon petit Allen, que je suis invaincu aux cartes.

\- Personne ne peut me battre aux cartes également. C'est mon maître qui m'a apprit à y jouer. »

Neah se dirige vers le bureau se situant tout près de la porte, et extrait d'un des tiroirs du meuble un paquet de cartes. Les deux adolescents commencent ainsi une patie du célèbre jeu de poker auquel Allen se fait rapidement vaincre pour son plus grand étonnement. Neah est un bien meilleur tricheur que lui, il n'y a pas mot diire. Au début il n'avait pas l'intention de tricher, mais Neah ne s'est absolument pas gêné pour le faire, même s'il ne sait pas comment il fait.

Au bout de deux heures de jeu, lorsqu'arrive dix heures, le noah se lasse de jouer aux cartes. Les cartes, ça va cinq minutes. Il y a suffisament jouer par le passé. Malgré l'insistance de son neveu pour qu'il reste dans sa chambre, il s'en va, et au pas de course.

Au réfectoire, les discutions vont de bon train, pour ne pas changer. Parfois on entend des personnes parlant de rumeur sur la nouvelle recrue qui est loin d'être un compatible et qui pourtant est détenteur du titre d'exorciste, comme n'importe quel compatible de l'Innocence. Ce fait a le don d'énerver certains traqueurs qui ne se gènent pas pour maugréer après l'adolescent _normal_ parvenu à avoir cet honorant titre. Enfin, « normal » est un bien grand mot. Mais l'information qu'il est un noah est gardé secrète, par mesure de sécurité va t-on dire.

Ladite personne « normale » est en train de se diriger vers le comptoir où se trouve Jerry, imperméable, comme d'habitude, à ce qui se dit sur lui. Peut être n'entend t'il rien ? Ou alors se dit-il que ce n'est pas la peine de s'occuper de ces choses là qui l'ennuit profondément.

L'arrivé de ce garçon n'est pas passé inaperçu. Transporté dans les bras de Howard Link, membre de l'Administration Central, accompagné du soupçonné d'hérésie Allen Walker, quasiment mourant et le corps couvert de blessures, toutes plus profondes les unes que les autres. C'est à se demander comment il a réussit à survivre, pour ceux ne sachant absolument rien. Certains mettent cela sur le compte de la talentueuse infirmière en chef, bien qu'elle soit effrayante. D'ailleurs, Neah est le seul à être parvenu à s'enfuir de l'infirmerie en étant encore mal en point, sans se faire réprimander ou ramener de force.

Le chef cuisinier Jerry semble étrangement ravi de voir arrivé le nouveau. Comme à chaque fois qu'il rencontre quelqu'un, en fait. En à peu près une semaine, c'est bien la première fois qu'il vient en ces lieux et cela le réjouit. On lui a dit de ne pas trop le brusquer, et c'est ce qu'il compte faire.

Neah ne commande qu'un simple bol de riz et part s'appuyer contre un mur de sa démarche très légèrement boitillante, même s'il fait de son mieux pour que ce ne soit pas visible. Etre dans un tel état ne lui plait guère. C'est se montrer vulnérable face à de simples humains qui peuvent y voir un point faible potentiel.

Deux traqueurs, commençant à en avoir plus que marre de voir ce garçon qui est un exorciste sans être un compatible se promener dans les couloirs de l'Ordre comme s'il y était le bienvenue, s'avancent vers lui, bien décidé à régler son compte à ce morveux. Ce qu'ils risquent de regreter par la suite, cela va de soit.

« - Hé, le nouveau. »

Les regards de toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce se tourne vers eux, intriguées par la suite des évènements. Le Quatorzième, n'ayant certainement pas aimé qu'on lui adresse ainsi la parole, avec de l'irrepect, pose ses prunelles dorées dans celles marrons de ses interlocuteurs, posant son bol sur le bord de la fenêtre à côté de lui. Il ne les sent pas ces deux là. C'est tout de même assez étonnant que personne n'ait compris son accedance alors qu'il a les yeux de couleur doré, cet atribut étant reservé aux membres du clan Noah.

« - T'es au courant que les nons-compatibles de l'Innocence deviennent des traqueurs ? Qu'est ce t'as fais pour devenir exorciste, le morveux ? T'as versé un pot de vin à l'Administration Central, c'est ça ? Vu l'état dans lequel t'étais à ton arrivé, et toujours maintenant d'ailleurs, t'as du faire pitié à l'Inspecteur Howard Link ! »

Ok. Ceux là, ils veulent mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

La lueure qui passe dans le doré des pupilles du noah n'a absolument rien de rassurante, loin de là peut on même dire. Son regard devient encore plus effrayant que celui de Kanda Yuu, ce qui relève assez du miracle, quand on connait l'individu et ses regards noirs. Mais le sien n'est pas animé par de la simple colère, non. Ce serait bien trop siple pour quelqu'un comme lui. C'est un mélange de la folie et de la haine. Ce qui est vraiment très effrayant.

En moins d'une seconde, le traqueur est plaqué contre le mur avec une force incomparable qui aurait facilement pu creuser le mur, Neah en face de lui, sa main gauche sous son cou, prêt à l'empoigner pour l'étouffer ou même lui briser le cou, alors que sa main droite est appuyé contre le mur, de façon à ce que l'autre ne puisse pas s'échapper. On ne laisse jamais s'échapper ses proies, une règle d'or chez les noahs dont tout ses membres respectent par pur élan de sadisme.

« - J'ai cru entendre parler de pot de vin et j'espère avoir très mal entendu. Ne me compare pas à vous, pitoyables humains rongés par la corruption. dit d'une voix bien trop calme Neah, au creux de l'oreille du traqueur qui frisonne en sentant le souffle glacé du noah sur sa peau. Répète moi voir ce que tu as dis. sa voix calme et basse prouve qu'il s'agit là d'un avertissement. A moins que ce ne soit un ordre. Peut être même les deux à la fois ? Devant le silence du traqueur, Neah répète ce qu'il vient dire, avec une autorité qui montre qu'il n'a pas le choix et doit obéir. Répète ce que tu viens de dire. Mon ouïe n'est pas encore totalement revenu à la normal, alors répète. »

L'homme sent son corps trembler d'angoisse, comme s'il était face à un danger. Non, en fait c'est le cas. Il a la désagréble impression d'être face à quelque chose de plus dangereux qu'un akuma de niveau quatre, ou même de n'importe quel autre niveau d'akumas. Il sent la main se resserer, frôlant juste son cou avec sadisme. Un ricanement sec, cruel, résonne brièvement avant que Neah ne reparle, moqueur. Son noah intérieur commence lentement à prendre le dessus sur sa conscience en voyant sa proie effrayé face à lui. Que c'est jouissant, cette vision d'une personne vous craignant. Jamais il ne pourra s'en lasser, définitivement.

« - Tu n'oses pas, hein ? se moque le Quatorzième. C'est plus facile de dire quelque chose une fois, en étant persuadé qu'on ne risque rien, n'est ce pas ? Mais après … Mais après on n'ose pas répéter quand on a la mort sous les yeux. Pathétique. Je vais te faire une confidence, alors écoute là bien. J'ai en horreur les humains, vois tu. déclare d'une voix glaciale Neah, effrayant d'autant plus le traqueur. Il est face à un monstre … Alors, s'il y a bien une chose à ne pas faire si on tient ne serait-ce qu'un minimum à la vie, c'est de me provoquer. »

Une main noirâtre grifue se pose sur le bras de Neah qui est au niveau du cou de l'homme. La voix d'Allen se fait entendre dans la pièce.

« - Neah, laisse le. dit avec autorité l'adolescent. »

Un temps de silence se fait. Les pupilles de Neah viennent croiser le visage sérieux de son neveu. La main où se situe l'Innocence de l'albinos se resserre légèrement sur son bras. Les regards doré et argenté s'affrontent un petit moment avant que le doré n'abandonne l'affrontement et que le noah ne détourne son attention du traqueur pour s'en aller du réfectoire.

Allen s'agenouille devant le traqueur qui vient de glisser le long du mur, encore sous le choc des récents évènements.

« - Je m'excuse du comportement de Neah. Il n'est pas très sociable. explique l'exorciste avec une voix rassurante. Si j'avais fais plus attention, cela ne serait pas arrivé. »

L'albinos quitte précipitament les lieux, à la poursuite de son oncle. Après avoir fait ce qu'il vient de faire, Neah ne doit pas aller bien, il n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Il ne doit pas forcer, et il vient de faire quelque chose de mauvais pour son corps en mauvais état.

Il se met à courir, à la recherche du noah qui ne devrait pas être loin. Et il a raison. Il est appuyé contre un mur, assit par terre. Komui est déjà en train de s'occuper de lui. Neah semble bien s'accorder avec le chinois. Celui ci est en train de vérifier rapidement son état tout en conversant avec son patient.

« - Tu dois faire plus attention à toi, Neah. Ou bien tu risques d'y passer. énonce calmement le Grand-Intendant. Tu dois en avoir marre de m'entendre te répéter ça tout le temps, mais tu dois suivre ce conseil. Je sais que tu comprends au fond de toi.

\- … Je ne vous comprend pas, tout les deux. se confesse Neah. Je suis un noah, et pourtant, Allen et toi veillez tout le temps sur moi.

\- C'est parce que tu es l'un des notres. réplique avec plus de douceur Komui.

\- « L'un des vôtres » ? N'importe quoi … »

Le symbiotique décide d'aller les rejoindre, lui aussi inquiet de l'état de son ami.

« - Komui, est ce que tout va bien ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Allen. Neah va bien. Tu ferais mieux de le ramener à sa chambre. Et veille à ce qu'il ne sorte pas de son lit. Trop d'effort est mauvais pour lui. conseille le chinois. »

Allen obéit sans hésitation et ramène donc son oncle à sa chambre avant de le forcer à s'allonger sur son lit. Neah finit par s'endormir plutôt rapidement. Même s'il ne le montre pas, le Quatorzième souffre énormément. Et ça, Allen et Komui le savent parfaitement.

* * *

 **C'est la fin de ce première chapitre ! Le titre est un clin d'œil au premier chapitre du manga Shingeki no Kyojin. Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Je l'espère.**

 **Laissez une petite review pour m'encourager dans la réécriture de cette histoire et à également poster ! On se retrouver au deuxième chapitre !**

 _ **NeahCampbell54 ~**_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Salut salut, la compagnie ! Comment allez-vous en cette journée bien trop ensoleillé ? Aujourd'hui, voici le deuxième chapitre de _The Noah of the Exorcist_. Il est assez long et j'en suis fière ! Je n'ai pas eu de difficulté pour cela. Normalement, il devait en faire ... dix si ma mémoire est bonne et en le réécrivant, j'en suis arrivé à au moins quinze page, sur OpenOffice, je parle, ah ah ...**

 **.**

 **Elogane** _ **: Ah ah *rie nerveusement* Bien sûr que non, je n'en doutais pas, ah ah … Ah, tu aimes ce début ? Heureuse de l'apprendre. J'avais peut qu'il soit un peu maladroit, car tu dois le savoir depuis le temps, les débuts, ce ne sont pas mes points forts, car il faut généralement faire toute une batterie lente et ennuyeuse d'explication sur le pourquoi du comment.**_

 _ **Ah, tu imagines toujours Neah comme un adulte responsable, un peu comme Tyki ? Je reconnais qu'ils ont une certaine similitude, mais tout de même … Dans ma tête, Neah c'est plus un sale morveux qui s'amuse a embêter le monde et qui adore principalement embêter le Comte Millénaire, comme dans Une Alliance Impossible, si tu t'en souviens. Lors de sa première véritable apparition dans le manga, soit dans l'Arc avec Alma Karma, il a une position décontracté, rappelant les adolescents, alors bon … J'aime bien le désigner comme étant l' « oncle » d'Allen, car tout les deux, ils forment une sacrée famille !**_

 _ **Exactement ! Le corps de Neah est dans l'état où le Comte l'a laissé. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait droit à un corps intacte et pour tout te dire, je ne voyais pas trop comment tout aurais pu se déclencher. Allen a tendu la main à Neah parce qu'il lui a fait pitié, en quelque sorte, et qu'il l'a vu comme un simple humain blessé et seul. S'il était en pleine forme, Allen aurait très probablement attaqué, je pense. Ou alors Link s'en serait lui-même chargé. Pour les rêves, c'est exactement ça. Je n'ai absolument pas abandonné les idées développer dans Prémisses aux Nuages Noirs, car je les aime bien.**_  
 _ **J'ai voulu faire de Link, une personne en qui on peut mettre sa confiance et qu'on peut lui confier ses impressions. Je l'aime bien, après tout ! Heureuse de voit que tu as pu le remarquer !**_

 _ **Ah, tu passes donc le bac cette année … J'en suis encore loin, mais je te souhaite tout de même bonne chance !**_

 _ **.**_

 **Edenard** _ **: Salut à toi aussi ! Heureuse de pouvoir constater que ce début t'ai plu. Comme je l'ai dis à Elo, j'avais peur que ce soit un peu trop maladroit, les débuts, c'est vraiment un truc que je n'aime pas faire, comme c'est principalement des explications. L'histoire sera surtout principalement basé sur Neah et Mana en fait, mais ce sera d'autant plus visibles plus tard. Le côté mystérieux permet aux lecteurs d'imaginer, et c'est ça qui est amusant dans D Gray-man, bien que je commence à me poser des questions sur une prochaine suite … Le nom du personnage du rêve ? Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre de quoi tu parles, désolé …**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclamer : D Gray-man appartient à Katsura Hoshino.**_

 **Pensez à laissez la petite review qui fait plaisir !**

* * *

 **The Noah of the Exorcist : _Chapitre 2_**

* * *

Cela fait quelques temps que Road Kamelot, la neuvième apôtre du clan Noah et donc par conséquent, celle qui incarne le Rêve du souvenir de Noah, trouve que son frère, le Comte Millénaire a l'air pensif ces derniers temps et elle ne parvient pas à en connaître la cause. C'est quelque chose qui est loin de la rassurer. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y a que très peu de choses qui attire grandement l'attention du Comte au point qu'il soit prit dans des songes à longueur de journée. Ils se comptent d'ailleurs sur les doigts d'une seule main.

Les exorcistes. Les noahs. Le Quatorzième.

Non, les akumas ne font pas partit de ce à quoi il porte le plus d'interêt, loin de là. C'est comme si elle même prêtait attention à toutes les poupées avec lesquelles elle s'amusait. C'est une pure pertes de temps, rien de plus. Il en a tellement, alors un de plus ou un de moins … Ce n'est pas ce qui risque d'alarmer.

Lorsqu'elle est parvenue à régénérer son corps, il y a maintenant trois semaines, le Comte était déjà ainsi et Wisely ne lui a strictement rien dit, car le Comte est l'une des seules personnes où il n'arrive pas à entrer dans l'esprit, alors la cause de ce comportement lui est inconnue, bien qu'elle ait, bien entendu, plusieurs hypothèses sur le sujet.

Son regard doré se pose sur le garçon prisonnier sur un fauteuil, juste en face d'elle. Enfin, prisonnier est un bien grand mot. Il n'est même pas attaché, parce que c'est tout bonnement inutile. Il semble … mal en point, d'après elle. Elle n'a pas la moindre idée de jusqu'au peut s'étendre la résistance d'un jeune adulte humain et normal, ne l'ayant jamais été. Son père n'a pas du ménager ses pouvoirs sur lui, rien de bien étonnant en fait. Tellement que l'envie de s'amuser avec lui ne lui effleure même pas l'esprit. Il aurait presque pitié de lui en fait. Toutefois, il doit bien savoir certaine chose intéressante, n'est ce pas ?

« - Hé, bookmen. commence Road, d'une voix douce qu'on ne lui soupçonne pas. Tu peux me parler d'Allen ? »

Elle ne reçoit aucune réponse. Toujours pas étonnant. La noah croise l'oeil à la pupille verte de celui qu'elle vient de questionner de manière amicale. Le roux la regarde faiblement. C'est même à se demander s'il la voix réellement ou si fie juste à sa voix pour déterminer sa position exacte. Il semble toutefois y avoir une toute peetite légère dans son oeil, presque imperceptible. Serait-ce de la curiosité ? De la méfiance ? Allez savoir ce que pense un individu tel que lui …

Road ramène ses jambes à son buste et enroule ses bras autour dans une position foetale, tout en ne lachant pas le bookmen du regard. Elle appuit sa tête sur ses genoux.

« - Parle moi surtout du comportement qu'il avait ces derniers temps. précise l'adolescente à vie.

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça … ? questionne faiblement le roux portant l'identité de « Lavi ».

\- Répond-moi juste. Est ce qu'il était … isolé ? Faible ? … Ou bien triste ? insiste Road, suppliant presque « Lavi » du regard.

\- … Les trois je dirais … répond t-il finalement, prenant en pitié l'enfant face à lui. Cela semble tellement important pour elle et puis, ce ne sont pas des détails que l'on peut utiliser de manière malsaine, n'est ce pas ?

\- Mmh … Pourquoi tu es encore ici et pas l'autre ? Interroge la noah, curieuse. Après tout, on ne peut rien tirer de lui. »

Le roux, étant déjà bien faible à cause du traitement qu'on les noahs envers lui, ne tarde pas à sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil. La fillette quitte la pièce, n'ayant plus rien à y faire, un sourire affirmé se dessinant sur ses minces lèvres. Elle s'en va voir le Comte.

Tyki et Wisely lui ont dit qu'Allen avait reprit possession de son corps après s'être fait posséder quelque temps pas Neah, et si le Comte est toujours pensif, c'est qu'il doit être de nouveau être au contrôle de son hôte et les exorcistes l'ont capturé, étant qu'Allen est retourné auprès d'eux.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Allen regarde fixement son oncle. Il est appuyé sur le bureau installé dans la pièce où ils se trouvent, Link a ses côtés, ce qui n'est pas un fait étonnant en considérant sa position actuelle, soit de protéger le Quatorzième. L'albinos perçoit des larmes en train de s'échapper des paupières closent de Neah. Son rêve doit être particulièrement émouvant pour que cela lui fasse un tel effet.

Allen se redresse et vient s'asseoir sur le bord du lit où est endormit le noah pour venir retirer du bout des doigts, les perles salées qui s'échappent des yeux de son ami. Car oui, Neah est bel et bien son ami. Il aimerait bien voir de quoi il rêve, mais c'est tout bonnement impossible et il le sait.

L'albinos connait le monde intérieur de son oncle. Il y est resté un bon petit moment. Il s'agit d'un vaste champ de blé où on ne peut percevoir le bout. Il est un appel à la solitude et à la dépression. C'est si semblable à une prison dont on ne peut s'échapper. Le siens ressemble à une plaine complètement morte, alors ce n'est peut être pas mieux. Mais quelque chose l'intrigue tout de même … Pourquoi un champ de blé ? Neah est la Destruction du souvenir de Noah, d'après les quelques souvenirs de Neah qui sont dans son esprit. Alors pourquoi quelque chose comme ça pour monde intérieur ? C'est … apaisant, pour un monde intérieur appartenant à un noah.

Chaque personne possède en soi un monde intérieur, une personnalisation de soi-même en quelque sorte. Les exorcistes, ce sont des endroits détruits, parce qu'ils destruisent. Pour les noahs, cela ne doit pas être si différent, non ? A moins qu'ils aient vraiment la conscience la tranquille, malgré tout les crimes affreux qu'ils commettent … Ce serait bien le comble, cela !

Neah émerge de son sommeil lentement. Il semet en position assise Il n'est pas étonné de voir son neveu installé à ses côtés, mais son air pensif l'intrigue cependant. A quoi peut bien penser cette petite tête blanche … ?

« - Tu vas mieux, Neah ? questione doucement le plus jeune du trio.

\- Je ne suis pas mourant, figure toi. répond avec une pointe d'ironie le noah avec son sourire dont il ne se départit jamais.

\- Tu l'as été. réplique Allen le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Tu penses à quoi ?

\- Je me questionnais sur le fait que ton monde intérieur soit un vaste champ doré et si tout les noahs avaient un monde intérieur dans le même style.

\- Oh, ça. C'est qu'un détail sans importance. fait il en balayant l'air de sa main. Pour les autres noahs, ça dépend, en fait. Par exemple, Wisely n'en a pas, mais il se perd à travers les dimensions. Dit il en levant son index en l'air devant lui pour se donner un air de savant. Et Road … Hé bien, c'est une partie de son pouvoir, puisqu'elle est le Rêve. il réfléchit un instant. Je connais aussi celui du Comte Millénaire. Mais pour les autres … Se confier ce genre de chose entre noahs, c'est pour montrer qu'on accorde pleinement sa confiance à quelqu'un. Parce que ça peut se retourner contre toi. Neah se penche vers Allen pour lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille : De mon côté, aucun noah connait ça.

\- … Tu ne sais pas toi même ce que ça signifie ?

\- Je l'ai dis, c'est sans importance. il fait une pause, s'éloignant de son neveu, avant qu'un sourire malsain n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres. Dis moi Allen, savais-tu qu'on pouvait faire des expériences, passionnantes qui plus est, avec les Innocences ?

\- Des expériences ? répète Allen, perplexe.

\- Oui, des expériences. acquisce le noah, heureux d'avoir touché la curiosité de l'albinos. J'avais un ami qui en faisait, pour s'amuser on va dire. Niveau science, il était un peu tordu, mais c'était un vrai génie !

\- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? demande suspicieusement l'adolescent.

\- Comme ça, comme ça. »

Deux semaines passent ainsi, plutôt calmement. Par mesure de sécurité, Allen reste toujours avec Neah. C'est en partie pour éviter tout nouveau incident, comme il y a eu au réfectoire avec les traqueurs. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir dit on.  
Les dernières blessures de Neah ont finit par complètement disparaître, au point qu'on en vienne à se demander s'il est vraiment arrivé mourant en ces lieux.

Le Quatorzième est aux côtés d'une jeune fille exorciste aux cheveux avec des reflets verdâtre et d'Allen. Il y a également Link, qui se fait plus discret, juste là pour servir de décoration, comme Allen lui a déjà dit il y a un petit moment. Ils sont en train de se restaurer au réfectoire. Même si le noah a déjà finit depuis un bon petit moment.

« - J'espère que le comportement de mon grand frère ne te dérange pas, Neah. dit la jeune fille portant le nom de Lenalee Lee.

\- Je comprend ses sentiments. un rictus nostalgique s'installe sur les lèvres du questionné alors qu'il laisse lui échapper un souffle, amusé. Je suis un peu pareil avec Mana en fait, alors je comprend ses sentiments et réactions, même si … notre relation est un peu plus compliqué que ça … achève le noah, la voix légèrement triste, comme à chaque fois qu'il parle de Mana. »

Lenalee et Allen ont bien entendu remarqués que Neah parle toujours de son défunt frère au présent. Ils mettent cela sur le compte de la non-acceptation de son décès. Il ne le sait que depuis peu après tout, ce ne serait pas un fait étonnant. Accepter la mort d'une personne qui nous est chère est compliquée, alors c'est normal de parler de cette fameuse personne au présent et non au passé comme le fait le Quatorzième.

Une image s'insère dans l'esprit du jeune albinos âgé tout de même de seize années. Neah, en train de coiffer les cheveux d'une personne lui ressemblant exactement au seul détail que cette personne ait ses cheveux très longs, grand sourire aux lèvres sur les visages des deux garçons et encore une fois, un garçon brun, cette fois ci bien plus adulte, tenant entre ses doigts fins des feuilles qu'il semble lire à haute voix aux deux frères avec un micro sourire sur ses lèvres pâles, qui eux s'en fichent par contre complètement. Pour ce qui est de Neah en tout cas. L'autre semble écouter d'une oreille attentive ce qui est dit. Allen entend parfaitement ce qui est dit, comme s'il y était.

 _« - L'Innocence de l'exorciste Marian Cross donne des résultats très concluant, toutefois … il faudrait que j'en étudie une autre pour pouvoir faire au moins une moyenne convenable. énonce le brun pensivement. Une qui n'aurait pas trouvé de compatible serait l'idéal. Et aussi une dont le compatible serait décédé, ce serait bien aussi. Ce « cristal divin » n'est pas facile à cerner, je dois bien l'avouer._

 _\- J'espère que tu ne comptes pas te couper les cheveux Mana. Je les aime bien comme ça. dit pensivement Neah._

 _\- Hé, tu m'écoutes Neah ?!_

 _\- Hein ? répond intelligemment le questionné. Désolé, j'ai pas écouté … Tu disais ?_

 _\- Neah, arrête de taquiner Allen, veux tu ? s'amuse le nommé Mana. Tu sais très bien ce qu'il disait._

 _\- Tu n'es pas drôle Mana. boude le noah. Moi j'aime bien l'embêter ! Tout comme je t'aime, mon frère ! »_

L'albinos s'extirpe de sa rêverie et ne manque pas de remarquer que Neah le fixe avec cet air étrangement satisfait. Pourquoi ces images s'insèrent-elles dans son esprit ? Et pourquoi se sent il nostalgique quand ils les voient ? Ce ne sont pas des souvenirs, juste des rêves, non ? Ou bien des souvenirs de Neah qui se sont probablement insérer dans son esprit pendant quil était encore dans son rôle très peu joyeux d'hôte.

Il fronce très légèrement ses sourcils et se souvenant de quand le noah Wisely l'a envoyé, lui et Road dans la mémoire de Kanda pour réveiller Alma Karma. Kanda croyait lui aussi que ses rêves répétitifs n'étaient rien d'autre que des hallucinations ou des cauchemards, mais en réalité, il sagissait de souvenirs d'un autre temps. D'une autre vie

« - Tu vas bien Allen ? questionne Lenalee en avisant l'expression de son ami. Tu fais un drôle de tête …

\- Hein ? Ah, oui. Désolé de t'avoir inquiété Lenalee. Je pensais juste à quelque chose. avoue l'albinos avec une expression désolé. Revenons en où nous en étions !

\- … Neah, tu étais donc très proche de ton frère ?

\- Demander à un noah s'il tient à sa famille, c'est très vexant ! s'exclame Neah, paraissant vexé. La famille c'est sacré chez les noahs ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que quasiment tout le clan me déteste maintenant … marmonne t-il en se remémorant comment le clan l'a bien amoché avec tout la rage du monde. »

Et Neah en est convaincu à en voir son expression. Pourtant … il ne s'est absolument pas gêné pour massacrer cette famille si précieuse dans sa quasi totalité. Link, un peu en retrait, ne se gêne pas pour dire le fond de sa pensé.

« - Pourtant, vous avez massacré pratiquement toute cette « famille » il y a trente cinq ans.

\- C'est différent ça ! s'exclame une nouvelle fois Neah, ses yeux envoyant des éclairs à son protecteur. Mana reste mon frère de sang. Ma moitié même !

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport. répond Link, ne voyant apparement pas l'épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête.

\- Il vaut mieux pas, ouais. maugré le Quatorzième. Je ne veut pas que mes histoires de vie personnelle atteignent les oreilles de l'Administration Central. Et inutile de dire que ça n'arrivera pas, on ne ma manipule pas aussi facilement. »

Le noah a l'air en colère. Ce n'est pas étonnant, car il ne s'entend pas vraiment avec Link à cause de son comportement qu'il trouve « flippant » comme il l'a dit une fois à Allen et même avoué au principal concerné le jour de leur rencontre. C'est vrai quoi, qui demanderait à quelqu'un de disposer de sa vie comme bon lui semble ?

« - Je suis d'accord avec Neah.

\- Allen ?

\- L'Ordre est ma maison, c'est vrai, mais … aucun lien du sang nous relie ensemble, et ce ne sera jamais le cas. avoue l'exorciste. Je pense que si j'avais un frère avec qui je partage le même sang … rien que pour lui, je pourrai trahir l'Ordre si le besoin s'en fait sentir, ou même s'il me le demande. Tout simplement parce que c'est mon frère.

\- Attention, mon petit Allen. ~ chantonne Neah. Il y a dans le coin le chien de l'Administration Central qui a été chargé pendant un petit moment de surveiller tes moindres faits et gestes pour suspection d'hérésie, tu te rappelles ? ~ il se lève en baillant. Bon, ce n'est pas que vous m'ennuyez, mais j'ai d'autre chose à faire que de débattre sur les pensées des uns et des autres sur la famille. déclare le noah. Tu peux rester ici Link si ça te fait plaisir, je connais le chemin et j'ai besoin d'être seul un moment. »

Après avoir rangé son plateau, le noah s'en va à sa chambre. Personne ne se pose de question, ce n'est pas la première fois que le Quatorzième demande à ce qu'on le laisse tranquille car il a besoin d'être seul.

De ce qu'ils ont pu voir en deux semaines, Neah est le genre de personne qui préfère ne pas se mêler aux autres et rester seul, dans l'ombre. Même si c'est un peu triste.

\- Depuis qu'il est arrivé ici, il est toujours avec toi Allen, ou seul. Il me rappelle un peu Bookman. Il regarde ce qui se passe d'un œil neutre.

\- L'un de ses passes temps favoris n'est pas observer les autres pour rien.

\- C'est lui qui te l'as dis ?

\- Ah ? Non, je ne sais pas … pour moi c'est une évidence, à tel point que c'est sortit tout seul !

\- Je vois.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Road soupire, lasse. Elle s'ennuit. Elle n'a rien à faire. La noah du Rêve se lève du sol sur lequel elle était, jusqu'à présent, assise, dos contre un mur. Elle marche jusqu'à la fenêtre et s'appuit sur le rebord, posant ses yeux aux pupilles dorées sur le ciel étoilé.

Un souvenir lui revient en mémoire. Ce souvenir, il lui est cher.

« _Cela se passe il y a exactement trente sept ans. Elle est dans la chambre qui lui a été attribuée dans l'une des demeures du clan, regardant distraitement le paysage, elle s'ennuie. Tout les autres noahs du clan sont occupés, et elle, elle n'a absolument rien à faire._

 _La porte de la pièce s'ouvre doucement. La noah se tourne vers l'entrée et aperçoit son nouveau frère. Le premier Quatorzième de l'histoire, Neah._

 _\- Tu dois normalement frappé à la porte avant d'entré._

 _A cette époque, elle avait un comportement froid envers ce garçon. Ce noah, le frère jumeau du Comte Millénaire, la moitié du Comte._

 _Elle adore le Comte, Mana, à tel point qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom et se permet de se cramponner à lui. Et ce garçon … il est insolent. Elle ne peut pas le supporter !_

 _\- Ah ? Désolé, mais ça me fait mal aux oreilles ce genre de bruit et puis … c'est d'un ennuie, tu ne trouves pas ? C'est « normal » comme tu la dis et personnellement, je déteste la normalité. C'est d'un ennuie ! Mana m'a dit que tu t'appelais Road. Tu es la neuvième apôtre, ce qui fait de toi le Rêve._

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu me veux,_ Neah _?_

 _Le prénom est craché, comme s'il était indésirable, insupportable à dire. Mais l'intéressé ne s'en préoccupe pas et se contente de sourire._

 _\- J'ai remarqué que tu semblais triste, alors … je suis venu voir si tout allais bien ! Personne ne semblait s'en soucier, ou même l'avoir remarqué._

 _A partir de ce jour là, elle a commencer à aimer autant que Mana, Neah. Ce garçon s'était inquiété pour elle alors qu'elle, elle était froide avec lui. Elle l'a soutenue dans tout ce qu'il a entreprit._ »

Un rictus se dessine sur les lèvres de Road à ce souvenir. Elle pense souvent à cette époque. Celle où Mana et Neah était encore unit, avec tout les autres noahs. Elle comprend l'envie de détruire le Comte de Neah, mais elle n'éprouve pas ces sentiments. Neah est … le seul à pouvoir avoir cette haine.

L'espace d'un instant, à peine deux secondes, elle ressent un mal de tête. Quel étrange sensation.

Tyki et Sheryl sont en mission pour le Comte. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il y a quelques jours, un akuma s'est auto-détruit dans les environs de Londres. Et aucun noah à leurs connaissances ne s'y trouvait. Pas Road en tout cas. Car il n'y a qu'elle qui s'amuse à faire ça. C'est pourquoi ils sont sur les lieux. Pour découvrir ce qui se passe.

Tyki se laisse tomber sur un banc près de lui.

« - C'est sans doute le Shonen, non, Sheryl ?

\- Tu parles d'Allen Walker ? C'est vrai qu'il est le Quatorzième … mais le Comte nous a demandé de faire des recherches. A croire que la possibilité que ce soit ce Quatorzième qui ait fait ça.

\- Ils devaient sans doute être très proches … vu ce qu'il a déclaré d'un ton tout ému à la Branche Nord Américaine de l'Ordre.

\- Il a beau être un traitre, il reste un noah. Le Prince tient beaucoup à nous.

\- Mmh … Il éprouve lui aussi des sentiments après tout. »

Les deux noahs ressentent, l'espace d'une seconde, une douleur à la tête. Tout les deux, en même temps. Ils se regardent, le regard de l'autre montre bien qu'il a aussi sentit cette petite douleur.

Tout les autres noahs ont ressentit cette même douleur, au même moment. Ce qui est inquiétant. Que se passe t'il donc ?

Neah se laisse glisser le long du mur, les dents serrées. Ses mains sont appuyées contre ses tempes alors que de la sueur coule sur son visage.

Il souffre.

Il a mal. _Si_ mal …

Il reste un moment ainsi alors que la douleur est terrible. Toutefois, un rictus naquit sur ses lèvres. Cette douleur, il _doit_ la subir. C'est pour _lui_ , pour le délivrer que cette douleur se fait sentir dans tout son être, le détruisant, le réduisant à néant. Pour _cette personne_ , celle qui lui est la plus chère en ce monde.

Quelques part dans le monde, pas si loin que ça de Londres, un homme se trouve dans une auberge. Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de la personne alors qu'une petite boule dorée vole dans tout les sens à côté autour de lui, à tel point que l'on pourrait facilement avoir le tournis.

« - Hé bien, on dirait que les festivitées commencent … Bonne chance, Neah. T'en auras bien besoin. »


	3. Chapitre 3

**Konbanwa ! ~ Comment allez-vous en cette creuvante soirée ? C'est bientôt les vacances de mon côté, mais je ne compte pas arrêter de publier des histoires et des chapitres pendant deux mois, aucun soucis à se faire de ce côté là, comme je vais rester chez moi enfermé !**

 **Bonne nouvelle : J'ai déjà une nouvelle idée de fanfiction sur ce manga qui sera basé sur Tyki-pon, mais je vais tout de même attendre de finir cette fanfiction, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Bon, ne tardons pas plus, si vous le voulez bien ! Passons maintenant à la réponse à vos reviews !**

 **Edenard** _ **: Salut à toi aussi Ed (je peux t'appeler comme ça ?) ! Heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai plu ! J'ai décidé de faire apparaître Road rapidement, même si je doute qu'elle soit trop présente, pour être honnête. C'était surtout pour montrer ses impressions que les récents évènements et aussi pour introduire discrètement où nous nous situons par rapport au manga !**_

 **Elogane** _ **: Ma petite Elo, je sens que je vais avoir beaucoup de travail à te répondre, ah ah ! Bien, alors commençons si tu veux bien ! Disons surtout que je stock pour « liquider » le même jour, ainsi je ne me perd pas dans tout ces chapitres d'histoires à poster. Ne pense pas que je vais te dire que est cette personne, non mais ! Tu verras par là suite ! ~**_  
 _ **Tu vas voir, ça va être amusant, car c'est de cette douleur que tout commence. Je sais que ça peut paraître un peu flou, alors je vais te donner un petit indice : regarde une nouvelle fois le passage où on voit le passé de Skin Bolik. Oh, je ne sais pas quel effet ça pourrait lui faire, c'est à toi de voir ! Est ce que ce sera comme dans Une Alliance Impossible où il est passif ou bien un choc total et une nouvelle qu'il refutera totalement ? Mystère, mystère ! ~ Désolé, mais tu vas devoir attendre probablement un long moment pour voir Mana, Neah et Allen se faire des câlins, si une telle scène arrive un jour, bien entendu. Moi aussi j'adore ces trois là ! ~**_  
 _ **Pour l'instant, je laisse Road en arrière plan, comme dis précédement, c'était juste histoire de montrer ses impressions aux évènements qu'elle ressent, et mettre éventuellement un répère historique sur l'histoire. Libre à toi d'imaginer cette personne qui a fait exploser une Akuma.**_  
 _ **J'aime beaucoup écrire sur un Allen recouvrant des souvenirs d'antan, c'est toujours amusant à mélanger avec sa naïveté innocente craquante ! Neah est un peu sadique sur les bords avec son neveu, n'est ce pas ? Il le regarde l'air de dire « Je sais tout ! », un peu la même impression que donne Lavi en fait. Mon aussi, l'histoire des mondes intérieurs m'a toujours intrigué ! On pourrait penser que le Comte Millénaire est une exception, mais Road a un monde pleins de gros cadeaux ! Yuu, c'est une lac aec des fleurs de lotus et on sait tous qu'il a horreur de l'Ordre ! Avec tout ce qu'on apprend sur ce dernier, il y a de quoi se demander qui sont vraiment les méchants !**_  
 _ **Oui, j'ai compris ta théorie et pour tout te dire, j'avais à peu près la même sur le sujet. Je ne l'ai encore jamais exploité car sans Comte Millénaire, pas d'histoire, mais je pense que je pourrais l'introduir dans un Crossovers avec Harry Potter un jour …**_  
 _ **De rien et j'espère que ton Bac s'est bien passé !**_

 _ **Disclamer : D Gray-man appartient à Katsura Hoshino, nous le savons tous ! ~**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : _Il y a toujours un début ..._**

* * *

Un silence pesant règne depuis déjà quelques minutes. Yû Kanda et Allen Walker sont assit sur un banc. Le japonais a été surprit de voir l'albinos débarquer si soudainement, en Allemagne. C'est un peu loin du Quartier Général en même temps. Il a du utiliser l'Arche pour arriver. Et c'est justement cette pensée qui fait parler le Général.

« - Bon, tu m'expliques pourquoi t'es venu me rejoindre, Moyashi ? »

Ledit Moyashi ne le reprend même pas sur cette appelation. Kanda fronce les sourcils. L'albinos doit être bien embêter pour ne pas répondre. Au contraire, il semble ne plus vouloir parler à présent. Le kendoka soupire face à cette attitude.

« - … Je voulais te remercier … pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi quand j'étais encore l'hôte de Neah. »

Il hausse un sourcil. Qu'est ce que l'autre raconte encore ? Et vu son air, ce n'est pas tout. Il commence vraiment à perdre patience …

« - Et c'est juste pour ça que tu es venu me voir ?

\- … Non. Je … Je pense que tu es le seul à qui je peux parler de ça. »

Maintenant, Yû est intrigué. De quoi veut-t-il lui parler, bon sang ?

« - Je me suis rappelé du jour où Alma est devenu … un Akuma. Wisely m'a fait entrer dans ta mémoire avec Road.

\- Et donc ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ressors cette histoire.

\- C'est à propos des rêves et des visions que tu avais, sur cette femme. »

Il a l'impression de connaître la suite de ce qui va se passer, et il n'a clairement pas envie que ça arrive. Clairement pas. Il se lève et force Allen à en faire de même.

« - J'ai une chambre dans une auberge. Ici n'est pas le lieux adéquate pour parler de ce genre de chose. »

L'albinos hoche la tête et suit le Général nouvellement nommé. Lorsqu'ils arrivent dans ladite chambre, Allen s'installe sur le lit et Kanda s'appuit contre le mur, non loin, fixant l'albinos dans l'attente de ce qu'il a à lui dire.

« - Depuis que je ne suis plus l'hôte de Neah – le Quatorzième – je fais très souvent des rêves sur lui. Beaucoup. Mais ces rêves … ils apparaissent dans ma tête même en pleine journée maintenant. Ils me perturbent …

\- Par exemple ? Qu'est ce que tu vois le plus souvent ? Qu'est ce qui revient tout le temps ?

\- Un homme. Un scientifique, je crois. Il s'appelle Allen Walker, comme moi. Mais … ce n'est pas moi, Kanda ! s'exclame Allen, ses yeux légèrement embué de larmes tellement il est perturbé.

\- Un homme qui porte le même nom que toi … réfléchis Kanda à haute voix, cela lui rappelle légèrement son histoire. Tu n'es pas un deuxième génération comme Alma et moi et pourtant tu as des souvenirs qui ne t'appartiennent pas … Et tu vois souvent ce Noah dans ces visions …

\- Je le vois tout le temps, le coupe l'exorciste.

\- Il doit savoir quelque chose, aloss. Il ne te paraît pas étrange, parfois ? Parfois son regard n'est pas lointain quand il se pose sur toi, comme s'il voyait une autre personne ?

\- … Je … Il y a trois jours, j'ai eu une autre vision, et … il me regardait … son sourire montrait qu'il était heureux, comme s'il savait ce à quoi je pensais …

\- Pas de doute alors. Il sait quelque chose sur cette histoire. C'est un Noah, et on sait tous les deux combien ils sont tordus. A ta place je me méfierai de lui. Il ne me dit rien de bon de toute façon.

\- Kanda … merci, sourit Allen. »

Le kendoka l'ignore complètement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le Moyashi le remercie. Il n'a rien fait de spécial, si ce n'est le conseiller à l'aide de son propre vécu. Il ne lui a pas sauvé la ve, à ce qu'il sache. Décidement, il ne le comprendra jamais, celui là, et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi en fait.

.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

.

Neah entre dans une pièce, sans ne serait-ce que prendre la peine de frapper, pourquoi faire en même temps ? L'endroit se trouve être un bureau. Un bureau très mal rangé, il faut bien l'avouer. C'est celui du Grand Intendant, il en va de soit. Le propriétaire des lieux est justement assit à son bureau. Il porte son attention sur le Noah qui vient tout juste d'entrer. Immédiatement, il se jette sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras avec force, en criant son prénom de manière extatique, mais c'est un acte vain, car d'un simple pas sur le côté de la part du Musicien, l'adulte s'écrase pitoyablement sur le sol.

« - Où est Allen ? demande Neah de but en blanc, ses yeux brillant plus que d'ordinaire.

\- Ah, ça fait mal, Neah …

\- Alors arrête de me bondir dessus. Je ne suis pas ton fils, et je ne le serai jamais parce que pour ta gouverne, je te signale que je suis plus vieux que toi, comme tu ne semble pas l'avoir encore compris, déclare durement le Noah. Répond plutôt à ma question. Où est Allen ? Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée.

\- Ah, Allen … Il est partit en Allemagne pour rejoindre le Général Kanda ! il fronce légèrement ses sourcils. Il y a un problème avec lui pour que tu le cherche ?

\- Avec « le Général Kanda » ? Celui qui a transpercé Allen plusieurs fois, le jour de mon éveil complet avec son sabre ? questionne Neah en haussant un sourcil, se souvenant parfaitement de ce jour fort bien amusant.

\- Oui, oui, c'est lui !

\- … Qu'est ce qu'il fabrique avec lui ? son ton est méfiant, prouvant qu'il n'est pas très confiant envers le Général. … ! ses yeux s'écarquillent légèrement alors qu'un soubresaut le prend.

\- Un problème Neah ? s'inquiète le Grand Intendant.

\- Non, rien …

\- Tu es sûr ? le comportement de l'autre l'inquiète.

\- Je t'ai dis que j'allais bien, bon sang ! Si Allen revient et que tu le vois, dis lui que je suis occupé, qu'il ne me cherche pas.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Je vais juste dans l'Arche, déclare un peu trop froidement le questionné.

\- Je m'étonne encore que l'Inspecteur Luverrier t'ai autorisé à t'en servir comme bon te semble.

\- J'ai un contrôle total dessus. Si ça me chante, je peux la faire redémarrer. Et autant te dire qu'une Arche en marche n'est pas facile d'accès quand on est pas un Noah.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

Neah soupire, se frottant de son index et son majeur, entre ses deux yeux, lasse, puis il s'avance jusqu'au bureau ou il s'assoit au bord. Il sort un carnet de sa veste et prend le stylo que Komui a dans les mains. Il commence à dessiner à la va-vite quelque chose sur l'une des pages. Puis sur une autre. Il montre le premier qui représente un porte de l'Arche.

« - Ça c'est une porte de l'Arche quand elle est fixe, autrement dit, quand tu créés un passage pour que des humains aient un accès à l'Arche, autant te dire que quand j'étais sous le joug de mon frère – le Comte Millénaire, je n'en ai ouverte que pour mes amis. »

Il montre ensuite l'autre dessin qui ne représente seulement que des cercles transparents avec un stigmate qui le traverse et une croix juste au dessus, mais avec un point d'interrogation à côté. Un dessin un peu étrange, il n'y a pas à dire.

« - Les cercles transparents, c'est la porte de l'Arche quand elle bouge. Le stigmate, c'est un noah et la croix, un humain. Un noah fait apparaître une porte n'importe où, où il le souhaite, on est d'accord ? Alors qu'un humain, compatible ou je ne sais quelle autre connerie, ne peut même pas faire apparaître de porte.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- A cause de la matière noire dans notre organisme. L'Arche … est influencé par sa condition, on va dire. Si … par un quelconque moyen, je venais à sombrer dans l'oublie et qu'un nouveau Musicien, un Quatorzième ne se manifeste pas, les portes vont se teintés de noir, car personne n'aura d'emprise dessus.

\- Donc, si un humain – comme Allen auparavant – prend son contrôle, les humains pourront faire apparaître des portes selon leur bon vouloir ?

\- Pas vraiment, tout dépend surtout … de son bon vouloir. Les Noahs sont … comme qui diraient, connectés à l'Arche par leurs gênes, comme un Noah ne peut se détourner de ses semblables … ? Oui, c'est ça en quelque sorte.

\- Alors pourquoi y a t'il un Musicien dans ce cas là, si les Noahs peuvent ouvrir des portes d'eux même ?

\- Ne confond pas le travail qu'à fait Allen avec le mien, c'est vexant. Je ne suis pas un gardien des ports ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Mon rôle est surtout de réparer l'Arche si nécessaire, comme par exemple si elle venait se stopper _miraculeusement_ à Edo. Rien de plus. Bon, discuter de l'Arche n'est pas un mauvais sujet en soit, mais je dois vraiment y aller. Je n'ai pas touché un piano avec ce corps depuis longtemps et j'avoue que ça me manque ! »

Sans rien laisser le temps d'ajouter à Komui, le Quatorzième quitte la pièce en courant, se mettant en chemin pour l'une des portes de son Arche. Dans un couloir, il croise Link qui, justement, le cherchait partout.

« - Où allez vous comme ça, Quatorzième ?

\- Dans l'Arche ! J'ai pas besoin de surveillance pour ça ! et Neah disparaît de son champ de vision.

\- C'est pas vrai … Il est encore plus doué que Walker pour s'enfuir … ! »

Neah arrive à sa destination pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il entre dans la chambre secrète du Musicien et part s'installer au piano après avoir bien fait attention d'avoir refermé la porte derrière lui. Le reflet dans son miroir n'est étrangement plus le même qu'auparavant. A présent, il comprend mieux la frustration que devait ressentir Allen de voir _cette chose_ à la place de son propre reflet ou juste derrière. Malgré tout, il hausse les épaules et un sourire se trace lentement sur ses lèvres, nostalgique.

« - J'y suis bientôt, Mana … »

Le Quatorzième s'installe à son piano. Ses doigts s'apprêtent à danser sur les touches blanches, mais … un vieux souvenir lui revient en mémoire, l'arrêtant dans sa lancée. Tellement vieux. Il devait être encore plus jeune qu'Allen à ce moment là. Quatorze ans, pas plus. Quelle ironie. Quatorze …

 _« Cela se passe pendant l'hiver, au début du mois de décembre. Il fait froid. Un jeune adolescent âgé de quatorze années se promène dans d'interminables couloirs. Son attention se pose sur une porte entr'ouverte qui donne vu sur un laboratoire. A l'intérieur, un garçon aux longs cheveux bruns qui ne doit pas avoir plus d'un an que lui. Un scientifique, sans nul doute, et plutôt jeune …_

 _Neah écarquille ses yeux en reconnaissant l'individu. Il sagit de la personne qu'il a heurté la semaine passée. Encore un noble qui vient profiter de la fortune de la grande et illustre famille Campbell. Il en voit beaucoup aller et venir, alors il ne se préoccupe plus de ces individus. Cependant, celui-ci l'intrigue légèrement … Il lui semble que son nom est Allen Walker, mais il n'en est pas si sûr pour le coup. C'est un jeune scientifique extraordinairement doué pour seulement quinze années._

 _Le garçon ne peut s'empêcher d'être intrigué par ce que peut bien faire le brun. Alors, il entre dans la pièce pour voir cela de plus près. Allen se retourne et s'étonne de la présence de Neah._

 _« - Que me vaut le plaisir de votre venue, Messire Campbell ?_

 _\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je suis plus jeune que toi, je te signal. Et en plus, normalement c'est « messire » ou « sir » tout simplement. Ou alors tu as aussi « Lord », mais c'est plus pour les plus âgé ce dernier._

 _\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas_ te _vexer, répond ironiquement le brun._

 _\- … Qu'est ce tu fabriques ? questionne suspicieusement Neah._

 _\- Cela t'intéresse ? Je travaille sur la constitution de l'âme._

 _\- En fait, tu es juste un cinglé de plus._

 _\- Tu penses ? On me le dit souvent pour tout te dire ! Mais je pense … que nous pouvons faire beaucoup avec une âme._

 _\- Ah oui ?_

 _La relation d'amitié entre Neah D. Campbell et Allen Walker à commencer ainsi, sur une conversation parlant d'âme. Et depuis qu'il est Noah, Neah n'a pu que reconnaître qu'Allen avait raison. On peut faire beaucoup avec une âme. Beaucoup trop même. »_

Neah soupire avant de commencer à pianoter les touches blanches du piano. La sensation lui a tellement manqué, et c'est peu dire ! Mais il s'arrête bien trop tôt à son goût, malheureusement. On lui a imposé une réunion avec ce Luverrier qu'il est loin d'apprécier, même si celui-ci ose se faire passer pour l'un de ses nombreux soit-disant partisans. Parce qu'il n'en a, en n'en aura jamais. Il n'est pas sûr par contre de quel sujet va être abordé et en fait, cela lui est égal. Du coup, il quitte l'Arche sans plus tarder et se rend à l'endroit où il a été convoqué, soit une salle de réunion, tout ce qu'il y a de plus ennuyeux pour une personne telle que lui qui adore s'amuser.

Dans un couloir, il croise une nouvelle fois Link qui le cherche partout, pour ne pas changer.

« - Quatorzième, vous êtes en retard !

\- Ah oui, où ça ? Questionne Neah en cherchant du regard quelque chose. Je n'ai pas vu de Quatorzième dans le coin moi, et il vaudrait mieux, tient !

\- Neah, vous êtes en retard, reprend Link, car il sait très bien que l'autre déteste le surnom qu'on lui a affublé, mais c'est toujours plus fort que lui, de rester aussi formel en appelant par les titres.

\- Je n'aime pas être à l'heure ou même participer à des réunions. Le Comte me faisait toujours un récapitulatif à la fin pendant que je restais dans la chambre ou dans le coin … Tu ne peux pas en faire de même, Link ? Ce serait beaucoup plus simple …

\- Non, vous vous devez d'y prender part. Venez, suivez moi. Je vais vous y emmener.

\- Tu te comportes comme la famille où j'ai grandis, c'est chiant … commente Neah de sa voix maintenant ennuyée. »

Link ne prête pas plus d'attention à ce commentaire, s'interrogeant tout de même sur les origines de Neah. Le Noah suit le blond à travers différents couloirs avant de se retrouver dans le hall. Ils quittent le bâtiment et se rendent dans un autre. Effectivement, ils vont être plutôt en retard. Quelle idée de faire plusieurs bâtiment, en même temps. Un seul aurait largement suffit …

Link frappe le plus doucement qu'il le peut à la porte – retenant l'autre d'entrer comme un malautru, pour éviter de faire mal aux oreilles de celui dont il est en charge de la protection, et surveillance occasionnellement. Une voix les autorise à entrer. A l'intérieur de la pièce se trouve plusieurs hommes que Neah ne prend même pas la peine d'essayer d'identifié. Les vermines de ce genre ne l'intéresse pas. Ni même les humains en général, en fait, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

« - Quatorzième, vous êtes vous perdu en chemin ?

\- Ah ? Non non, absolument pas. Je me suis souvenu à la dernière minute que je devais me rendre quelque part, mais je n'avais aucune idée de où – certainement parce que ça devait être sans importance – alors il m'a accompagné, il désigne du doigt le blond derrière lui qui se tient comme un piquet. »

Niveau franchise, on ne peut faire mieux, c'est certain. Luverrier fait signe au Noah de s'installer sur une chaise. Ce qu'il fait avec un certain ennuie.

« - Nous vous attendions pour commencer.

\- Hé bien, que grand bien vous en fasse. Je suis là maintenant, alors commencer, qu'on en finisse vite. Pourquoi je suis ici au juste ? J'aime pas participer à ce genre de chose …

\- Le Grand Intendant ne vous a-t-il donc rien dit ?

\- Je n'ai rien écouté, c'est pas pareil. Les affaires de l'église ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça, je ne crois absolument pas au même chose que vous. Comprenez qu'en plus, écrire est beaucoup plus passionnant que des discourts pompeux. »

A bien le regarder, les personnes présentes dans la pièce ne peuvent constater que Neah a reçu une bonne éducation. Il se tient encore plus droit que Link si c'est possible et sa façon de parler est, malgré avec un timbre d'une certaine familiarité, polie. Oui, une bonne éducation, qu'il n'honore pas vraiment et qu'il cache vraiment bien.

« - Vous écrivez ? questionne l'une des personnes présentes.

\- Comme je l'ai dis … »

Neah cherche un petit instant dans sa veste d'exorciste, avant de sortit un vieux carnet qui doit dater de plusieurs années, du temps qu'il était encore chez les Noahs, voir même avant peut être … Il l'ouvre à une page au hasard et montre une page recouverte d'une fine écrire penchée dont les mots ne peuvent être distingués de loin. Ce n'est certainement pas de l'anglais en tout cas. Il est vrai que le Noah possède un léger accent étranger difficile à reconnaître. Il doit avoir l'habitude de parler anglais ou plusieurs langues, c'est pourquoi il est presque imperceptible. En tout cas, c'est Européen, ça c'est certain. Il pose son carnet à ses côtés, n'ayant pas envie de le ranger pour l'instant.

Le Musicien n'écoute pas vraiment ce qui se passe. On a réclamé sa présence, rien de plus après tout. Depuis un moment déjà, il est occupé à écrire, à l'exaspération de Link qui le regarde faire de loin. Son voisin de gauche fronce les sourcils en voyant ce qu'il fait. Pourquoi est il en train de dessiner une Innocence au juste ? S'il savait lire cette langue, il saurait de quoi il est question … Un stylo manque de se planter en plein dans l'oeil de l'homme, comme un avertissement, pour aller se planter profondément dans le mur de derrière, attirant l'attention sur eux.

« - Ce n'est pas bien de fouiller dans les affaires des autres. On ne te l'as jamais dis ? Moi je l'entendais au moins deux fois par jour quand j'étais gamin. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas promener ton regard n'importe où ou tu risquerais de ne plus pouvoir le faire du tout. »

Charmant avertissement.

Oui, le ton calme prouve bien que c'est un avertissement.

Link s'approche du stylo ancré dans le mur afin de le redonner à son propriétaire mais il n'y parvient. Il est bien trop enfoncer profondément. Le Noah roule des yeux, se lève en soupirant et part chercher son stylo qu'il retire sans aucun mal, ne laissant qu'un trou dans le mur. Mieux vaut ne pas le provoquer si l'on tient à la vie. Il se dirige ensuite vers la sortie.

« - Je n'aime pas les humains qui viennent me faire des courbettes, déclare-t-il. Ils me tapent sur le système. Et vous ne faites pas exception à la règle. Ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que vous étiez de mes « partisans » comme vous le dites si bien. Ceux à l'Administration Central sont nombreux, je suis loin d'être ignare. Je l'ai déjà dis, mais je vais me répéter. Je suis ici seulement pour mon neveu, rien de plus. Vos querellettes avec ma famille ne m'intéresse pas. »

Et il s'en va en courant. Il n'y a pas à dire, Neah n'apprécie pas cette idée de partisans. Quoi de plus naturel lorsqu'on déteste les humains. C'est le point de vue de Link tout du moins.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Laisser une petite review pour me donner vos impression et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! ~**

 _ **NeahCampbell54 ~**_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bien le bonour ! ~ Quatre semaines de publication le mercredi d'affilé, sans un jour de retard, n'est ce pas fabuleux ? Je vais dorénavant publié tout le mercredi, on dirait bien, ah ah ! De mon côté, je suis en vacance depuis hier à midi, je souhaite encore du courage à ceux qui travaille ou qui ont encore des cours, examens ou non ! Avec les vacances, j'ai l'impression que je vais beaucoup m'emmêler dans les jours, alors je m'excuse si des chapitres sont parfois en retard ou publié très tard !**

 **Elogane** _ **: Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est toujours plaisant de lire tes commentaires construits et élaborés ! Du coup, ton bac s'est bien passé ? Je l'espère !**_  
 _ **Si tu le trouves déjà chamboulé, alors tu vas voir pour cc ahpitre, je pense que tu vas être servis ! Je ne te cache pas que je me suis amusé avec toutes sortes d'explications. J'ai mis dedans une théorie sur la famille de Neah, les Campbell, j'aimerai avoir ton avis dessus, si tu le veux bien. Et aussi au début, une autre sur la mort de Yuu il y a trente ans. C'est ce qu'on dit après tout, qu'il est mort il y a environ trente ans. Mais non, voyons ! Jamais Neah n'a voulu faire de telles choses, et il n'a jamais tué personne, il est gentil comme un ange, c'est mal le connaitre que de dire de tel chose à son sujet ! ~ Plus qu'officiel ! Cela va devenir un fait universel si tu veux mon avis ! J'ai même prévu un petit combat entre ceds deux là assez important pour plus tard ! Plus que détesté, il a tout de même failli percé l'oeil d'un Haut Gradé, juste parce qu'il avait des yeux un peu fouineurs, ah ah ! Hé oui, PAS TOUCHE A ALLEN, sous risque de grosses répercussions, mais je ne te spoil rien à ce sujet !**_

 **Disclamer : Tout le monde le sait, D Gray-man appartient et appartiendra toujours à Katsura Hoshino ! ~**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : _Encore une mission ..._**

* * *

Neah D. Campbell est un Noah, le fameux Quatorzième aux pouvoirs dit extraodinaires. Lorsque cette information a été partagée aux traqueurs et aux exorcistes qui n'en savaient strictement rien autrement dit, il y a eu un long silence, certains demandant même si cela n'était pas tout simplement une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Personne ne s'y attendait, pour dire vrai. Certe, tout le monde se doutait des penchants plutôt sombres de Neah, mais pas au point de penser cela. Il n'a rien en commun avec sa sadique de famille. Beaucoup se demandent si l'Administration Centrale est net, pour garder un individu qui peut les détruire sous le joug. Mais sinon, on peut nettement dire que cela a au moins eu le mérite d'arrête les ardeurs des traqueurs qui ne comprennaient absolument pas son statut d'exorciste.

Les regards et murmures au passage de Neah ne sont pas très discret, ça, c'est un fait. Neah en est tout de même plutôt amusé. Link, à ses côtés, ne comprend vraiment pas cet amusement. Qu'y a t'il de drôle à ce qu'on répende des rumeurs à son sujet, chacune plus hostile que la précédente ? Le Quatorzième ne prend même pas la peine d'intervenir, s'amusant même à parier sur quelle sera la prochaine rumeur le concernant. Encore pire, que l'on en parle beaucoup plus à son passage pour ensuite faire les innocents quand le regard du Noah se pose un peu trop sur eux. Le blond l'a d'ailleurs déjà questionné.

« - Ce qu'il y a d'amusant ? le Noah penche légèrement la tête sur le côté, intrigué par cette question. Quand on parle de moi, je ressens leurs craintes à travers leur voix. Les humains sont amusants quand ils ont peur, surtout au niveau des réactions. Veux-tu un exemple, Monsieur l'Inspecteur ?

\- Faites ce que vous voulez. »

Un sourire un peu trop cruel se trace sur ses lèvres. Il part vers un groupe de traqueurs qui se fige en le voyant se poster devant eux, un sourire bien trop innocent aux lèvres pour l'être. Pour s'amuser encore plus, Neah vient attraper une des mèches de cheveux d'un des deux hommes, la frottant pensivement entre ses longs doigts de pianniste. Les traqueurs prennent principalement cela comme étant un avertissement.

« - Dis moi, commence pensivement Neah avec une certaine désinvolture dans la voix, que sais tu à propos de l'exorciste porté disparu nommé « Lavi » ?

\- C'est un bookmen, déclare l'autre traqueur avec une précipitation absolument pas naturel, il été enlevé par les Noahs – votre famille – le jour du réveil de la matrice des exorcistes de Troisième Génération, Alma Karma et également celui de votre éveil dans le corps de l'exorciste Allen Walker.

\- Intéressant. Quel est son Innocence ?

\- C'est un marteau qui grandit indéfiniment et qui influence sur les éléments !

\- Je vois. »

Le Noah laisse retomber la mèche de cheveux qu'il avait dans sa main et s'en va, toujours aussi amusé qu'avant. Le traqueur tombe fébrilement sa mèche de cheveux, complètement rouge. Il a trouvé le Quatorzième un peu trop près de lui et mine de rien, il est bien taillé. Son apparence est tellement parfaite, faite pour la duperie, à n'en pas douter.

« - Tu vois … il refléchit un instant, c'est quoi ton nom, déjà ?

\- Howard Link.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai … Neah reprend là où il s'était arrêté. Tu vois Link, quand les humains ont peur, ils te disent tout ce que tu veux savoir. Et si tu sais jouer de tes charmes en primes, tu touches le gros lot, il fait une pause pour refléchir et finir par rouler des yeux. Bon, les exorcistes, c'est une autre histoire par contre. Tu as beau les torturer le plus possible, ils ne te révèleront jamais rien. Je ne serai même pas étonné qu'on ait relâché Bookman et peut être l'apprentit en prime … Ils sont fidèles à leurs Innocences, qu'est ce qu'on y peut ! il hausse des épaules et balaie ensuite l'air de sa main. Livrer des informations à un N c'est trahir ce soit-disant Dieu pour qui vous vous battez. Et tu sais ce que ça donne un traitre à l'Innocence, Link ?

\- Un rejeté.  
\- C'est exactement ça ! il frappe dans ses mains avec un amusement non feint. Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ils sont amusants à voir, surtout pour quelqu'un comme moi pour tout te dire.

\- Ils le sont ? le blond hausse discrètement un sourcil.

\- Oui, évidemment ! Mmh … il met son index devant sa bouche pendant que ses yeux dorés sont tournés vers le plafond. Imagine, tu as devant toi un énorme buste bleu fluorescent démolissant tout sur son passage avec des rayons pulvérisant blanc. N'est ce pas fantastique, comme vision ? il écarte les bras en ricanant légèrement avant de se rembrunir légèrement. Oh, mais tu ne dois pas apprécier la Destruction toi, n'est ce pas ?

\- Et vous, je suppose que vous adorez ça, à vous en entendre parler.

\- Evidement ! Je ferai honte à ma mémoire si j'en avais horreur, parce qu'après tout, je suis le Noah qui incarne la Destruction.

\- La Destruction ? Je pensais que vous étiez le Musicien …

\- Musicien, c'est un rôle, pas une mémoire. Je peux léguer à qui bon me semble ce rôle, même si … cette personne aura moins d'emprise que celui qui l'a créer, Neah fronce ses sourcils. Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose. Apprend à comparer « mémoire » et « rôle ».

\- L'Ordre ne possède que peu d'informations sur vous, les Noahs. Les bookmens sont les seuls à consigner tout de l'histoire, donc en savent plus sur vous que nous.

\- C'est normal, un sourire s'installe sur les lèvres du Quatorzième, après tout ce cher Bookman est resté un petit moment avec la précédente génération de Noah. il hausse des épaules et dit la suite avec désinvolture. Mais il a préféré décamper quand j'ai tué son apprentit le jour de ma « trahison ». Il n'avait qu'à rester à sa place s'il voulait rester en vie. Cependant c'est du passé, cette histoire ! finit-il avec une nouvelle positive.

\- Vous m'étonnez.

\- Ah, c'est vrai ? Alors c'est une bonne chose je suppose. Ah ! Tu ne sais pas où serait Allen par hasard ? J'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite, c'est très vexant. J'ai fais quelque chose qui l'aurait vexé ?

\- Il me semble qu'il est allé voir le Général Kanda Yuu il y a peu.

\- Oh, je vois. ~ Je comprend mieux maintenant. Il viendra dans ce cas me parler quand il le voudra.

\- Vous abandonnez aussi facilement ?

\- Si c'est en rapport avec ce deuxième génération, ça ne me dérange pas vraiment. »

.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

.

Kanda est allongé sur le lit se trouvant de la chambre d'auberge où il est. Il réfléchit. Ce Noah, Neah … ne lui est pas si inconnu que ça en fait. Où a t'il bien pu l'avoir déjà vu ?

 _« - Ouah. ~ J'ai déjà vu pas mal d'exorcistes à l'oeuvre, mais je dois avouer que toi tu es au-dessus des autre ! Comment tu t'appelles ? Moi c'est Neah. »_

Yuu secoue la tête. Ces paroles lui sont venus en mémoire si soudainement. Comme la voix d'Alma avant qu'il ne meurt la première fois. Ses yeux se ferment et maintenant il ne voit pas très bien la scène devant ses yeux. Parce que sa mémoire est brisé.

 _« Il se trouve dans une ville quasiment détruite, face à lui, une silhouette. Il plisse les yeux dans l'espoir vain de mieux voir ce qui l'entoure. La silhouette est masculine, à n'en pas douter et elle est assise sur un mur coupé en deux. L'homme semble admiratif. Malgré que tout soit bien trop lumineux, il peut clairement distinguer le teint foncé et les sept stigmates sur le front de l'autre. C'est pas vrai …_

 _« - Ouah. ~ J'ai déjà vu pas mal d'exorcistes à l'oeuvre, mais je dois avouer que toi tu es au-dessus des autre ! Comment tu t'appelles ? Moi c'est Neah._

 _\- Tu es un Noah ?_

 _\- Mmh ? Ah, oui, à en juger son ton, c'est comme s'il venait de le remarquer. C'est vrai. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dis ton nom, Monsieur l'Exorciste ! »_

 _Le présenté Neah tient dans sa main droite, une carte de poker qu'il s'amuse à faire tourner sur son index, plus pensivement avec un geste habitué. La carte ressemble à une prison. On peut voir un homme prisonnier à l'intérieur ainsi que des écriture dont il n'est pas sûr de vouloir connaître leur signification._

 _« - Kanda Yuu, décla-t-il finalement au bout d'un long silence._

 _\- Oh, je vois. Je suis le Quatorzième Noah. Mana m'a donné cette charmante carte appelé Cell Roron, aussi appelé le Prisonnier de la Liste, commence à expliquer Neah avec un ennuie non feint. Je parcours le monde pour tuer toutes les personnes qui sont en relation avec un certain homme – Mana a dit que plus j'irai vite, plus on pourra passer du temps ensemble –. Dommage pour toi, ton nom est sur ma liste. Ah … Si tu avais été dans le même cas que Marian, je t'aurais surement épargné, mais bon … Tu es d'ailleurs ce certain homme, en fait. Etre au même niveau qu'un Général est mauvais pour ta survie, Yuu. ~_

 _\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !_

 _\- … C'est dommage. Je suis sûr qu'on aurait pu bien s'entendre tout les deux. Akuma, je te laisse te charger de lui, j'ai horreur de me salir les mains inutilement. »_

 _Un akuma en forme de clown surgit et commence à attaquer. L'issue de ce combat est déjà connu, malheureusement. »_

Les yeux de Kanda s'ouvrent à nouveau.

Ce qu'il vient de vient … il s'agit à n'en pas douter de l'un de ses souvenirs.

Ainsi donc, c'est de la faute de ce Noah qu'il est mort. Sans perdre de temps, Yuu se lève en prenant son sabre pour ensuite quitter la pièce, et l'auberge. Ce Noah … c'est de sa faute s'il est devenu un exorciste de Deuxième Génération ! Un jour, il lui fera la peau et là, il pourra mourir en paix, sans remord, aucun.

.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

.

Un albinos aux cheveux blancs du nom d'Allen Walker, se trouve dans le bureau du Grand Intendant Komui. Apparement, c'est concernant une futur mission.

« - Ta prochaine mission, Allen, se déroule au Portugal. Je sais, ta dernière mission était également là bas, mais il se trouve que c'est, cette fois ci, une mission importante, déclare Komui avec un sérieux rare. Il fait une pause pour laisser le temps à l'albinos d'enregistrer l'information silencieusement, puis reprend lorsqu'il juge que c'est bon. Au Portugal, une famille reconnu dans le monde y réside et il se trouve qu'elle connait parfaitement bien la guerre que nous menons. Rallier ses membres qui la composent nous serait des plus avantageux, grâce aux informations que nous pourrions obtenir de part leur large réseau d'informations. L'Administration Centrale, après avoir bien réfléchit, a décidé que Neah t'accompagnera également.

\- Neah ? Allen hausse un sourcil, étonné d'une telle décision des Hauts Gradés.

\- L'Administration Centrale a déjà formulé certaines hypothèses sur son ascendance et je suis du même avis sur le fait qu'il est fort probable qu'il descende d'une des plus nobles familles connu, le Grand Intendant réfléchit quelques secondes avant de reprendre, le ton encore plus sérieux. Même si tu as reçu une bonne éducation, Allen, les bonnes manières ne suffisent pas toujours, il faut une personne influente dans une affaire. Neah pourrait donc t'aider à la réussite de cette mission, achève-t-il.

\- Quel est le nom de cette famille ? questionne Allen.

\- Campbell.

\- C … Campbell … ?

\- Est ce qu'il y a un problème ? Komui plisse les yeux, intrigué par une telle réaction de l'albinos.

\- N … Non … dément celui-ci à voix basse, quand devons-nous partir ?

\- Le plus tôt sera le mieux, alors ... maintenant. Neah est déjà dans l'Arche, il t'attend pour pouvoir partir. Je n'ai malheureusement eu juste le temos de dis qu'il se rendait en mission en ta compagnie avant qu'il ne se rende dans l'Arche en trépignant d'impatiente, s'amuse l'adulte en revoyant très clairement la scène se dérouler. Il faut le comprendre, il n'a au aucune de tes nouvelles pendant ces quatre derniers jours, il s'est sûrement beaucoup inquiéter sur ton sujet, avoue-t-il avec un petit sourire. Est ce que vous vous êtes disputé ?

\- Non … répond tristement l'adolescent en baissant honteusement les yeux car son oncle s'est inquiété à son sujet à cause de lui. Kanda m'a dit de me méfier de lui, alors …

\- Je vois. Dans ce cas, il faut que tu profites de cette mission pour te réconcilier avec lui. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il est venu dans mon bureau pour réclamer de tes nouvelles, son expression s'assombrit très légèrement, tu comptes énormément pour lui, je n'en doute pas, sa voix se fait un peu plus douce alors qu'un petit sourire se trace sur ses lèvres. Si ça avait été une autre personne qui lui avait proposé son aide, il aurait très probablement refusé, et c'est justement parce que c'est toi qui l'a aidé qu'il est aujourd'hui à se pavaner dans tout le Quatier Général ! s'amuse l'adulte.

\- … Je le sais, marmonne l'albinos, Komui, est ce que vous pensez que je peux faire confiance à Neah ? Je … il hésite quelques secondes avant de s'exprimer un peu plus sur le sujet. Neah est le petit frère de Mana et donc mon oncle. Il est la seule famille qu'il me reste …

\- C'est à toi de le décider et à personne d'autre. Il faut que tu te fasses ton propre avis sur lui. Cependant, j'ai véritablement l'impression qu'il est la personne en qui tu peux trouver le plus de confiance. Soit, il doit te cacher beaucoup de choses, mais les liens ne se forment-ils pas grâce à eux ?

\- … Vous avez raison. Je dois me faire une opinion sur Neah moi-même et non en me basant sur les rumeurs infondés le concernant ! déclare l'adolescent avec conviction. »

Allen, après avoir remercier le Grand Intendant, s'empare des deux dossiers qui lui sont tendus par le propriétaire des lieux et ensuite prend la direction de la porte de l'Arche la plus près qu'il a lui-même fait apparaître lorsqu'il état encore l'hôte du Quatorzième apôtre Noah. Sur son chemin, il croise Lenalee qui le salue chaleureusement, pour ne pas changer.

« - J'ai entendu de mon frère que que tu t'en allais en mission avec Neah, où est ce que vous vous rendez ?

\- Au Portugal, j'étais d'ailleurs en chemin pour le rejoindre dans l'Arche. De ce que j'ai compris, nous devons rallier une famille influente à l'Ordre. Leur vaste réseau d'informations pourrait nous rendre énormément service, explique clairement Allen. On se revoit à mon retour ? Neah m'attend. Je ne voudrais pas le faire patienter trop longuement, tu sais comment il peut être lorsqu'il s'y met, ah ah …

\- Oui. Alors je te souhaite bonne chance Allen. Je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver ! la jeune femme fronce très légèrement ses sourcils et baisse le ton de sa voix. Fait attention à ce qu'il ne fasse pas échouer la mission avec son comportement.

\- Que veux-tu dire, Lenalee ? Neah a des manières et il sait les honorer, fronce des à son tour l'albinos, peu ravi qu'on fasse une telle remarque sur son oncle.

\- Rien, oublie ce que je viens de dire ! se reprend Lenalee en agitant ses mains devant elle. »

L'albinos reprend son chemin, non sans lancer un regard suspicieux à la petite sœur du Grand Intendant, il finit rapidement par arriver à la porte de l'Arche. Neah l'y attend déjà, fredonnant l'air d'une mélodie plus que connu des deux. Dès qu'il le remarque, le Noah accourt vers lui, heureux d'enfin le retrouver après tout ce temps sans se voir, donnant un petit sourire amusé au plus jeune qui repense aux paroles du Grand Intendant.

« - Allen, te voilà enfin ! s'exclame le plus vieux. J'ai hâte de commencer ma première mission en tant qu'exorciste, pour voir ce que ça fait, de mettre des batons dans les roues des Noahs ! s'amuse Neah avec enthousiame. ensemble, le duo franchit la porte.

\- Alors Allen, où devons-nous aller ? Et surtout, en quoi consiste cette mission ? »

Le symbiotique donne son dossier de mission au Noah et commence l'explication de leur mission qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à commencer.

« - Nous allons au Portugal. Nous devons convaincre une famille de se rallier à l'Ordre. Leur réseau d'information peut nous apporter un grand avantage par rapport à ta famille, les Noahs. Le nom de cette famille est Campbell, lâche l'albinos en observant la réaction de l'autre et ne manque pas de remarquer la crispassion de son homologue. Ses doutes et ses rêves sont donc fondés. Neah, reprend-t-il avec sérieux, ton vrai nom, c'est Neah D. Campbell et non Neah Walker, n'est ce pas ?

\- Ah, tu as deviné, soupire presque le Noah.

\- Dis moi la vérité Neah. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontré par le passé, et nous nous connaissions plutôt bien, n'est ce pas ?

\- Peut être bien que oui, peut être bien que non, répond très évasivement Neah. Je sais pas.

\- J'étais un scientifique aussi, non ? Et on était proche. Alors dis moi Neah, qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ? enchaine l'albinos, avide d'avoir le fin mot de toute cette histoire.

\- Alors ça, c'est une bonne question mon petit Allen ! S'amuse le Quatorzième en joignant ses mains dans un petit bruit sonore. Une excellente je dirais même ! Hé bien figure toi que je me suis exactement posé la même quand j'ai pris le contrôle de ton corps après ta fuite avec Road et Tyki Mikk. Je me suis aussi demandé pourquoi tu ne te souvenais plus de moi, j'ai même questionné Timcanpy ! Mais je n'ai même pas trouvé l'esquisse d'une réponse et c'est très frustrant ! commence à s'emporter le plus vieux.

\- Comment est-ce que je suis devenu ton hôte ? Avant que tu ne quitte mon corps je ne sais comment … »

Le Noah lève ses mains en l'air comme pour dire qu'il est innocent.

« - Je n'y suis pour rien, là. C'est toi qui a insisté pour le devenir, même si tu savais que tu étais destiné à disparaître. Je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de transférer mon âme dans ton corps grâce à la magie ancienne, il fait une pause avant de soupirer. Te raconter tout ça prendrait trop de temps. Beaucoup trop. Alors que dis tu d'en parler lorsque nous aurons finit cette mission ?

\- … D'accord, abdique l'exorciste après réfléxion.

\- Bien, alors … l'endroit où nous allons nous rendre n'est autre que la maison de mon enfance et par conséquent, le lieux où je t'ai rencontré. Tu ne devrais donc pas trop te perdre, connaissant ton pitoyable sens de l'orientation, ricane moqueusement le noirâtre, sous les injures de l'autre. C'est aussi l'endroit … où se trouve tout les secrets de l'Histoire cachée : les archives des bookmens, avoue avec réticence Neah.

\- Les archives des bookmens ? relève Allen avec étonnement. Pourquoi sont elles là bas ?

\- Pour tout te dire, c'est une information maintenu secrète que seul les Campbell connaissent, L'Ordre et les Noahs eux-mêmes l'ignorent et ce n'est pas plus mal. Mais vu que tu le savais par le passé, autant te le réapprendre, haisse-t-il des épaules. Si elles sont là bas c'est parce que la famille Campbell … est aussi connu sous le nom de « Clan des bookmen ». Tout les bookmens sont issus de la famille Campbell.

\- Ce qui veut dire que tu es … ! s'étonne Allen.

\- Entre autre. Mais pour devenir un bookmen, il faut faire certaines choses. Tout d'abord, il faut vouloir devenir un bookmen et être approuvé. C'est seulement à ce moment que ton nom officiel devient « l'Héritier désigné par les bookmens ». J'ai moi-même voulu devenir bookmen, pour savoir ce que les autres ignorent, mais … quand j'ai appris ce qui te transformais définitivement en apprentit … cette chose qui te donne la mémoire infaillible, serre des dents le Noah, se remémorant parfaitement l'information.

\- Tu veux dire, la capacité d'enregistrer tout en n'ayant vu, entendu, sentit, gouter ou toucher qu'une seule fois ? Et qu'est ce, cette « chose » ?

\- Le Bookman actuel te lance un sort de magie ancienne. Le symbole de ce sort se grave sur ta peau et mit au mauvais endroit, tu peux perdre l'usage de ce membre. C'est le cas pour ton ami le rouquin. Il a perdu l'usage de son œil droit à cause de ça. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi il portait un cache œil ?

\- Lavi ?! s'exclame Allen avec étonnement, ses yeux s'écarquillant. Et … est ce que tu la possède, cette marque ?

\- … Non, mais j'ai tout de même une très bonne mémoire à cause de mes gênes. Je ne retiens que les sons et je mémorise les partitions sans faute avec une facilitée déconcertante. Mais j'ai appris que je ne pourrais jamais devenir un bookmen.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas le sang des Campbell dans mes veines. Mana et moi avons été adopté. On nous a trouvé près d'un arbre de la propriété alors qu'on n'avait que quelques jours.

\- Oh … je vois. Mana aussi … il le savait ?

\- Hein ? Oh non, pas vraiment et c'est préférable d'ailleurs ! Imagine la tête qu'il aurait eu à ce moment là !s'exclame le Campbell. Disons que … je le lui ai dit pendant qu'il était dans une sorte de transe, alors il n'a pas du s'en souvenir ou même entendu. Mais c'est sans importance, ces histoires de sang ne font pas que tu ne peux pas considérer quelqu'un comme de la famille. Regarde les Noahs, ils sont un parfait exemple. On a juste les mêmes gênes, rien de plus ! Aller, assez parlé de moi. Utiliser le passage des Noahs alors que tu as une Innocence est une très mauvaise idée, alors on a pss le choix, il ne reste plus qu'à trouver la bonne porte ! »

Ainsi, le symbiotique suit Neah à travers les rues éclairées de l'Arche, fredonnant toujours la même mélodie pensivement. Il semble savoir où il va, ne regardant même pas ce qui l'entoure. Puis, il se stoppe devant une porte, dans un endroit qu'Allen n'a jamais approché. Elle ne semble pas différente de toutes les autres autour, à tel point que c'est à se demander comment Neah sait qu'il s'agit de la bonne. Mais pour avoir été au contrôle de l'Arche quelque temps, Allen sait que le Musicien connait chacune des destinations des portes. Le Quatorzième se tourne vers son neveu, l'expression grave.

« - Je dois te prévenir, Allen. cette porte n'est absolument pas comme les autre. Lorsque nous aurons franchit cette porte, l'Arche aura commencer le processus de remise en marche, ce qui va la faire devenir très instable. Je ne te garantis même pas que tu puisse ressortir intact ou même en ressortir. Tu peux très bien te faire envoyer dans une autre dimension ou je ne sais quoi, un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que ce ne soit pas le cas ! »

L'exorciste ne manque pas de rouler des yeux à cette exclamation. Décidément, son oncle ne changera jamais. C'est plus qu'étonnant la ressemblance de caractère entre lui et Mana. Tous deux semblent toujours prendre les choses à la légère, tellement que c'en est déconcertant. Il se souviendra toujours de sa rencontre avec son père adoptif et son père Mana n'a pas manqué de faire le pitre lorsqu'il lui a demandé s'il n'était pas attristé du décès de son chien …

Neah ouvre la porte et tout deux garçons la franchissent, même si c'est avec une certaine hésitation. Le ciel bleu de la dimension commence à émettre des cercles bleutés plus foncé et l'Arche toute entière se met à trembler légèrement, comme lorsqu'Allen et ses camarades se sont retrouvés enfermé dedans, obligé d'affronter les Noahs et qu'elle tremblait à chaque fois qu'une chambre était télécharger dans la nouvelle.

Ce combat qui s'est déroulé il y a maintenant près d'un an …

* * *

 **Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Qu'en avez vous pensez ? Pensez à laisser une petite reviex pour me donnez vos impressions !**

 _ **NeahCampbell54 ~**_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Salut, salut ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Pas trop chaud ? Je poste un peu en retard, car j'étais un peu occupé et j'ai eu un petit problème avec mon ordinateur, mais le voici !**

 **Elogane** _ **: Voyons, Neah a toujours profiter de son statut Noah, car c'est bien pratique de temps à autre, c'est connu ! Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, je dirais un Survival Game, personnellement. C'est un peu ça, l'univers de D Gray-man, il faut dire ! Hé bien je me demande ... Kanda ou Neah, tout dépend de la relation qu'on a avec Yuu, parce que parfois, ce n'est pas un ange en comparaison avec un Noah. Regard comment à finit le pauvre Skinn Bolic pour une petite surveillance inoffensive ! Très léger détail, je rajouterais, parce que cette sympathie pour la Destruction n'est rien en comparaison avec sa Folie et son masochisme ! Et aussi son affection mortelle pour son frère Mana, en fait ... C'est une supposition qui est plausible dans le manga, et j'adore la souligner dans mes fanfictions ! On suppose que Yuu est mort il y a environs trente ans, mais sans plus de précision, après tout. Oui, c'est la principalement raison de mon choix pour le Portugal, car il y a les Kamelot ! Tu vas voir, je leur ai réservé une excellente entrée en matière dans ce chapitre, tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! ~ J'ai ma propre idée sur le point du rajeunissement d'Allen, mais je compte plutôt l'exploiter dans une prochaine fanfiction qui changerait de mon style habituelle d'écriture. Mais je ne t'en dis pas plus ! ~**_

 _ **Il y a des théories qui disent qu'Allen est peut être l'ancien Bookmen ? Ah bon ?! Je viens tout juste de l'apprendre. C'est vrai qu'en considérant de ce point de vue, c'est plutôt spécial, je dois bien le reconnaître. Tiens, j'en ferais peut être quelque chose pour la fameuse prochaine fanfiction, ça pourrait être sympa ! Désolé, je dois l'avoir déjà dis, mais je ne supporte vraiment pas Lenalee. Je pense qu'il peut être normal qu'elle ne puisse pas encadrer un Noah quel qu'il soit avec tous les crimes à leur actif.**_

 **Disclamer : Encore et toujours, D Gray-man est la propriété de Katsura Hoshino ! ~**

 **Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : _Une rencontre inattendu ..._**

* * *

C'est par une porte de l'Arche ressemblant très fortement à celles qu'utilise les Noahs qu'Allen Walker et Neah D. Campbell arrivent dans une ruelle sombre d'une ville quelconque. A présent, l'albinos comprend ce que voulait dire le Noah tout à l'heure en disant que la porte utilisé serait « différente des autres », parce qu'elle l'est ! Et pourtant, au fond de lui, Allen se dit que c'est tout à fait normal.

« - Où allons-nous, Neah ?

\- Normalement, nous devrions facilement trouver grâce aux passants, pense le Noah en ignorant complètement l'exorciste à ses côtés. Il faut que nous nous dépêchions, plus vite ce sera fait, mieux ce sera. »

Sortant de leur endroit d'arrivé, Neah s'avance vers une personne, vraisemblablement une personne issue de la noblesse à en croire son accoutrement. Allen se contente de le suivre silencieusement avec une certaine non-assurance, ses yeux aux iris grises parcourant les alentours. Ils sont apparement dans une ville assez peuplée, mais allez savoir laquelle cependant …

« - Je vous souhaite bien le bonjour, ma dame, commence Neah en parlant portuguais, effectuant un baisemain à celle-ci, son buste courbée vers l'avant, pour le plus grand étonnement de l'albinos. Il faut dire qu'il n'a jamais vu son oncle faire preuve de courtoisie. Puis-je nourrir l'espoir que vous détenez l'information qui pourrait nous indiquer la direction de la demeure de la noble et ancienne famille Campbell ? »

Allen s'étonne encore plus en entendant Neah parler. Il parle vaguement le portuguais, mais le comprend parfaitement pour les nombreux voyages effectués avec son maitre. Le Noah vient tout juste de parler dans un langage des plus soutenus, et c'est assez déconcertant. La jeune femme qui ne doit pas avoir plus de trente ans au grand maximum examine de ses yeux doux Neah avec une certaine attention et un léger étonnement presque imperceptible. La femme est blonde et très ravissante, même s'il faut bien reconnaître qu'elle est un peu trop pâle. Plus que Neah et c'est dire, car il l'est déjà beaucoup ! Elle semble également intrigué par leurs uniformes, comme si cela ne lui était pas inconnu. Allen commence même à se demander s'il ne s'agirait pas par hasard d'une des maitresse de son oncle, ce qui serait tout de même étonnant de son point de vue. Mais la femme finit toutefois par sourire gentillement et répondre d'une voix douce.

« - En effet, je connais la direction qu'il faut suivre. Des membres de ma famille viennent tout juste de s'y rendre. Il vous suffit de continuer droit devant vous jusqu'à ce que vous atteigniez la sortie de la ville. Vous continuez ensuite pour arriver à de vastes champs de blés. Vous verrez tout au bout de ceux-ci, un manoir, il s'agit de celui que vous cherchez, indique-t-elle. Elle hésite puis ajoute d'une manière sceptique : Je pense qu'il serait préférable pour vous que vous ne vous y rendiez pas immédiatement cependant.

\- Pourrions-nous connaître la raison de cette pensée, si cela ne vous importune ?

\- Il ne s'agit que d'un conseil que vous donne, j'espère vous avoir aidé.

\- Nous aurions appliqué votre conseil avec grande joie, mais voyez-vous, ma dame, le temps dont nous disposons est des plus limités et je ne vous cache pas le fait que nous préférons éviter de rester dans les parages. Nous vous remercions de votre aide, ma dame et nous nous excusons platement de vous avoir importuner pour vous faussez compagnie ainsi. »

Sur ces prompts salutations, le duo s'en va. Allen interroge Neah sur le pourquoi du comment il ait besoin de demander son chemin pour son rendre à son ancien domicile, ce à quoi il répond que lorsqu'il vivait au manoir, il ne s'est jamais rendu en ville. Puis il le questionne sur les dires de la jeune femme. Pourquoi devraient-ils éviter de se rendre chez les Campbell pour le moment ?

« - Je crois que c'est à propos de notre statut d'exorciste, répond pensivement le Quatorzième, lui aussi sceptique à ce sujet. Je ne doute pas qu'elle en sache quelque chose, sur cette satané guerre qui se passe dans l'ombre. Je crois déjà avoir mon idée sur le pourquoi du comment, mais honnêtement, je préfèrerais me tromper. »

Allen pouffe, s'attirant un regard interrogateur.

« - C'est juste que, commence-t-il toujours en ricanant, j'ignorais que tu pouvais autant faire preuve de mondanité.

\- Pardon ? s'offusque le Musicien. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié mon cher Allen, j'ai reçu la même éducation que mon frère. Je sais parfaitement comment jouer mes cartes pour obtenir ce que je souhaite en prime. »

Les deux exorcistes suivents sans faute les indications données et une fois à destination, Neah s'étonne de constater que pratiquement rien n'a changé en tout de même plus de trente cinq ans. Au bout d'une longue heure de marche, le manoir n'est plus qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres. Arrivé devant la porte, Allen remarque que son oncle regarde fixement et longuement le seul arbre présent dans le champ de blés.

« - Tout va bien, Neah ? questionne Allen avec inquiétude.

\- Je refléchis juste, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. »

Son poing s'abat sur le bois de la porte, émettant un bruit qui lui fait regretter son geste. Son ouïe des plus sensible en prend un choc ! La porte d'entrée s'ouvre silencieusement sur une jeune femme dont les vêtements ne laissent pas à douter sur son statut de servante. Elles les regarde droit dans les yeux, leur demandant la raison de leur venu.

« - Nous souhaiterions nous entretenir avec le chef du clan Campbell, explique évasivement le Noah avec désinvolture.

\- Le Maître est actuellement en entretien avec d'autres personnes, mais à en croire vos uniformes, que vous vous joigniez à eux ne posera aucun problème. »

Cette histoire ne dit rien qui vaille à Allen. « A en croire leurs uniformes », c'est ce qu'elle a dit et c'est une bonne raison d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Les deux exorcistes suivent de près la femme dans les couloirs. Ils arrivent bien rapidement devant une nouvelle porte à laquelle la servante frappe, et une fois une autorisation d'accès, elle l'ouvre. Allen manque de faire un crise cardiaque en voyant un Noah qu'il connait fort bien en pleine conversation avec l'homme qui doit être le maître des lieux.

« - Maître, des exorcistes, présente la servante de sa voix monotone. »

Une chose volante non identifié bondit quasiment immédiatement sur Neah en criant joyeusement son prénom. Le pauvre n'a malheureusement pas le temps d'esquiver, l'information n'ayant pas encore circuler jusqu'à son cerveau tellement il est surprit. La chose volante se trouve être en réalité une gamine Noah, Road Kamelot. Celui qu'Allen reconnaît être Tyki Mikk le regarde avec un amusement non feint.

Road s'éloigne un peu du Musicien mais reste obstinément accroché – perché – à lui et Allen s'en réjouit fortement. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas sur lui que la neuvième apôtre jette son dévolue, il ne va pas en pleurer.

« - Neah, c'est quoi cet uniforme ? boude la fillette en avisant la tenue du nommé. Il ne te va pas du tout ! Je préfère tes habits de Musicien, ceux que tu portes d'habitudes !

\- C'est un uniforme d'exorciste, comme tu peux le constater, soupire faussement d'exaspération le Quatorzième. Mais c'est vrai que je préfère tout de même mes autres vêtements. Tu peux me lâcher maintenant, Road ?

\- Non, répond de but en blanc la gamine. »

Le Musicien lâche un soupire. On dirait qu'il n'a nul autre choix que de la garder sur lui, pas qu'elle soit lourdre, mais il a une préférence pour garder son entière liberté de mouvements. Peut être que c'est à cause de cela qu'elle ne veut pas le lâcher, de peur qu'il attaque.

« - Oh, si ce n'est pas le Shonen, lâche un autre des Nohs présents. »

Neah salue poliment le maitre des lieux. Bien entendu, il se présente juste comme étant « Neah ». Enfin, comme quoi on « peut l'appeler Neah », plutôt. Dire son nom ce serait s'attirer la vigilence, tout ce dont il n'a absolument pas besoin. Le Quatorzième et Allen se retrouvent en très peu de temps, installer dans la même banquette que celui où est installé l'autre Noah. Allen, à côté de Tyki.

« - Dis moi Road, commence Neah prudement, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Une affaire pour le Comte ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Nous sommes juste venu livré un colis.

\- Un colis ? relève Neah, en haussant discrètement un sourcil. Oh, intéressant. ~ »

Ce qui est « intéressant » c'est ce que peut bien être ce fameux « colis ». En tant que Noah, les humains sont pour lui des objets. Il a déjà par le passé utilisé le mot « colis » en parlant d'humain pendant une mission. C'est une sorte de code, en quelque sorte, pour être discret hors de l'Arche. Il faut toujours surveiller ses arrières, après tout !

« - Dis Neah, tu comptes bientôt revenir au Clan ? demande innocement la neuvième apôtre.

\- Non, je reste avec Allen. Et je ne supporte plus le Comte, tu le sais très bien, termine-t-il avec du vénin dans la voix.

\- C'est dommage … Millénaire serait ravi que tu reviennes. Il était très anxieux de se retrouver face à toi, le jour de ton éveil complet, avoue-t-elle avec un petit sourire triste.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre venu, exorcistes ? demande soudainement le maitre des lieux, afin de baisser la tension des lieux.

\- L'Ordre Noir insiste encore et toujours pour faire de votre famille, des informateurs, dit de but en blanc Neah. Mais je suppose que vous allez refuser une nouvelle fois. Parce que vos informations doivent rester secrètes. Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est ici que se trouve les archives des Bookmens, après tout, hausse-t-il des épaules, avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

\- Comment savez vous pour … ?! s'étonne l'homme.

\- On ne répond pas à une question par une autre question, c'est malpolie. Et si je sais ce genre de chose, c'est simplement parce qu'il y a plus de trente cinq ans, j'ai vécu ici. Neah D. Campbell, ça te dis quelque chose ?

\- Tu … Tu es … Neah D. Campbell ? Tu es … toujours en vie ?! s'exclame l'homme, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Absolument pas, roule des yeux le Noah, comme tu peux actuellement le constater, je suis un spectre venu te hanter parce que je n'avais rien à faire de mieux. »

Une nouvelle fois, Allen peut constater la ressemblance physique flagrante entre Neah et Tyki. Ils pourraient aisément se faire passer pour des frères de sang, et tous n'y verraient que du feu. Même Tyki semble s'en étonner lui même, ses yeu fixant avec un peu trop d'attention le Quatorzième qui ne semble absolument pas s'en offusquer.

« - Alors Shonen, commence le Noah du Plaisir en se tournant vers lui, il semblerait que tu sois mainetnant devenu blanc.

\- Je ne pense pas, répond imédiatement l'interpellé d'un voix neutre, je me suis rendu compte que finalement, personne ne peut être entièrement blanc ou noir. Chacun … à sa part de noirceur plus ou moins présente. Nous sommes juste … gris, certaines étant plus foncé que d'autres. »

Pendant que les deux « ennmis » discutent, les Campbell se lancent dans un affrontement de regard, qui s'achève en une fusillade, pour le plus grand plaisir de Road, toujours accroché au Musicien qui ne se préoccupe maintenant plus de sa présence. Ils n'ont pas l'air de s'entendre, ces deux là. Finalement, après un long moment, un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Neah alors qu'il déclare joyeusement :

« - Ça aurait été avec un immense plaisir que j'aurai continuer ce fascinant affrontement, mais je préfère d'autant plus me préoccuper de ce fameux « colis ». Ça ne dérange personne si je le ramène avec moi ?

\- … Si cela te fais plaisir, son cas ne nous préoccupe plus. Tu peux même le ramener à l'Ordre si cela te chante, Neah. Ce n'est qu'un raté de son espèce. On l'aurait probablement laissé mourir autrement. »

Allen fronce ses sourcils.

Est qu'ils sont réellement en train de converser à propos d'un être humain, un vrai ? Il a horreur des personnes qui négligent ainsi la vie ! Neah et l'homme se lèvent, suivit d'Allen. Mais Neah lui fait signe de rester où il est, alors il se rassoit, peu à l'aise. Road reste accroché à son perchoir qui ne pipe mot dessus. Il semble être habituer à un tel comportement …

Le maitre des lieux conduit donc les deux plus anciens Noahs hors de la pièce, laissant Allen et Tyki ensemble, seuls.

« - L'Administration Central ne t'as toujours pas remit en cellule ? questionne Tyki, juste pour entamer la conversation.

\- Non. En réalité, seul Neah les intéressaient, commence à expliquer l'ancien hôte du Quatorzième. Link m'a brièvement expliqué qu'ils pensaient que m'enfermer avait plus de chance de permettre à Neah de s'emparer de mon corps. Une tentative qui a échoué, il semble hésiter avant d'ajouter : grâce à votre intervention. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous remercier …

\- C'était il y a un moment. Et c'était très amusant de te voir résister, déclare Tykien balayant l'air de sa main.

\- Cela fait longtemps que Road …

\- Il y a trois semaines, répond l'autre en ayant parfaitement répondu à la question.

\- Elle s'est réincarnée … ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Road est une des plus puissantes du clan. Elle existe sans existé, il semble cherché ses mots, je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer. Comme tu n'es pas – plus ? – un Noah, c'est plus compliqué …

\- Je pense avoir suffisament été l'hôte de Neah pour comprendre.

\- … Les autres ne seront pas contents que je te dise ça, mais … Pour vaincre un Noah, il faut le forcer à prendre son apparence originelle, et la Mémoire de prendre le contrôle du corps de son hôte. A partir de là, tu peux avoir l'espoir d'en avoir un. Jusqu'à présent, seul le Quatorzième et ton ami de Seconde Génération ont réussit cet exploit. Au moins, tu peux déjà te réjouir de m'avoir forcé à cette extrémité, sourit-il. »

Les yeux d'Allen s'écarquillent lorsqu'il comprend. L'épisode de l'Arche lui revient en mémoire. Lorsqu'il a vaincu Tyki, qu'il était persuadé d'avoir exorciser son Noah … En réalité, il a juste effacé … la capacité de Tyki à réprendre entièrement sa forme humaine, d'où son teint basané qu'il a en permanence. Tout s'explique, et il s'en veut d'autant.

A présent, il peut mesurer la puissance d'attaque de son oncle.

Il se souvient de ne pas du tout avoir réussit à faire froncer des sourcils la Mémoire Noah en Tyki. Et Neah … il a réussit à quasiment anéantir le Clan Noah tout entier, ne faisant que deux survivants. Le Comte Millénaire et Road Kamelot. Kanda aussi, il est puissant. Puisqu'il a réussit à tué un incarnation Noah.

\- Pour en revenir à Road, reprend Tyki avec une pause pour laisser le temps à l'autre de tout comprendre, son Rêve a momentannément été brisé. Nous n'avons rien ressentis à sa disparition, et toi non plus, puisque tu étais encore l'hôte du Quatorzième complètement éveillé. J'ai vaguement compris que Wisely pouvait communiquer avec elle trois mois après ta fuite, mais sans plus … Quoi qu'il en soit, heureusement que j'ai insisté pour que Sheryl ne vienne pas. Il est probable qu'à l'heure qu'il est, tu aurais été démembré, rit nerveusement le Troisième apôtre.

\- Sheryl ?

\- Mon frère. Desires, si tu préfère. Tu sais, celui que tu as renversé à la Branche Américaine de l'Ordre alors qu'il était sur un cercueil. Et qui contrôle le corps de ses adversaires, occasionnellement …

\- Ah, lui, se remémore Allen. Tu as un vrai frère ? s'étonne-t-il ensuite.

\- Ouais, il est fatiguant. Il fait une fixette sur Road – qui est sa fille – et moi.

\- J'ignorais qu'il y avait de la vraie famille dans le Clan Noah. Et que Road était par extension ta nièce … Il est si fatiguant ?

\- Je ne veux même pas en parler, soupire de désarrois le Noah. Cela fait plusieurs mois qu'il insiste pour me marier. Il l'a même suggérer au Prince lors d'une de ses visites au manoir …

\- J'imagine bien la scène, sourit machiavéliquement son homologue.

\- C'est de la torture, tranche Tyki. »

Neah et le Campbell arrive sans trop tarder devant une porte. L'homme l'ouvre sans hésitation et Neah passe le seuil le premier. La première chose qui interpelle le Noah dans la pièce, c'est le jeune homme allongé sur un lit, dont la respiration semble douloureuse, erratique et des plus laborieuses, à tel point qu'on l'entend très clairement. Sur la table de chevet juste à côté, on peut voir un petit marteau. Il s'agit d'une Innocence.

Neah hausse un sourcil.

« - Dyho, par simple curiosité : Où est Bookman ?

\- Quelle question ! Il est partit travailler, sur un nouvel enregistrement. Ne compare pas un raté avec lui, c'est une offense, s'offusque le nommé Dyho.

\- Une offense pour laquelle je ne compte pas m'excuser, réplique Neah avec provocation. Road, est ce que ce garçon a toujours en lui le virus de Fiddler ? se renseigne-t-il ensuite.

\- Non, Tyki lui a justement demandé de le lui retirer avant que nous ne partions.

\- Très bien, cela va arranger mes affaires. Je vais m'occuper de son cas sans plus tarder. »

Le Noah extirpe de sa veste beige, son fidèle paquet de cartes. Il s'empare d'une carte – le deux de Coeur – en s'avançant vers le souffrant. Sans plus de cérémonie, il enfonce la carte dans la poitrine du garçon aux cheveux roux dont la respiration se stabilise presque instantannément.

« - Road, ce n'est pas que tu me dérange mais j'ai besoin que tu te cramponnes ailleurs qu'autour de mon cou, afin que je puisse le porter, dit-il en désignant le jeune homme sur le lit. »

Après quelques maintes protestations, Road finit par céder et Neah peut enfin porter le garçon dans ses bras, notant au passage qu'il est un peu trop léger pour que ce soit normal.

Lorsqu'ils descendent, Allen s'étonne en voyant Lavi être porté par son oncle adoptif. Il se lève en s'exclamant :

« - Lavi !

\- Ne fait pas trop de bruit Allen, tu me fais mal aux oreilles et en plus, tu vas de le réveiller. Mmh, il réfléchit à haute voix : L'avoir avec nous risque de considérablement compliquer avec l'Arche à présent. Déjà que toi c'était vraiment juste …

\- Tu as un problème avec ton Arche, Neah ? demande avec curiosité Road, tout de même inquiète pour la structure à laquelle tient beaucoup Neah.

\- On peut dire ça, oui. Pour venir ici, j'ai dû utiliser une ancienne brèche. Alors comme tu t'en doutes, le processus de redémarrage de l'Arche s'est activé. Il est encore loin d'être achevé, alors bon … L'Arche est actuellement comme qui dirait … disfonctionnelle. Mais ce n'est rien de grave, s'exclame Neah face au regard de l'enfant. Un morceau de piano et ça ira ! D'ailleurs, cette histoire me rappelle que nous devons nous dépêcher. J'aurai dû prendre Link avec moi, peu importe les risques. Il l'aurait porté ! »

Une heure plus tard, après quelques jérémiades incessantes de la part de la Noah du Rêve voulant absolument rester avec son Neah, les deux exorcistes peuvent à présent retourner à l'Arche, aillant encore une dernière chose à faire avant de rentrer au Quartier Général. Soit, achever le processus de redémarrage de l'Arche et ce, le plus rapidement possible, de préférence.

Son état est quelque peu préoccupant, il faut bien l'avouer. Elle tremble beaucoup et certains endroits sont fissurés, comme le sol, les façades des maison … Une raison qui pousse Neah et Allen de se dépêcher d'entrer dans la salle secrète du Musicien.

Arrivé dans celle-ci, Neah pose sans trop de douceur, sa charge sur le canapé blanc de la pièce alors qu'Allen s'assied sur une chaise, près du canapé blanc. Le Musicien s'installe au piano consciencieusement et, après avoir jeté un regard noir à son propre reflet dans le grand miroir de la pièce qui fait tout un mur, commence à faire danser ses doigts habillements et gracieusement sur les touches noires et blanches de l'instrument.

La mélodie que joue Neah est exactement la même que celle qu'Allen jouait auparavant et pourtant … on dirait un tout autre morceau, une toute autre mélodie. Le son est bien plus doux, moins cassant et emporte au loin l'esprit de quiconque qui l'écoute. L'albinos se fait alors la réflexion que son oncle par adoption est bel et bien le véritable Musicien de l'Arche, que l'Arche lui appartient à lui seul. Le Pianniste manie à la perfection cette immense structure alors que ses doigts dansent merveilleusement bien sur le clavier, les effleurants du bout des doigts.

La remise en marche de la structure se termine en même temps que la mélodie qui a duré plus longtemps que lorsque c'est Allen qui joue. Ce dernier trouve le spectacle d'un Neah seul au piano bien trop vide, bien trop … fade. Comme s'il manquait quelque chose, ou même quelqu'un, mais il ne parvient pas à mettre le doigt sur cette chose.

« - Je sais à quoi tu penses Allen, dis Neah en regardant avec nostalgie l'instrument devant lui. Tu est en train de te dire qu'il manque quelque chose au tableau, hein ?

\- Je pense plutôt que c'est « quelqu'un », avous l'albinos.

\- C'est normal, lui répond le Noah de la Destruction. Je suis incomplet sans mon frère Mana. D'habitude, je ne joue jamais sans lui. Mais aujourd'hui et pour encore longtemps, je n'ai d'autres choix … Allez, a présent, dépêchons nous. On rapporte …

\- Lavi, lui rappelle Allen.

\- Oui, c'est ça. On rapporte « Lavi » à l'Ordre et ensuite on revient ici pour parler un peu. A condition qu'on ne me demande pas en réunion d'urgence à propos de porte disparue ou quelque chose du même genre, s'amuse Neah en sachant que ce sera probablement le cas. »

Le Noah se lève et vient reprendre le rouquin posé un peu plus tôt sur la banquette et, en compagnie d'Allen, quitte l'Arche.

Les deux exorcistes emmènent ensuite ensemble l'apprentit bookmen à l'infirmerie, sous les regards incrédules des personnes qu'ils croisent en chemin.

Lavi, l'exorciste censé avoir été enlevé par le Clan Noah, se trouve évanouit dans les bras du Quatorzième. Cette vision a de quoi attirer les soupçons sur propos de celui-ci.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie, l'Infirmière en Chef vient immédiatement à leur rencontre et demande à Neah de posé l'évanouie sur le lit qu'elle lui indique. La femme commence alors une inspection concernant l'état de santé du rouquin, ce n'est pas étonnant. Il a tout de même été en contact pendant de long mois avec les Noahs, qui ne sont pas connus pour leur bonté d'âme.

« - Il va bien, il s'est juste évanouit. J'ai déjà vérifier son état un peu plus tôt. »

C'est à ce moment là que Link entre dans la pièce, le pas rapide et se poste devant le Noah qu'il est censé protéger. Neah sait déjà arfaitement ce qu'il va lui dire et ce n'est pas compliqué à deviner.

« - L'inspecteur Luverrier réclame votre présence, Quatorzième. Veuillez me suivre.

\- Oui, oui, s'amuse Neah, j'arrive. On se retrouve plus tard, Allen ! »

Neah suit les pas de son « protecteur », sans aucun doute amusé par la situation, pour ne pas changer. Il s'en doutait parfaitement de celle-là, alors il peut bien s'amuser un peu !

* * *

 **Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Laissez une petite review pour me donner votre opinion et on se dit au prochain dans très bientôt, qui arrive normalement mercredi qui arrive !**

 ** _NeahCampbell54_ ~**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Salut salut, comment allez-vous en cette chaude journée - ou soirée - ? Bien, j'espère ! Je suis légèrement en retard, car j'ai définitivement tué mon ordinateur. Du coup je suis assez restreinte au niveau de l'écriture ainsi que de la réécriture de cette fanfiction. Enfin, bref !**

 _ **Disclamer : Comme nous le savons tous ici, D Gray-man est la création de Katsura Hoshino !**_

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : _Une réunion indésirable ..._**

* * *

Exceptionnellement docile, Neah D. Campbell suit sans faire d'histoire l'inspecteur Howard Link à travers le bâtiment, fredonnant même sa fameuse mélodie avec un amusement à peine dissimulé, pour ne pas changer. Le Corbeau lui-même s'en étonne et ne manque pas de rester un minimum sur ses gardes. On ne sait jamais, avec ce genre d'individu. Cela fait bien un moment qu'il cotoie fréquement le Noah, et celui ci est loin d'être connu pour obéir sans rechigner. Il l'avoue de lui-même et ne manque pas l'occasion de déclarer que « le Comte Millénaire n'est jamais parvenu à le faire plier ». Et puis, tous ceux de l'Ordre Noir savent ça : « Noah heureux, coup foireux. »

« - Je peux comprend que les personnes sans abris veuillent en avoir un, mais tout de même ... Il faut être sacrément dérangé pour rejoindre le Vatican. Ou le Comte en tant que Skull, mais chacun ses délires, dirons-nous ! il prend une mine pensive, une main sous son menton avant de claquer dans ses doigts, comme illuminé en déclarant : L'actuel Wisely était dans cette situation, avant de se faire adopter … »

Link n'a nullement besoin de réfléchir pour parfaitement comprendre le sous-entendu derrière ces paroles, c'est pourquoi il se contente d'ignorer le Noah. Mais au fait ... comment sait-il sait cela d'abord ? Ah … C'est un Noah, il ne faut pas chercher plus loin.

Mais Howard aimerait tout de même bien savoir d'où il tient tout cela ...

« - Ce n'est pas très malin non plus de fournir de la Matière Noire à l'Ordre, continue le Quatorzième, même si le résultat était plaisant, il n'y a pas à dire ! Au moins, un sourire se trace sur ses lèvres, tu es un brave petit chien. »

Ledit « brave petit chien » sent une veine pulser sur sa tempe alors qu'il commence à perdre patience. Il s'arrête soudainement, Neah également, alors qu'il se retourne en s'exclamant :

« - Mais comment pouvez-vous savoir tout cela ?!

\- Hé, calme toi, tempère le Noah d'un voix taquine, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui en a parlé, et de ton plein gré. Tu te souviens, lors de son petit séjour en prison. J'étais déjà éveillé à ce moment là, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, il plisse les yeux, c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle Allen s'est fait enfermé par votre Ordre, puis il croise les bras sur sa poitrine, que je ne te reprenne pas à sous-estimer les Noahs, c'est déplaisant.

\- Vous _l'_ avez donc vu ? questionne le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mmh ? L'Apo-truc ? demande Neah avec du vénin dans la voix. Ouais, et ce n'était pas agréable. « Le Cœur s'inquiète, » et blablabla, mime-t-il avec un certain agacement, comme si ça pouvait être le cas !

\- Que voulez vous dire ? s'intéresse Link. Vous savez où il se trouve actuellement ?

\- C'est bien possible, comme ça ne peut pas l'être, répond vaguement le Quatorzième avec insolence, je ne délivre pas ce genre d'informations n'importe comment et surtout, à n'importe qui. C'est bien plus amusant de voir le monde courir dans tout les sens. »

Le Corbeau examine d'un œil suspicieux son homologue. Il doit bien l'avouer, parfois, cet personne lui tape sur le système. Il semble se complaire à observer le monde s'activer autour de lui alors qu'il est bien fort probable qu'il sache bien plus de chose sur cette Guerre Sainte qui quiconque, y compris les bookmens. Il n'y a aucun doute à avoir sur le fait qu'il sache la position exact du Coeur, tout comme il peut l'ignorer à cause de sa nature de Noah qui le pousserait à le détruire.

Ayant assez trainé, ils se remettent en chemin et ne tardent pas à arriver à destination. Ce qui veut dire : le bureau du Grand Intendant. L'inspecteur Malcolm C. Luverrier est toujours à cet endroit, on peut donc le considérer comme l'équivalent de son propre bureau se trouvant à l'Administration Centrale. Link s'apprête à frapper à la porte cependant, Neah l'ouvre et accède aux lieux.

« - Je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter de frapper aux portes en ma présence, dit avec lassitude Neah, ça fait mal aux oreilles.

\- Quatorzième, l'accueille Luverrier, me voilà étonné que vous fassiez acte de présence aussi tôt.

\- J'ai prévu d'aller voir Allen juste après, explique froidement le Noah, et je ne compte pas le faire attendre trop longtemps juste par envie d'embrouiller le monde. Il est vraiment cruel quand il le veut, dit-il en riant nerveusement. Principalement quand il a un livre avec lui. »

Link fronce ses sourcils en se faisant la réflexion qu'Allen Walker n'a jamais de livre sous la main. Il l'a de nombreuses fois soupçonné d'en avoir horreur. Alors, comment peut il bien faire quelque chose avec ce genre d'objet sans en avoir sur lui au juste ? Chercher à comprendre est une action bien inutile. Comme il le dit souvent, Neah est un mystère qu'on ne peut résoudre.

« - Je vous en prie, installez-vous, Quatorzième. »

Le Musicien ne se fait pas prier, mais jette tout de même un mauvais regard à l'homme, n'aimant guère le surnom et le ton qu'on emploie lorsqu'on lui adresse la parole. Il part s'installer sur la chaise qu'on lui désigne d'un geste de la main, c'est celle où il s'assied lorsqu'il vient dans ce bureau pour converser avec Komui, pour le plus grand désarroi de son assistante qui ne souhaite que voir celui-ci travailler une bonne fois pour toute !

« - Bien, se réjouit l'inspecteur, tout d'abord, quels sont les résultats de la mission que vous avez effectué ?

\- Hé hé, un sourire se trace sur les lèvres du Noah. Dyho est toujours aussi insupportable. De toute manière, nous n'avons jamais été sur la même longueur d'onde et ça ne risque pas de changer.

\- Vous le connaissez ? relève l'inspecteur.

\- Mmh, depuis un _petit_ moment, on va dire, ouais, bougonne-t-il. Il semble penser à quelque chose avant de hausser les épaules et de déclarer d'un ton lasse tout en roulant des yeux : Quelqu'un finira bien par l'apprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre, alors ... Dyho Campbell est mon « cousin », nous n'avons qu'un lien de parenté, alors bon ... »

Il y a quelques minutes de silence.

« - Attends Neah, le coupe le Grand Intendant resté jusqu'à maintenant à l'écart, tu es en train de dire que …

\- C'est ça, lui répond le Noah en tournant son regard doré vers lui, « Walker » n'est qu'un patronyme. Un ami m'a jadis proposé de l'utiliser pour passer inaperçu après ma trahison au Clan Noah, sa voix est légèrement amère mais personne ne s'en soucie. Quand te es en fuite ... il vaut mieux utiliser une autre identité. Mais mon vrai nom, dit-il en tournant son attention cette fois-ci sur l'inspecteur, est Neah D. Campbell, il plisse les yeux avant de poursuivre. Si je me souviens bien, je n'ai qu'un ancêtre commun avec lui, mais c'est comme tout humain sur cette terre : Noah. Mais ce sont des détails sans importance ! Et si on parlait plutôt de la raison de cette _charmante_ invitation ? change de sujet Neah, sa voix devenant à présent sérieuse. C'est à propos de mon Arche, n'est ce pas ?

\- Vous avez bien deviné. Toutes les portes ouvertes par Allen Walker ont disparu. Avez vous une explication à cela, Quatorzième ?

\- Pour être franc, commence Neah la voix et le regard vides d'émotions, je me demande si tu sais la réponse ou si tu l'ignore. Dans les deux cas, c'est stupide. Komui, il se tourne vers le nommé, tu n'aurais pas des fléchettes ? Je ferai en sorte de ne blesser personne.

\- Ne changez pas de sujet ! s'exclame Luverrier. Et ne vous moquez pas de nous non plus.

\- Il me semble avoir entendu dire que Marian était un expert en changement de sujet et qu'il ne se privait pas de le faire en ta présence. Et il se trouve ... que je suis pire que lui et que j'ai horreur de perdre. Pour ta gouverne, je ne me moque pas de toi, même si se moquer des humains est une occupation des plus hilarantes. Tu as toi-même dit. Allen est celui qui a ouvert des portes, pas moi. Il n'est et n'a jamais été le véritable Musicien, car j'ai continué de subsister d'une manière ou d'une autre, il se tourne vers le Grand Intendant, tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais expliqué Komui à propos des portes ? Il en existe deux types. Pour me rendre au Portugal, j'ai utilisé un ancienne brèche, ce qui a forcé le redémarrage de l'Arche. Toutes les entrées ouverte après l'arrêt se sont refermées. Cette brèche que j'ai utilisé est un peu spécial. Elle est sauvegardé dans l'Ache depuis près de cinquante ans, créer par le Comte Millénaire lui-même avant mon apparition.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas en avoir fait une nouvelle alors ?

\- J'aime bien cette brèche, elle a une belle histoire et j'ai pour principe de ne jamais ouvrir deux brèches qui ne sont pas séparés par plusieurs milliers de kilomètres, explique-t-il froidement. Et aussi ... c'est _mon_ Arche, j'en fais ce que bon me semble. Après, je peux toujours m'amuser à vous voir essayer de la contrôler. Le rôle de Musicien ... n'est pas simple à obtenir. »

L'arrogance de Neah semble agacer Luverrier qui se retient de dire quelque chose. Ce Noah n'est pas facile à soumettre à ses ordres. Mais un jour, il lui appartiendra et il aura le plein pouvoir sur lui. Il en fait le serment !

« - Quatorzième ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Link ? soupire le Noah.

\- Vous possédez des informations sur la localisation du Coeur, n'est ce pas ? J'ai longuement réfléchit à vos propos et c'est la conclusion qui en est ressortit, expose le blond.

\- Il me semble te l'avoir déjà dis : c'est bien possible, comme ça ne peut pas l'être.

\- Vous savez où se trouve le Coeur ? s'intéresse soudainement Malcolm.

\- Ces informations valent chères, dit innocement Neah en comtemplant ses ongles, si vous m'en donnez qui en valent le détour, peut être en saurais-je plus ...

\- … Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ? demande l'inspecteur. »

Un mauvais rictus se trace sur les lèvres du Noah, commençant à faire regretter ses dires à Luverrier.

« - Toutes les activités connus de l'exorciste Cross Marian durant ces trente cinq dernières années, ainsi que l'endroit où il se trouve, annocence-t-il, on ne m'a pas aussi facilement. Il est vivant, n'est ce pas ?

\- Qu … !

\- Alors ?

\- … Komui, allez chercher le dossier de Cross Marian, marmonne l'envoyé de l'Administration Centrale entre ses dents.

\- Très bien. »

Le Grand Intendant se dirige sans mot dire vers les étagères présentes dans un coin de la pièce, cherche un petit moment parmis les nombreux dossiers rangés, et finit par en sortir un assez épais qu'il donne à Neah qui commence à le feuilleter pensivement.

« - Voici toutes le dossier complet de l'exorciste Cross Marian, compris dedans, son passé. Considérer cela comme un plus afin que vous compreniez l'importance de l'information en échange, lui explique-t-on. Il se trouve actuellement à l'aile Asiatique de l'Ordre. Seul son chef actuel, Bak Chan sait exactement où.

\- J'irai voir ça, histoire de m'assurer que c'est vrai. J'espère que ce n'est pas un mensonge, où ça risque de mal finir. J'examinerai ce dossier plus en détail plus tard, il referme le dossier et ancre ses iris dans celles de son homologue. Le Coeur de l'Innocence est actuellement sur cette île, déjà lié à _un_ « compatible ».

\- Donc ce n'est pas l'exorciste Lenalee Lee. Qui est cette personne ?

\- J'ai dis que je donnerai simplement sa position, pas le nom de son compatible. Mais à en croire vos expressions, vous avez une idée de qui il s'agit, même si je doute que ce soit vrai.

\- Le Coeur est l'Innocence d'Allen Walker, n'est ce pas ?

\- Qui sait, hausse le Noah des épaules, maintenant que nous avons finit de parler, je m'en vais retrouver Allen pour examiner ce charmant dossier. J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour traumatisé à ce point Allen. »

Neah se lève en s'emparant du dossier, faisant attention à ce qu'aucune feuille ne s'échappe, ce qui serait bien dommage. Le regard à Link en se levant est significatif : il le met au défi de le suivre. Il s'en vont donc chacun dans une direction opposée.

Neah franchit les différents couloirs d'une démarche rapide. Il sait qu'il ne doit pas faire attendre Allen trop longtemps s'il ne veut pas se recevoir un coup de livre sur le crâne. L'albinos ne se souvient peut être pas de cela, mais lui oui. Ce geste est vraiment douloureux, même pour une personne comme lui. Il s'est d'ailleurs beaucoup étonné quand il a, pour la première fois, remarqué que son ami ne se promenait pas avec ne serait ce qu'un petit livre de poche sur lui. Il a eu beaucoup de difficultés à s'y habituer, à cet Allen.

Sur son chemin pour le chambre de celui-ci, il croise l'exorciste Lenalee Lee, la sœur du Grand Intendant Komui Lee et une jeune femme qu'il ne porte pas spécialement dans son coeur. Elle s'arrête juste devant lui, gênée par un détail qui échappe complètement au Noah. Il hausse simplement un sourcil pour inciter la jeune femme à prendre la parole.

« - Euh … Je … Je voulais te remercier, Neah, s'explique-t-elle timidement.

\- Me remercier pour ? Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir fait quelque chose qui mérite ce geste. Surtout que nous ne sommes pas en bon terme de par mon statut de noah et éventuellement, faiseur de trouble pour exorcistes, alors ne gâche pas ta salive, il reprend son chemin.

\- Tu te trompes ! s'exclame Lenalee en le retenant par un pan de sa veste, le forçant à s'arrêter. Quand on ignorait ta nature de Noah, ton caractère était la seule chose remarquable. J'ai refusé de l'admettre, mais tu n'es pas comme tes semblables, tu es différent ! Je suis certaine que tu n'as d'ailleurs jamais tué un seul être humain !

\- Vraiment ? relève Neah. Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai jamais tué un seul être humain ? un sourire se trace sur ses lèvres. Mais je suis pire qu'eux. Contrairement à moi, ils sont beaucoup plus sympathique lorsqu'ils se battent. J'ai anihiler une génération de Noah entière, ce sont des humains, tu sais. Je n'ai eu aucun remord à faire ça. Alors, pourquoi tu veux me remercier ?

\- Pour avoir ramené Lavi au Quartier Général ! Alors Neah, merci beaucoup d'avoir ramené Lavi à la maison ! »

Le Quatorzième écaquille ses yeux, surprit l'espace d'un instant.

 _Cette fille … est vraiment stupide._

\- Si c'est tout ce que tu voulais, je vais y aller maintenant. Allen m'attend.

\- … Qu'est ce que tu as dans les mains ? C'est un dossier ?

\- C'est ça, sur Cross Marian, répond froidement Neah.

\- Tu t'intéresses au Général Cross ?

 _Mais c'est qu'elle ne le fait pas exprès en plus !_

Le Noah commence à s'en aller. Seulement, il s'arrête au niveau de l'oreille de la jeune femme pour y murmurer avec cruauté :

« - Je n'ai pas seulement tué des Noahs. Nombre de tes camarades exorcistes d'il y a trente cinq ans ont péri douloureusement. J'ai tué ... le premier Kanda Yuu et sa copine. »

Il s'en va rien ajouter de plus. Il entend très clairement les sanglots de l'exorciste alors qu'elle s'écroule sur le sol, le visage noyé de larmes. Vraiment ... il ne parvient pas à la supporter, cette femme. Toujours à dire du bien de l'Ordre, à considérer la Congrégation comme sa _maison_ et elle convaint facilement les autres à adopter cet optique. Tout ce qu'il déteste chez l'espèce humaine. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, cela ferait longtemps qu'elle ne serait plus de ce monde !

 _Les humains sont faibles._

C'est un fait.

Ils se reposent constamment sur les autres lorsque leurs vies sont menacées sans aucune honte et n'hésite pas à sacrifier leur propre vie pour des causes perdues. Seulement, lorsqu'arrive l'heure du jugement, ils fondent en larmes et se contredisent eux-mêmes. Qui a-t-il de pire que cela ? S'ils veulent se suicider,ils n'ont qu'à faire en sorte que cela serve au moins cela serve à quelque chose, à quelqu'un !

Neah, lui, ne vit que pour son frère.

Sans Mana, la vie n'a aucun sens à ses yeux.

C'est la raison pour laquelle il suit le chemin qui va le conduire à sa perte à un moment ou à un autre. Ce monde peut bien sombrer dans l'oublie, qu'importe. Du moment que son frère est toujours en vie, tout lui va. Sa vie n'est rien, elle n'a aucune valeur. Tout simplement parce qu'il est le Musicien.

Lorsque le Quatorzième arrive dans la chambre d'Allen, il se fige sur place. L'albinos est en train de lire un livre.

 _Un livre épais._

 _Un livre bien trop épais._

Il le sent mal celui là, avec son livre un peu trop volumineux à son goût. Il déglutit.

« - A … Allen ! il rit nerveusement alors que des sueurs froides traversent sa colonne vertébrale. Tu viens, on va dans l'Arche ?

\- Tu en as mis du temps à venir ici, Neah. J'ai trouvé ce livre à la section scientifique, il est passionnant, dit innocement Allen en lui montrant ledit livre. Je me suis souvenu que j'adorais ces ouvrages. Je n'en avais pas relu depuis très longtemps, tu sais. Alors je l'ignorais moi-même. Je crois que mes souvenirs commencent à me revenir en mémoire.

\- Je vois ça Allen, je vois ça. Allez, qu'on en finisse ! J'aurai également un autre sujet à parler avec toi. C'est à propos de Cross Marian.

\- Ah, il ne semble pas plus embaler que cela sur le sujet. »

Allen referme son ouvrage et rejoint Neah en train d'ouvrir une porte qui les conduit en direction de la pièce secrète du Musicien. De longues explications vont avoir lieu, on dirait bien ...

* * *

 **Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ?**

 **Pensez à laisser une review pour ce chapitre afin de vous exprimer ! Au prochain chapitre !**

 _ **NeahCampbell54 ~**_


	7. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Ah, oui ... Cela fait combien de temps que je suis inactive ? Plus de deux mois ? Ah, oui, cela fait beaucoup ... Je m'excuse pour cette très longue absence. J'ai été grandement occupée ces derniers temps, avec la rentrée et tout ce qui va avec, vous même vous connaissez. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre.**

 ** _Disclamer : Comme nous le savons tous ici, D Gray-man est la création de Katsura Hoshino !_**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : _Ne plus jamais laisser Neah seul !_**

* * *

Les explications dures un long mais ô combien instructif moment. Toutefois, cela paie, étant donné qu'Allen a une réminescence, tous ses souvenirs revenant à lui. Et cela provoque de sacrés maux de tête à l'albinos. Une fois cela fait, Neah passe au cas « Cross Marian ». Ensemble, les deux Exorcistes découvrent le dossier du Général. Le Noah ne se prive pas de faire toute sorte de remarque, pour ne pas changer.

« - Hé bien, c'est qu'il est devenu dépressif, le petit Marian ! s'exclaffe t-il justement. Je lui ai donc tant manqué ?

\- Maintenant que tu le mentionne Neah, il est vrai qu'avant ta longue absence, il ne buvait pas énormément … fait pensivement Allen, une main sous le menton. C'est certainement la cause de tout ceci … Et fumer sous son nez n'a pas dû arranger grand chose au niveau de sa situation ! pointe t-il du doigt. Il commençait déjà à fumer à l'époque, même si ce n'était qu'à un rythme de deux cigarettes par mois. Tu as eu une très mauvaise influence sur lui.

\- Il faut dire qu'il était un peu ennuyant … Il fallait bien que quelqu'un se charge de refaire son éducation !

\- … C'est étonnant comme tu m'exaspères toujours autant, constate le symbiotique.

\- Et c'est avec le sourire que je te dis : « Merci pour ce compliment » ! sourit Neah.

\- Ce n'en était pas un.

\- Ah oui ? J'étais pourtant certain que c'était l'inverse … Au fait, c'est quoi le bilan de l'Infirmière en Chef à propos de … Lav, c'est ça ?

\- Il va bien. Tu as utilisé tes cartes, je suppose ?

\- Mmh … C'est plus facile, comme ça, le Noah hausse les épaules. Au fait, je vais très prochainement me rendre à l'aile Asiatique. Tu comptes venir avec moi ou tu vas rester ici à te tourner les pouces ?

\- Je vais venir, bien entendu. Pourquoi dois tu t'y rendre ?

\- Ne cherche pas à comprendre pourquoi, mais apparement Marian serait là bas. Je ne cherche même plus à comprendre avec lui.

\- C'est pourtant toi qui disais avoir refait son éducation, relève l'albinos avec un ton presque insolent.

\- Il aurait au moins pu faire l'effort de ne pas se faire tirer une balle dans le crâne par une Innocence autonome, l'ignore le Quatorzième. Il est désespérant. Je commence vraiment à penser qu'il s'agit d'un cas irrécupérable. Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès, étant donné ce que j'ai vu par ton biais.

\- Il n'est pas si stupide que ça. Enfin, je crois … ajoute piteusement Allen.

\- C'est de pire en pire …

\- … Je commence à avoir faim, change de sujet le plus jeune. Il doit être dans les alentours de vingt heures, non ? Tu viens manger au réfectoire aujourd'hui, Neah ? A moins que tu ne veuille que je t'apporte à manger ici ?

\- Je vais venir. J'espère juste ne pas revoir cette fille … Elle me tape sur le système !

\- Lenalee ?

\- Qui d'autre ? Autant son frère est sympathique, elle, elle m'énerve avec ses paroles complètement ridicules. Fais moi penser à te faire un lavage de cerveau plus tard.

\- D'accord. »

Ensemble, les deux garçons s'en vont pour le réfectoire.

Leurs repas en leur possession, ils s'installent, au grand désarroie de Neah, à la table de la sœur du Grand Intendant. Celle ci s'étonne légèrement en voyant le livre qu'Allen a avec lui. Il lui semble ne jamais avoir vu son ami avec ce genre d'objet …

« - Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à la science, Allen, sourit la jeune femme.

\- Moi non plus, Lenalee. Je m'en suis souvenu tout à l'heure. Et pour tout te dire, c'est aussi très pratique pour corriger le caractère de quelqu'un, glisse t-il avec toute l'innocence dont il est capable.

\- Et ça t'amuses toujours autant, hein ? Fait avec mauvais fois ledit « quelqu'un ». Heureusement que je guéris vite, sinon je serai déjà atteint d'une émoragie interne, à cause de ton fichu bouquin. »

Le fameux bouquin rencontre aimablement le crâne du Noah impitoyablement, et avec force. Neah ne se retient pas de protester contre ce mauvais traitement alors que son bourreau lui passe un sermon pour avoir tenu des propos « incorrects » envers son ouvrage.

« - Ce n'est pas un « fichu bouquin », et il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit des centaines de fois, déclare Allen en fronçant les sourcils. Tu devrais toi aussi te mettre à la lecture, cela ne te ferait pas de mal, et cela m'éviteras de supporter les questions possédant des réponses dans des livres basiques.

\- Figure toi, mon cher Allen, que je n'ai pas que ça à faire contrairement à toi. Et je doûte que toi et moi ayons la même définition du mot « basiques », maugre le dernier membre de la famille Noah.

\- Effectivement. Toi, tu considères que la mort est basique par exemple.

\- Parce que c'est le cas ! »

Lenalee se souvient alors à ce moment-là de son semblant de conversation avec Neah, un peu plus tôt. Il affirmait qu'Allen faisait vraiment mal avec des livres entre les mains et il est vrai qu'en voyant le symbiotique frapper avec un ouvrage, elle doit bien admettre que cela doit faire rudement mal, même pour une personne de la trempe de Neah.

En voyant les deux garçons chahuter ensemble, le fait qu'ils sient bons amis saute est plus que risible. Est-ce inquiétant ? A les voir, c'est comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années et d'autant qu'elle en sache, c'est loin d'être le cas … C'est, d'une certaine manière, un peu comme les disputes entre Kanda et Allen : ils sont amis à leur façon.

« - Neah, j'ai entendu mon frère mentionner que tu allais bientôt te rendre à l'aile Asiatique, y aurait il eu un problème ? se renseigne la jeune femme.

\- Pas que j'en sache, réfléchit le Noah. Ce sont justes des petites histoires dont je dois m'occuper. Il ne perd rien pour attendre celui là ! Je vais lui montrer un avant goût de la mort.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Lenalee, la rassure Allen en la voyant se tendre, ce n'est pas contre toi. Neah est juste un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment. Il participe à trop de réunion ces derniers et il déteste cela.

\- Je n'ai rien fais de mal pour tout va bien, souffle le Quatorzième en jouant avec sa fourchette. J'ai juste … parlé de ton Innocence.

\- Tu as quoi … ?! s'étouffe l'albinos.

\- On m'a demandé des compte, mais tu peux être rassuré : je n'ai absolument rien dis pour cela. C'était juste des indications afin de permettre de retrouver le compatible du Coeur. Tu sais très bien comment je fonctionne Allen, ajoute t-il en voyant le regard exaspéré de son camarade. C'est information pour information, à partir du moment où c'est croustillant. Et lee principal c'est bien que cela ne se soit pas déroulé comme celle d'avant, où je l'ai raté de peu ! conclut t-il, tout sourire.

\- De … De quoi parles tu Neah ?

\- Oh, juste des broutilles. Un membre du Central a laissé trainé ses yeux n'importe où, alors pour être sûr que ça n'arrive plus à l'avenir, j'ai voulu lui percer l'oeil qui se promenait un peu trop à mon goût, avec mon stylo, soit le gauche. Mais je l'ai raté de peu et mon stylo s'est planté dans le mur ! soupire Neah. C'est dommage, qu'il ait d'aussi bon reflex …

\- Neah … Tu me fais peur, parfois … se contente de dire Allen avec exaspération.

\- Et je suis ravi de l'entendre, mon très cher Allen. »

Du coin de l'oeil, le Noah aperçoit l'Exorciste Chaoji Han lancer de mauvais regards, à lui comme à Allen. Un détails qui l'amuse grandement. Ce garçon, il ne lui a parlé que deux voir même trois fois, au moment où sa nature était encore méconnu de tous. Ils sont loin d'être fait pour s'entendre. Les personnes de sa trempe sont certes amusant à torturer, mais pas des plus agréable pour converser.

Comme le Quatorzième a envie de s'amuser un peu, « taquiner » le chinois lui effleure immédiatement l'esprit. Il se lève en disant simplement qu'il revient, allant jusqu'à la table de Chaoji, ne se gênant pas pour s'installer sur la table, juste en face du chinois qui mange en compagnie de deux Traqueurs.

« - On m'a soufflé quelque chose de très amusant à l'oreille lorsque j'étais au Portugal, à ton sujet. Veux-tu veux savoir de quoi il est question ? demande innocement Neah.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Noah ? crache Chaoji. Tu viens me tuer ?

\- Pourquoi donc aurais-je envie de faire ça ? sourit le Noah. Tu ne me cause pour l'instant aucun problème, et tu ne détient également pas d'information nécessitant mon attention. De ce que j'en sais, tout du moins. Certes, je dégage peut être une petite aura meurtrière, mais je promet ne pas avoir tué depuis trente cinq ans, il lève les mains devant lui en signe d'innocence. »

Le chinois se lève, en colère. Ses deux amis Traqueurs tentent de le calmer, en vain.

« - Les Noahs ne sont des machines à tuer, des monstres ! s'exclame t-il. Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêchez de tuer. Malgré ce que dis le Central, tu es du côté du Comte et que tu t'es infiltré parmis nous !

\- Ah, fait Neah avec un faux airs ennuyé. Et dire que je venais _gentillement_ te rendre service … Si tu es mourant à un moment donné, ne compte pas sur moi pour sauver ta misérable vie.

\- C'est une menace ?

\- Non, un avertissement. Et pour ton information, le Clan Noah a reçu la mission de débarasser le monde de ces personnes qui pullulent sur terre, crache Neah. »

Depuis que Chaoji s'est levé, l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans le réfectoire est porté sur cette table. Allen est à la fois exaspéré et amusé par le comportement de son ami Noah. Il n'a pas torturé quelqu'un depuis bien longtemps, alors cela doit forcément peser dans la balance qu'est son self contrôle.

Le Quatorzième, jusqu'à présent toujours assit sur la table, dans une position que l'on peut qualifier d'ingrate et nonchalante, se lève et fait mine de s'en aller, mais comme prévu, le chinois le saisit par le col de ses vêtements, irradiant de rage un peu trop contenu.

Allen sort d'on-ne-sait-où, un petit calepin noir ainsi qu'un stylo et commence à prendre nore dessus.

 _ **« Ne plus jamais emmener Neah au réfectoire sans surveillance, ou le laisser trop approcher de Chaoji Han. »**_

Lenalee assise juste à côté de l'albinos, lit ce qui vient d'être couché sur papier. Il est vrai que ce genre de chose est à éviter … Laisser un Noah en manque de sensation forte et un Exorciste bien trop investit dans son rôle, mit côte à côte, ne peut que présager une fin funeste.

« - On devrait peut être les séparer, tu ne penses pas, Allen ?

\- Non. Neah ne fera de mal à personne. _Volontairement_ , tout du moins. Du moment que cette personne n'a rien à lui apporter, bien entendu. Après, il peut toujours y avoir de la casse si Chaoji dépasse la ligne à ne pas franchir, Allen hausse les épaules. Je dois dire que c'est une chose que je n'espère pas, Lenalee. »

Les deux Exorcistes reportent leurs attentions sur ceux qui se chamaillent un peu plus loin. Lenalee avec inquiétude et Allen avec désinvolture.

L'air bien trop calme de Neah est inquiétant, mais Chaoji est bien trop énervé pour s'en rendre compte. C'est pourquoi il déclare sans se soucier du danger qui pend au dessus de sa tête :

« - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les Noahs existent au juste ? Le monde se passerait bien de vous ! il raffermit sa prise, lâchant toute sa fureur sur le seul Noah qui _semble_ être à sa porté.

\- Chaoji ! s'exclame un Traqueur, sentant le danger venir.

\- Je te conseille de me lâcher, dit froidement Neah.

\- Pourquoi vous avez créer les Akumas, hein ? Moi, j'ai compris. C'est parce que les Noahs ne sont que des monstres qui se cachent derrière les akumas car ils sont _incapables_ d'accomplir quoi que ce soit par eux mêmes. Ils savent qu'ils vont perdre s'ils nous défie, nous, les Exorcistes. Le Général Kanda a tué l'un des tiens, et on peut tous en faire de même ! »

La peau de Neah s'assombrit, jusqu'à prendre la teinte de son Clan, alors que sept stigmates se creusent sur son front. Son aura devient alors encore plus meurtrière qu'elle ne l'est déjà, et une puissante force de destruction émane de lui. L'une de ses mains saisit le poignet qui lui serre le col, avec une telle force que l'on entend des os se fissurés immédiatement. Chaoji grimace et serre les dents, ne lâchant toutefois pas. Crier de douleur ferait bien trop plaisir à son ennemi. Une main pâle vient se poser sur celle teintée du Noah et la voix ferme d'Allen résonne dans toute la pièce :

« - Lâche le, ordonne t-il. »

C'est un ton qui ne laisse aucunement la place à l'hésitation. C'est d'ailleurs étonnant de la part du si gentil Allen Walker. Donner un ordre n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Il ne l'a encore jamais fait. Et certainement pas à un Noah. Ce même Noah tourne ses yeux aux pupilles dorées vers l'albinos, lui lançant un regard noir, rencontrant des pupilles argentés qui ne fléchissent pas malgré la puissance de l'échange. Tout le monde en a le souffle coupé.

« - Lâche cet homme, Neah, répète Allen. »

Après de longues secondes qui semblent durer une éternité, le Quatorzième obéit, relâchant sa prise, et reprend sa forme humaine. Chaoji tombe sur le sol, la respiration tremblante.

« - Que quelqu'un l'emmène à l'infirmerie. »

L'albinos empoigne le poignet de Neah et le traine jusqu'à sa chambre tout en prenant son livre au passage.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent dans la pièce, Allen lance carrément son ami sur son lit, sans la moindre délicatesse. Ensuite, il repart comme si de rien n'était.

Une douleur s'empare peu de temps après du corps du Musicien. Intenable, douloureuse. Ses veines sont visibles sur ses mains et son front. Il fait de son mieux pour la canaliser. C'est atroce. S'emporter comme il _l'_ a fait, l'a réveillé. Même si c'est douloureux, Neah supporte avec résignation la douleur. Cela fait bien longtemps que sa décision est prise.

Une voix lui parle alors dans sa tête.

 **« - Sacrifier sa propre vie pour sauver celle de son frère ... Quel Noah pitoyable fais-tu. Ton heure est bientôt révolue, « Neah ». »**

Allen arrive à l'infirmerie. L'Infirmière en Chef est actuellement en train de bander le poignet meurtrie de Chaoji. Il regarde la scène, un peu à l'écart. Une fois les soins achevés, la femme vient le voir.

« - Walker, je croyais que vous empêcheriez ce genre d'incident d'arriver. Vous avez clairement dis que vous sauriez canaliser la force de ce Noah !

\- Il n'a pas torturé quelqu'un depuis bien longtemps, et avec tout ce qui se passe ces derniers temps autour de lui, ce n'est quelque chose de surprenant qu'il finisse par céder à ses pulsions.

\- Et ce protecteur, Howard Link ?! Il est largement en mesure de l'aider à vider cette force !

\- Je pensais que tout irait bien, réplique Allen avec ennuit. Neah a des limites, comme n'importe qui et Chaoji a largement dû les franchir pour qu'il reprenne sa forme Noah et lui fissure un os. »

Cette réponse ne convient pas vraiment aux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. C'est la seule excuse que fournit Allen Walker face à ce qu'à fait son ami ? Une patience dépassée ? Ridicule. Ce Noah est juste tout bonnement un danger pour l'Ordre. Il n'y a rien deplus à ajouter. Pourquoi donc l'Administration Central refuse t-elle de l'admettre et n'agit pas en conséquence ? Cette histoire devient incontrôlable …

* * *

 **Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ?**

 **Pensez à laisser une review pour ce chapitre afin de vous exprimer ! Au prochain chapitre !**

 _ **NeahCampbell54 ~**_


	8. Chapitre 8

**Bien le bonsoir ! Voici venir un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Aurélia-love-Saga : _Je suis désolé que tu ais dû relire toute la fanfiction ! J'espère au moins que tu as p$u découvrir des choses que tu n'avais pas remarqué à la première lecture ! Hé bien voici donc la suite !_**

 **Mignonne patate : _Heureuse de ton impatience ! Qui paye, puisque voici le prochain chapitre. Ah ah, mais non, Neah ne vas pas mourir, ah ah ! Enfin ... Mais je ne veux surtout pas te spoiler, alors je ne dirait rien._**

 **Chris Emrys : _Hi ! Tout d'abord, je te remercie de lire cette fanfiction, alors qu'elle est française et non anglaise ! J'avoue avoir moi aussi un point faible pour Allen et Neah qui se retrouvent l'un en face de l'autre. Je reconnais qu'ici, Neah est bien fait ! Joueur, c'est le mot ! Hé bien, il n'a jamais été dit qui était réellement les Bookmens, ou qui avait tué Yuu, donc ... il faut laisser faire l'imagination. Oh, leurs retrouvailles risques d'être ... enflammée, je pense. Oh, mais jamais je n'ai dit qu'Allen était le Cœur ;)_**

 _ **Disclamer : le manga D Gray-man est loin d'être mon œuvre, mais cette fanfiction l'est. D Gray-man appartient à la mangaka Katsura Hoshino ! ~**_

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : _Un Général de plus, un !_**

* * *

L'inspecteur Howard Link … est chargé de la protection du Quatorzième. Du moins, il y a plutôt été affecté. Ce travail ne le dérange pas spécialement. Garder un œil sur le Noah est cependant … très difficile. Il est, peut-on dire, encore pire qu'Allen Walker, à suivre. Qu'importe l'attention qu'on lui porte, il parvient toujours, quoiqu'il arrive, à lui fausser compagnie. Son quotidien se résume par conséquent, à présent, à tenté de retrouver un presque-adulte un peu trop « joueur », dans une immense cité composé de nombreux bâtiments contenant des centaines et des centines de pièces disposés dans des rangées interminables de couloirs. Il ne s'est jamais autant amusé … Parfois, il se demande si le Noah ne se sert pas de l'Arche pour s'en aller.

Le seul point positif dans toute l'affaire est qu'avec cet individu, personne ne le couvre, s'il a été aperçu. Lorsqu'il approche d'une personne pour avoir des renseignements sur la position de son « protégé », il ne pose plus de question. Il n'est guère apprécié chez les Exorcistes, de par sa nature elle même, et le fait qu'il ne s'est lié à personne, ormis quelques rares personnes, dont un certain Allen Walker fait partit. Mais bon, c'est toutefois rare que quelqu'un aperçoive Neah dans les parages. Il ne s'étonne même plus de cela, à force.

En cette belle journée de printemps, Link cherche, pour ne pas changer à ses habitudes, celui qu'il est censé protéger coûte que coûte. Il serait malencontrueux de perdre un tel Noah – qui s'est rebellé contre les siens et qui possède, dit-on à l'Administration Centrale, des capacitées hors du commun. Il aperçoit la sœur de Grand Intendant Komui Lee, la jeune Lenalee Lee. Sans douceur, il l'interpelle.

« - Lenalee Lee, savez vous où se trouve actuellement le Quatorzième ?

\- Mmh … elle réfléchit un instant avant de déclarer pensivement : Il me semble l'avoir entendu mentionner l'Aile Asiatique, ce matin. Je pense qu'il a dû s'y rendre à l'aide de l'Arche il n'y a pas longtemps. »

Ce noah va finir par le faire sombrer dans la dépression, en continuant sur cette avancée ... !

* * *

Neah et Allen attérissent d'une façon bien étrange à l'Aile Asiatique, au sens propre du terme : par le plafond et sur un dénommé Bak Chan, le directeur de l'Aile Asiatique, qui n'a rien fait pour mériter un tel traitement. Plutôt … brutal comme attérissage. Une fois tout le monde redressé, et une vérification sur l'entièreté de chacun, Bak peut enfin s'étonner de voir l'albinos débarquer ainsi.

« - Walker ! Que fais-tu ici ? Ses yeux sont légèrement écarquillés. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir arriver ici. Et encore moins du plafond … ajoute t-il dans un marmonnement à peine audible.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excuse honteusement Allen, c'est une erreur de calcul.

\- Je te conseille d'essayer les joies d'utiliser une porte de l'Arche sans en connaître la destination, fait sarcastiquement le Noah, alors qu'il enlève la poussière de ses vêtements. C'est loin d'être simple, c'est une garantit !

\- … Et tu es ? demande Bak, remarquant seulement a présence de l'individu.

\- Neah. Quatorzième, si tu préfères.

\- Qu … !? Ah ah … rit-il nerveusement, peu à l'aise face à cette présente inattendue. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous rencontrer ici et ainsi, mais plutôt au Quartier Général. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, il lui tend une main qu'il s'attend à être serré.

\- Tu as encore perdu Allen, l'ignore le Noah. Je te l'ai déjà dis, je suis resterai toujours imbattable au pari.

\- Pourtant j'étais sûr de gagner, cette fois-ci, Neah … s'appitoie l'albinos.

\- Je … ne comprend pas de quoi vous parlez, les interromp le chef de l'Aile Asiatique.

\- On en reparlera plus tard, Allen. Komui m'a lâché l'information comme quoi un dénommé Cross Marian était ici, dit Neah en se tournant vers le roux, bras croisé sur sa poitrine.

\- Ah … C'est donc ça, la raison de votre venu à tout les deux. Si Komui vous l'a dit … Suivez moi, je vais vous y emmener. Tu es sûr que tu veux le revoir Walker ? Parce que c'est … ton maitre.

\- J'en suis certain. »

Les trois quittent la pièce et marche un moment, avant que le chef de Branche ne commence une nouvelle conversation, sur un détail qui l'interpelle depuis tout à l'heure :

\- … Je me demande depuis tout à l'heure, Allen … Que fais-tu avec cet imposant livre de science dans la main ? Il me semble que tu es de ces personnes qui ne lisent que peu, voire pas du tout, et qui ne s'intéresse pas au domaine de la science.

\- Allen, sérieusement ? relève Neah en haussant les sourcils. Crois-moi, c'est un vrai danger, pour l'espèce humaine, comme pour les Noahs, avec un livre, comme avec les expériences quelconque. Pour être franc, j'aimerai pas être un de ses malheureux cobayes d'expériences, dit-il d'un ton faussement affligé, avant d'ajouter malicieusement, avec provocation : Je suis prêt à parier qu'il s'y connait mieux que toi. Au fait, c'est bien calme, ici … Je ne m'attendais pas à ça quand j'ai entendu parler du projet « Exorciste de Deuxième Génération », ou je ne sais pas quoi. Je me disais plutôt que ce serait hostile …

\- Je ne demanderais pas comment vous savez tout cela, soupire Bak, n'appréciant pas de parler de ce sujet peu enviable.

\- Il vaut mieux, oui. Ce serait très vexant pour toi. »

Le groupe marche un long moment dans les couloirs étrangement vide de monde, avant de parvenir devant une porte qui est soigneusement fermée à clef. Le blond frappe à celle-ci précautionneusement en demandant :

« - Général Cross, pouvez-vous ouvrir cette porte, s'il vous plait ? Il y a deux personnes avec moi qui souhaiteraient vous parler …

\- Vous avez qu'à défoncer la porte, dit une voix bourrue de l'autre côté de la barrière de bois

\- Puisque c'est demandé _si gentiment_ , je ne vais pas me gêné, _Ma. ri. an_. ~ sourit sadiquement Neah en faisant craquer les jointures de ses doigts. »

Une fraction de secondes plus tard, la porte s'entre-ouvre, pour dévoiler un œil rouge suspicieux, qui se pose tout de suite sur un Neah souriant, puis sur l'albinos et le livre dans sa main. Les deux nouveaux arrivants se font alors brusquement entrainer à l'intérieur de la pièce, dont la porte se referme imédiatement à clef, sous le nez de Bak qui n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

La pièce dans laquelle se trouve à présent les deux compagnons est décorée dans le style japonais, ce qui n'est pas étonnant quand on a connaissance du pays dans lequel on se trouve – le Japon pour les quelques ignares. L'habitant des lieux est assit sur une chaise de bois, dans une position nonchalante, presque provocante, si l'on ne connait pas l'individu, en train d'allumer une cigarette. Cela fait, il ne se gêne pas pour détailler le Noah de haut en bas, de la tête au pied.

« - Maintenant qu'on est débarassé de l'enquiquineur, tu m'expliques, Neah ?

\- Mmh ? Expliquer quoi ? Demande innocement le principal intéressé.

\- J'ai vu de mon propre œil, ton corps se désintégrer en petites particules dans l'air. Retourner à son « _état d'origine_ », précise t-il en jetant un œil insistant à Allen.

\- Tu me cherches, c'est ça ? réplique celui-ci en grinçant.

\- Je t'aurai expliqué avec _grand plaisir_ , si j'avais moi-même la moindre idée de sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai été littéralement expulsé du corps d'Allen. Je me suis retrouvé dans le même état que j'étais avant que ce corps, il se désigne lui-même, ne s'en aille. Et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, le vieux, c'est Allen et toi, les scientifiques. Pas moi.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le vieux ? menace le Général Cross. Et donc, il a recouvré ses souvenirs, l'autre ?

\- _L'autre_ a un prénom, je te signal ! s'exclame l'intéressé, offusqué par un telle désignation. »

L'albinos s'approche du fumeur auquel il donne plusieurs gros coups de livre sur la tête. Et bien fort, au vu des grimaces du Général martyrisé.

« - C'est pour tout ce que tu m'as fais pendant que j'étais ton apprentit ! Tu aurais pu m'aider à retrouver mes souvenirs, au moins je n'aurai pas empêcher Neah de prendre le contrôle de mon corps ! Tu m'as refilé _toutes_ tes dettes, sans exception !

\- Ouah ! s'extasie Neah en se penchant vers Marian. Hé bien, tu n'y vas pas de main morte Allen, avec lui. Bah, c'est normal. Vous ne vous êtes jamais vraiment entendu, de toute façon. Hé Allen, je crois que ça suffit ! Tu vas finir pas l'assaumer, même si ce n'est pas une grosse perte … Oh, tu as réparé Tim ? »

En effet, une sphère dorée volette joyeusement autour du Noah, toute heureuse. Neah tend sa main vers Timcanpy qui vient se poser sur sa paume sans hésitation. Neah l'admire sous tout les angles, pendant que son camarade continu de frapper le plus vieux. L'albinos finit cependant par arrêter de blessé le rouge qui a, à présent, un sacré mal de crâne.

« - Ouais, pas facile d'ailleurs, acquiesce Marian après un long moment, ses esprits remit en place. »

Le Noah fixe un instant la cigarette du Général, qui comprend le message. Le rouge sort alors une autre cigarette, l'allume et la lance au Quatorzième qui la rattrape sans difficulté pour la mettre à la bouche. Un air espiègle s'affiche sur son visage.

« - Hé hé … J'ignorais que je t'avais manqué à ce point _Marian_ ! Pour boire autant d'alcool, il faut le faire. ~

\- J'ai récupéré Judgment. Je te fais un dessin ou t'as pigé ?

\- C'est une menace ? ~ chantonne le Noah.

\- Bien sûr que non. Je n'oserai jamais, réplique ironiquement l'adulte. »

Les deux hommes se défient du regard un instant. On peut presque voir des éclairs sortirent de leurs yeux pour s'entrechoquer. Allen hausse simplement les épaules face à cette scène. Ces deux là ont toujours eu l'habitude de se lancer des pics à chaque fois qu'ils se revoient après ne pas s'être vu pendant un long moment. Autant les laisser faire que de se fatiguer inutilement à tenter d'apaiser les tentions.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Marian, Neah et Allen sont au Quartier Général de l'Ordre Noir. Comme le Général était dit en mission jusqu'à présent, personne ne s'étonne de le voir se promener dans les environs. C'est surtout le voir avec Neah et Allen, qui en étonne plus d'un et donne même des frissons d'anticipations dans le dos des plus sensibles. De plus, l'albinos ne se gêne pas pour appeller son maitre par son prénom. _L'influence du Quatorzième_ , tout le monde se dit, connaissant un temps soit peu l'énergumène.

« - Une menace un peu violente et un exorciste avec un poignet felé ? Et c'est juste pour ça qu'Allen ne veut plus que t'aille au réfectoire ? S'étonne le Général aux deux Innocences. Ils ont dû l'avoir mérité, pour que tu t'emportes, non ? Ou alors t'avais juste besoin de défouloir, c'est à voir … A moins que ce ne soit les deux en même temps . T'as besoin de te défouler après trente cinq années d'innactivitées.

\- Les deux, les deux, acquiesce Neah. Alors Marian, je peux y aller ? Je peux y aller ? Le Noah sautille sur place, s'accrochant au bras de son vieil ami, lui faisant les yeux doux.

\- … Ouais, craque celui-ci, après avoir essayé de résister, en vain. Du moment que tu restes en place, tu peux.

\- Ce qui n'est pas gagné autrement dit … soupire faussement d'exaspération Allen.

Howard Link arrive alors à ce moment-là en courant vers le groupe. Il s'arrête, complètement essoufflé.

\- Quatorzième, je vous retrouve finalement !

\- Ah, tu me cherchais ? demande innocement l'interpellé.

\- Je vous rappelle que je suis chargé de votre protection !

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Ce détails à dû me sortir de la tête un moment … tout comme ton nom, d'ailleurs. Homard Clique, c'est ça ?

\- Howard Link ! Le reprend l'inspecteur en s'exaspérant, commençant à sombrer dans les abysses de la dépression.

\- Vois le côté positif : Je n'étais pas si loin, le rassure Neah, comme si cela pouvait être une consolation. »

Allen s'approche du blond qui, même s'il ne le montre pas, est assez vexé qu'au bout de quelques mois passés ensemble, le Quatorzième ne se souvienne même pas de son prénom, certes les syllabes se ressembles, mais ce n'est pas son nom, Homard Clique !

« - Ne te vexe pas, Link, fait doucement Allen en lui tapotant amicalement l'épaule dans un geste qui se veut réconfortant. Neah adore taquiner les personnes qu'il apprécie. Tu peux le voir avec Marian, toujours en train de se lancer des piques, ces deux-là ! »

Le protecteur porte alors son attention sur les deux garçons un peu devant eux en train de se chamailler amicalement. Neah semble s'amuser en tout cas, si l'on en croit son sourire à peine dissimulé. Le Noah le regarde un instant et lui fait un sourire discret accompagné d'un clin d'œil, avant de reporter son attention sur le Général.

Link s'étonne de ces gestes. Le Quatorzième vient de lui sourire, véritablement. Et de lui faire un clin d'œil complice. Il n'y avait absolumment rien d'hypocrite ou de provocateur dans ces geste. Il tourne son regard vers l'albinos à ses côtés qui lui fait également un sourire. C'est étonnant comment le Musicien change son entourage …

Alors pourquoi possède t-il ce mauvais pressentiment et ressent t'il ce malaise lorsqu'il s'en approche de trop près ? Comme … lorsqu'il a fait face au Comte Millénaire, alors qu'il sauvait Neah, encore dans le corps d'Allen. C'est étrange …

Grâce au Kii, il perçoit des ondes étranges qui s'échappent constamment du Noah. A la fois amicale et dévastatrice. Et cela dépend de qui il est accompagné. Par exemple, ces trois là, c'est plutôt amicale et les ondes mauvaises sont en minorités, mais avec d'autre … Comme Lenalee Lee ou Chaoji Han, c'est le contraire.

Mais ce ne sont pas ses affaires, n'est-ce pas ? Il doit juste surveiller et protéger le Quatorzième, rien de plus. C'est le rôle qui lui a été attribué. Même si … à présent, il n'a plus trop envie de le surveiller, juste de le protéger et de profiter de la présence agréable du Noah.

* * *

Neah est allongé sur son lit, fixant le plafond blanc de la pièce. Le fait qu'il est prit dans d'interminables pensées saute aux yeux. Link est installé sur une chaise, un peu à l'écart, une sphère doré sur le haut du crâne, le golem Timcanpy, réparé par le Général lui-même. D'après ce qu'il en a constaté, le Noah est très attaché à cette petite boule jaune.

« - … Si tu devais tromper ton ennemi, tu ferais quoi toi, Link ? demande soudainement Neah.

\- Cela dépend de l'individu, répond Link avec un léger étonnement. Si vous me donnez plus de détail sur le sujet, je pourrais d'avantage vous aidez. Mais pourquoi me posez vous cette question ?

\- Moi, je ne sais pas, il lève son bras, tendant sa main vers le plafond, la fixant attentivement alors qu'une fumée violacé – de la matière noire – s'en échappe, selon son désir. Je n'ai jamais compris comment tout à déraper, à l'époque où j'étais avec les autres Noahs. Quand est-ce que le malaise s'est installé entre nous, que nos avis ont divergé … ? Est-ce que tous les chemins mènent à Mana … ? Ah ah … Neah se redresse, souriant faiblement à Link. Désolé pour cette question gênante. Je pensais simplement à la façon dont j'aurais dû m'y prendre, à l'époque, pour détruire le Comte. Je crois … que même sans l'intervention de Desires, j'aurais raté ma tentative. Je ne voulais pas m'en prendre à lui. Les Noahs pouvaient bien tous creuvé, ma vie pouvait bien s'éteindre, tout ça m'était égal tant que lui vivait.

\- Qu'avez vous fait, à ce moment là ? demande Link, à la fois intéressé et ressentant le besoin de l'autre à se confier. Il ignore volontairement tout le reste.

\- Un truc complètement stupide, soupire le Quatorzième. J'ai tenté de le poignarder dans le dos, dans les deux sens du terme. C'était stupide de penser que je l'aurai ainsi. C'est le Comte, quoi !

\- Pourtant, vous avez éliminé onze Noah à vous seul, relève l'inspecteur en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui, mais c'est différent. Et puis j'ai seulement endommagé leur _Mémoire_ , ce qui leur sert à se réincarner. Il faut comprendre la nuance. Et ce que je voulais, c'était abattre le Comte lui-même, pas son hôte ! Hors de question de tuer son hôte ! s'offusque tout seul le Quatorzième.

\- Le Comte … a un hôte ? Link écarquille les yeux face à cette révélation.

\- Mmh … fait pensivement son interlocuteur. »

Neah plie sa jambe gauche sur laquelle il appuit son bras, les yeux vagues, pensif. Se remémorant certainement des souvenirs d'antan qu'il ne peut que garder pour lui.

« - De ce que j'en sais, le Comte n'a disparu qu'une seule fois de ce monde, du jour au lendemain, commence t-il à raconter. C'était il y a un peu plus d'une quarantaine d'années, maintenant. Son hôte a mit dix sept ans avant de refaire son apparition. Ce n'est pas si long, en fait, quand on sait que la Génération d'aujourd'hui a prit trente-cinq ans. Mais cet hôte n'était pas … _au goût_ du Comte. Un peu trop _gentil_ pour l'être, je dirais. Une bonne personne, si tu veux mon avis, Link. Pleins de bonté. Alors … sa _Mémoire_ , le Comte, s'est emparé par la force de son corps. Ce n'est pas l'hôte que je déteste, tu as dû le comprendre, mais le Comte lui-même. C'est un être ignoble. Il faut savoir faire la différence entre les deux. Les Noahs sont comme ça, tu vois, il a un sourire triste. Leurs désirs sont inspirés par leur Mémoire, sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. Pour donner un exemple simple … Tu vois Tyki Mikk ? hochement affirmatif de la tête. C'est l'hôte de Joyd, le Plaisir. Chacun de ses hôtes tirera un plaisir malsain à torturer les humains. Et chaque Noah … ressentira une profonde haine, incontrôlable, pour l'Innocence, et parfois les humains.

\- Et vous, qu'en est il ? se renseigne l'inspecteur, sur ses gardes.

\- Moi ? Je n'aime pas ma Mémoire, et je sais depuis longtemps comment fonctionne les Mémoires Noah. M'influencer n'est pas facile ! »

Link est presque certain que la dernière phrase dite par le Noah est en réalité un mensonge dans toute sa splendeur. Mais il n'y prête pas plus que cela d'attention et hausse mentalement les épaules. C'est sans importance après tout … n'est ce pas ?

Le Musicien se met alors à dégager de mauvaises ondes et son esprit est troublé. Neah se lève, sourit, comme si de rien n'était.

« - Je vais voir Marian. Reste ici, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Viens, Tim. »

Le golem doré part de son perchoir et suit Neah qui s'en va de la pièce. Quelque chose ne va pas avec le Quatorzième, c'est certain. Mais ce ne sont pas ses affaires, les broutilles du Noah, non ? C'est pourquoi il essaye tant bien que mal d'oublier ce qu'il a perçu qui se dégageait du Musicien et reprend sa lecture là où il s'était arrêté. Neah revient bientôt, il va juste voir son ami, rien de plus ni moins.

Neah court à travers les couloirs, se dépêchant. Il commence à avoir un de ces mals de crâne, qui n'annonce rien de bon. Il doit accelérer le pas pour être dans un endroit tranquille où l'on ne le dérangera pas et où il est certain de ne pas causer de blessé s'il n'arrive pas à atteindre la chambre d'Allen ou de Marian. Heureusement pour lui, celle du Général n'est pas très loin de la sienne et il y arrive en même pas dix minutes.

Il entre sans frapper dans la chambre, le souffle court. Pour une fois, le rouge est seul dans sa chambre, en train de fumer une cigarette. Sachant qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne en ces lieux qui se permet d'entrer sans frapper, le rouge ne tourne même pas le regard vers la porte.

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux, Neah ? demande t-il simplement. »

La respiration plutôt bruyante attire son attention et lorsqu'il voit son ami assit sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre la porte derrière lui, il fronce les sourcils, faisant une réalisation. Il se lève et marche jusqu'au Noah devant lequel il s'agenouille.

« - Ta dernière crise, c'était il y a une semaine, c'est cela ? Ton heure est bientôt révolu, si elles sont de plus en plus souvent. Je ne vais pas essayer de te rassurer, c'est inutile, puisque c'est ce que tu veux.

\- Marian … »

Le golem doré se pose sur la tête du Général et regarde son maitre souffrant qui s'accroche à la manche du manteau de l'Exorciste.

 _Bientôt, très bientôt, Neah D. Campbell sera dans un endroit dont il ne pourra plus revenir …_

* * *

 **Une review, please ?**

 _ **NeahCampbell54 ~**_


	9. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? Aujourd'hui, en cette splendide journée, je poste le chapitre neuf de cette fanfiction ... avec un jour de retard. Il faut croire qu'on ne peut décidément pas chasser le naturel !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Aurélia-love-Saga : _Je dois reconnaître que ton pseudonyme est difficile à écriture. J'espère ne pas avoir fait de fautes ! Tu ne vas plus patauger longtemps, puisque dès le début de ce chapitre, il y a une révélation importante ! J'espère que cela n'aura pas été prévisible et que tu me donneras ton opinion sur_ la _révélation. Très bonne lecture !_**

 **Chris Emerys : _Tu as parfaitement raison de t'inquiéter pour Neah ! Neah, le Cœur ? Ah ah ! Ce serait amusant. Désolé, mais ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Je compte prévoir quelque chose pour ce cas-là. En fait, l'histoire d'état d'origine est un clin d'œil au chapitre 221 du tome 25. Neah y fait une très bref mention lorsqu'il est au commande du corps d'Allen. Il n'y a rien de spécial, derrière. Je voulais que l'apparition de Bak soit mémorable, et c'est apparemment réussit ! Oh, Neah et Allen n'ont pas dit de quoi parlaient leur pari, mais tu as parfaitement raison : ils ont parié la réaction de Bak, les petit coquins ! Je veux que dans cette histoire, Neah et Marian soient des amis proches, comme Allen et Neah. On ne le voit pas souvent et c'est bien dommage. Si tu cherches un peu, tu devrais remarquer que Marian considère Neah comme étant un peu plus qu'un simple ami ... Mais je dis, je ne dis rien ! Mais_ il est _foutu, le petit Marian, avec un Allen armé d'un livre._**

 ** _Disclamer : D Gray-man appartient à Katsura Hoshino ! ~_**

 **B.O.N.N.E L.E.C.T.U.R.E**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : _Faire un choix_**

* * *

Road Kamelot regarde avec un regard emplie d'iinquiétude, le Comte. Ces derniers temps, il semble comme … épuisé. Et son caractère est étrange. Plus étrange que d'ordinaire, tout du moin. Wisely aussi, l'a remarqué. Son caractère se met à ressembler un peu plus chaque jour, à celui de son dernier hôte, le regretté Mana D. Campbell. Parfois, il lui arrive semble même de ne plus savoir où il est et où il en est.

Wisely fait un signe à Road, l'intimant de le suivre dans une pièce à l'écart, ce qu'elle fait en lançant un dernier regard vers le Comte occupé à de la paperasse. Ils s'en vont dans la chambre du cinquième apôtre qui prend la précaution de fermer la porte à clef derrière lui. Ne sait-on jamais.

« - Qu'y a t'il, Wisely ? demande innocement Road.

\- Toi aussi tu l'as remarqué, n'est ce pas, Road ? »

Ce n'est pas une question, mais une affirmation. Wisely a toujours été du genre à aller droit au but lorsque la situation l'exige. Cela doit aller de pair avec cette capacité qu'il a d'avoir les souvenirs de ses anciennes incarnations. D'un certain point de vue, il est aussi âgé que le Comte Millénaire, voire plus, grâce à ses trop nombreuses connaissances. La Noah baisse le regard., redoutant les prochaines paroles du Noah de la Connaissance.

« - Il semblerait que _cet homme_ ait enfin décidé de passer à l'action, reprend Wisely en s'appuyant contre un mur, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine dans une position pensive. Cependant, il agit d'une façon bien différente à ce que l'on aurait pu prévoir. Allen Walker a donc définitivement céder sa place à Neah, alias le Quatorzième …

\- Non, réfute Road en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Allen est toujours maitre de son corps, je le sais. Lorque Tyki et moi sommes allés déposés l'apprentit bookmen chez les Campbell, nous _les_ avons croisés. Allen était accompagné de Neah. Neah a retrouvé son corps ! s'exclame t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude légitime.

\- Je vois … Si cette chose est de retour parmis le monde des vivants, par d'obscurs procédés, alors il n'y a plus qu'une seule possibililité quant à l'état du Maître : Neah utilise ses capacités de sorte à devenir définitivement le Comte Millénaire, déclare Wisely le plus sérieusement du monde. Nous étions présent lorsqu'il l'a déclaré très clairement à travers le corps d'Allen Walker, lors de la mission « Alma Karma ».

\- Wisely, l'interromp prudement Road, soucieuse, comment Neah peut-il devenir Millénaire sans le tuer ?

\- Pour faire simple : il fait venir dans son propre corps la conscience du Maître. Cette « _chose_ » est par nature impénétrable parce qu'elle est reliée est ténèbres du labyrinthe nommé « Mana », comme je te l'ai déjà dit par le passé. J'ignore par conséquent quel autre lien ont-ils entre eux, hormis le fait d'être des frères jumeaux. J'ignore le pourquoi du comment, mais je pense que Neah … attire la conscience du Maître afin de libérer Mana de son emprise. Je dois reconnaître que c'est une brillante idée et cette initiative n'est au fond, pas si étonnante que cela, lorsqu'on y pense, il fait une pause, un mince sourire décorant ses lèvres quelques secondes, avant qu'ils ne reprennent : Je le méprise, mais l'admire pour certaines choses. Notamment le fait qu'il est prêtà tout sacrifier pour son frère, même sa propre vie, Wisely lâche un soupire et pose son regard sur le plafond immaculé. Il semblerait qu'à présent, nous n'ayons plus qu'à attendre la suite des évènements.

\- Oui … acquiesce faiblement Road, le regard triste, ne pouvant s'empêcher de songer au terrible destin des frères Mana et Neah. »

* * *

Neah sort de la chambre du Général Cross Marian, suivit de son golem doré : Timcanpy. A moins que ce ne soit celui de Marian … ou bien celui de Allen. Plus personne ne sait vraiment, à présent qu'il les suit tous les trois – Neah plus que les autres, tout de même. Sa démarche est moins assuré que d'habitude, ses forces étant complètement vidés. Le Noah retourne dans sa chambre en baillant, une main devant la bouche. A peine entre t-il dans la pièce, qu'il s'écroule littéralement de fatigue sur son lit, sous les yeux incrédules de son protecteur.

Link se lève en saisissant la couverture à ses côtés. Il en a toujours une à côté de lui maintenant, parce qu'il n'est pas rare que le Noah s'endorme sur son lit, sur sa couverture. Au cas où, il vérifie son poul, qui est parfaitement normal : soit un peu plus bas que la moyenne humaine. Une étrange constatation qu'il a faite. Les Noahs ont, apparement, le cœur qui bat plus lentement. Il soulève le Noah doucement du matelat et le met dans une bonne position pour dormir avant de lui mettre la couverture dessus.

Le blond fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il remarque le golem doré. Celui-ci a l'air peiné par la fatigue presque constante de son maitre. Soupirant, il prend la petite sphère dans le creux de sa main et la regarde fixement. Tâche plutôt ardu quand Timcanpy n'a psa d'yeux mais une bouche. Qu'elle étrange idée, vraiment …

« - Il se passe quelque chose avec Neah, c'est cela ? demande t-il doucement. Il dégage quelque chose d'étrange, de mauvais. Et ce, un peu plus chaque jour. Tu ne comptes pas me montrer ce qui ne va pas, je suppose … De toute façon, je doute pouvoir le soulager du mal qui le ronge, surtout quand la souillure est aussi profondément ancré dans la chair. Je ne peux, malheureusement, que le soutenir tout en ne sachant rien des évènements. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour lui, je ferai de mon mieux pour le protéger, quoi qu'il arrive. Avant, je ne faisais cela que par rapport aux ordres, mais … c'est encore un adolescent insouciant qui porte un trop lourd fardeau pour ses frêles épaules, en fin de compte … Il n'a sûrement jamais demandé à être ainsi. »

Le golem tourne son semblant de visage vers son Maitre, puis vers le Corbeau. Il se retire de la main du protecteur et se poste un peu plus loin, avant d'ouvrir grand la bouche. Une sorte de projection ensort, dévoilant ce que Link identifie comme étant une scène s'étant déroulé il ya peu.

* * *

 _Il y a Neah ainsi_ qu'Allen _Walker. Ils sont tous deux dans la chambre de l'albinos. Neah est au bord de la fenêtre, assit sur le bureau, regardant l'extérieur pluvieux alors qu'il fait nuit noire dehors, tandis que l'albinos se tient appuyé après le contre le mur, dans une expression pensive. Il prend alors la parole, d'un ton on ne peut plus sérieux._

 _« - Il y a un problème, Neah ? s'enquit l'exorciste. Il est rare que tu viennes me voir à des heures si tardives. Tu dors normalement à trois heures du matin._

 _\- … J'ai un plan pour libérer Mana de l'emprise du Comte Millénaire, répond Neah après un petit silence, tournant son regard vers son interlocuteur. Dès que j'ai récupérer mon corps et un minimum de mes forces, je l'ai mis à exécution. Comme tu viens de retrouver tes souvenirs d'antan, je peux t'en parler librement._

 _\- Un plan ? Quel est il ? s'intéresse Allen, non sans une pointe de prudence dans la voix, connaissant le phénomène en face de lui._

 _\- Tu vas très certainement me prendre pour un fou, mais … il ferme les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir, déterminé : Je vais lui céder mon corps et tout simplement disparaître. C'est le seul moyen pour sauver Mana. Tout ça parce qu'il est l'ainé … des larmes traitresses se mettent à couler le long des joues du Musicien et sa voix se brise alors qu'il poursuit : Tout ça parce qu'il est l'ainé … il doit être l'hôte du Comte Millénaire !_

 _\- Neah … tente l'exorciste d'une voix douce._

 _\- Peu importe si tu tentes de m'en empêcher, Allen ! Neah se lève, faisant face à son ami. Je sauverai mon frère quoi qu'il m'en coûte, même s'il s'agit de mon existence elle même ! Je deviendrai l'hôte du Comte et mon existence cessera d'exister. Je suis plus fort, et j'ai cessé de me battre. Cela ne fait pas de moi l'hôte idéal pour_ lui _?_

 _\- Je comprend, déclare Allen. Même si je ne peux rien faire, je te soutiendrai du mieux que je le peux. Mais … es tu sûr que cela va fonctionné, Neah ?_

 _\- Il ne peut en être autrement, Allen. Je suis le résultat de la solitude de l'ancien Comte disparu il y a plus de quarante ans, une partie de lui. Mana et moi ne formions qu'un autrefois : une même entité, le Comte Millénaire. Je peux donc devenir l'hôte du Comte._

 _\- Très bien, j'ai compris. Il est inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, marmonne l'exorciste. Demain, allons chercher Marian à la Branche Asiatique et expliquons lui ton entreprise. Il le prendra moins bien que moi, c'est certain, mais il l'acceptera aussi. C'est ton choix, après tout. »_

* * *

Link se laisse tomber sur la chaise posé derrière lui alors que la boule dorée referme son semblant bouche et vient vers le blond qui est encore sous le choc des révélations apprises. Toutes ces informations ne sont pas facile à digérer. Il a apprit deux des plus grand secrets du Quatorzième en à peine un quart d'heure, et c'est difficile à croire. Timcanpy lui a montré cet enregistrement parce qu'il a confiance en lui. Il ne peut pas trahir le Quatorzième. Ces informations … il va les gardera pour lui, et les emporter dans sa tombe.

* * *

Le Comte Millénaire sent ses forces le quitter, soudainement. Une sorte de fumée noire commence à s'échapper de son corps alors qu'il peine à tenir sur ses jambes, obliger de s'agenouiller sur le sol, une main appuyé sur le mur à côté de lui.

Un Noah passe à ce moment là dans les environs. Il s'agit de Tyki Mikk, le troisième apôtre, celui qui incarne le Plaisir. Il hausse un sourcil en voyant une forme qui semble … plutôt affaiblie. Il s'approche, curieux de savoir ce qu'il en est, puis s'étonne en voyant de qui il s'agit.. Il ne perd plus de temps et s'agenouille devant le Comte, son inquiétude visible à travers son expression ainsi que sa voix.

« - Mon Prince, que vous arrive t-il ? »

L'étrange fumée qui se dégage de son corps n'est pas normal. Mais pourtant, la Mémoire Noah qui est en lui le convaint qu'il n'y a pas lieu à s'inquiéter. La voix de Road résonne juste en face et le troisième apôtre se tourne vers elle pour voir Road appuyé après le mur, le regard triste posé sur le Comte.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas Tyki, c'est normal, déclare t-elle sombrement.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de normal à ce que le Comte ait de la fumée qui s'échappe dangereusement de son corps, comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup d'Innocence, et qu'il soit à terre ?! s'énerve Tyki, perdant son sang froid.

\- Un nouveau Comte va bientôt faire son apparition, dit-elle. Il va être remplacé par un nouvel hôte. La Mémoire Noah qui est ancrée en lui est en train de libérer son corps depuis un moment, déjà. Il est trop tard pour intervenir, maintenant.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là, Road ? Tu es en train de dire que le Comte a aussi une Mémoire et qu'elle s'en va, juste comme cela ?

\- C'est ça. Le nom de l'hôte actuel est « Mana ». Et le prochain, ce sera Neah, j'en suis certaine.

\- Neah ? Répète le troisième apôtre. Tu veux parler du Quatorzième ?

\- Oui … »

Tyki fronce les sourcils. Comment le Quatorzième s'y est il prit pour parvenir à un tel résultat, au juste ? C'est à peine croyable …

* * *

Le jour se lève. Neah se réveille. Il se redresse, son regard sombre et une aura très mauvaise se dégageant de lui qui attire l'attention de Link qui travaille sur le bureau juste à côté. Le regard qu'il croise est plein de folie et il reçoit un rictus à en faire trembler les Akumas eux-mêmes.

La seconde d'après, le Neah qu'il connait revient, lui offrant un simple sourire pour salutation, comme la veille. Comme si rien venait de se passer et se lève.

Howard Link regarde le Noah se débarrasser son débardeur car il a certainement trop chaud, si l'on en croit les légères rougeurs apparentes sur son visage. Etant donné le sommeil agité qu'il a eu cette nuit, cela n'étonne absolumment pas le blond.

Décidé, le Corbeau se lève de chaise et se dirige vers le Quatorzième. Il pose une main ferme sur l'épaule de l'adolscent qui semblait jusqu'à présent, prit dans ses pensées. Neah pose son regard doré dans celui marron de Link, interrogateur.

« - Timcanpy m'a montré vos intentions. Même si je suis censé vous protéger, sachez que je vous soutiendrai, Quatorzième. Alors s'il vous plait, ne prenez pas sur vous lorsque vous souffrez. »

Le Musicien clignote des yeux, surprit. Son golem, son fidèle compagnon a dévoilé ses intentions à un membre de l'Administration Centrale et cette même personne vient de déclarer qu'elle est de son côté et qu'elle va le soutenir dans son objectif complètement insencé. Aurait-il raté quelque chose ? Haussant mentalement des épaules, Neah offre un sourire fatigué au blond, le même que la veille, sincère.

« - Je suppose que je dois te remercier, alors … Merci, Howard Link, répond Neah, abant d'ajouter pensivement : N'empêche, vous êtes vraiment bizarre d'accepter ça comme ça, comme si c'était on ne peut plus normal. Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, hein ! ajoute t-il avec entrain, afin de faire comme si l'affaire lui était égal. L'apprentit Bookmen s'est réveillé, apparement. Et vu qu'il est de la « famille », je suppose que je dois aller le voir. Tu viens avec moi, je suppose ?

\- Je suis chargé de votre protection. Je dois vous suivre où que vous allez, déclare Link avec professionnalisme.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Quand tu ne te perds pas dans un couloir, c'est ce que tu entends par là, me trompe-je ?

\- Je vous rappelle que c'est vous, qui vous enfuyez ! s'offusque le protecteur. Et vous avez bien parlé de famille ?

\- Mmh … On va la faire à la simple, je suppose. Puisque tu es dans la confidence. Le clan Bookmen est plus connu sous le nom de « Campbell », inutile de te faire un dessin. Mais très peu de personnes extérieurs au clan le savent, ce serait un peu embêtant sinon. Alors, on peut dire que le Bookmen Junior est de ma famille, même si je n'ai pas le même sang que lui …

\- Quel serait votre véritable nom, alors ? S'enquit Link, profitant que Neah soit d'humeur bavarde aujourd'hui – chose rare.

\- Tu l'ignores ? s'étonne le Noah. Tu devrais pensé à réfléchir un peu, parfois. Si tu as un cerveau, c'est pour l'utiliser, il me semble. Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « Comte Millénaire » ?

\- … Votre vrai nom, c'est Neah Millénaire ?

\- Mmh … Plus ou moins. N'oublie pas que je ne suis qu'une moitié. « Neah » et « Mana » sont juste des prénoms tout droit sortit de l'esprit d'une femme, il hausse des épaules, comme si ce détail l'importait. De toute façon, ces histoires de nom m'ennuie plus qu'autre chose – j'en ai tellement, alors tu ferais mieux de faire comme moi et de ne pas prendre tout ça au sérieux. Mais pour ton information, son prénom, c'est Adam. Ça te sera peut-être utile, un jour. »

Neah remet son haut, ayant assez prit l'air. Ensuite, il quitte la pièce, Timcanpy et Link à sa suite, bien évidemment. Le Noah se rend à l'infirmerie où il n'est accueillit que par des regards noirs censés être discrets. Sans s'en préoccupé, il va dans la salle adjacente, là où se trouve les blessés. Il aperçoit le rouquin qui semble se faire rappelé à l'ordre par L'Infirmière en Chef. Il a sans doute essayer de filer en douce, celui-là.

Le Quatorzième se dirige vers et la femme soupire de désarroi, pensant certainement à autre chose qu'une simple visite de courtoisie à un membre de sa « famille ».

« - J'espère que vous n'allez pas une nouvelle fois m'annoncer que vous avez fait un blessé lors d'une de vos sautes d'humeurs ! s'exaspère l'infirmière.

\- Hé ? C'est vexant ça ! S'offusque faussement Neah avec gaminerie. Je suis juste venu voir ce jeune homme ici présent, il désigne l'apprentit Bookmen d'un vaste geste du bras. »

L'infirmière s'en va, ayant parfaitement compris le sous entendu derrière ces paroles. L'apprentit Bookmen, fixe Link. _Pourquoi double verues est avec ce garçon, et Timcanpy aussi ?_ se demande t-il, n'étant pas au fait des dernières actualités. Le Musicien ne se gêne pas pour s'assoir sur le bord du lit du patient.

« - Bien le bonjour, apprentit Bookmen. Je m'appelle Neah. Neah D. Campbell, se présente tout de suite Neah, sans tourner, pour une fois, autour du pot. Et toi, c'est quoi ton identité actuelle ? »

Le roux s'étonne discrètement, de façon quasiment imperceptive, pour un humain normal en tout cas. Il ne s'attendais pas à voir un Campbell en ces lieux, surtout en exorciste, en fait. Ce doit être un nouveau, comme il ne se souvient pas de l'avoir un jour croisé.

« - Quatorzième, pourquoi lui posez-vous la question alors que vous connaissez la réponse ? C'est _Lavi_ , au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, comme vous avez la facheuse manie d'oublier mon nom, ajoute t-il. »

Le nommé Lavi s'étonne une fois de plus. Le Corbeau vient bien d'appeler Neah, « Quatorzième » ? Il n'a pas rêvé ! C'est étrange qu'il ait cette apparence, selon lui. Est ce vraiment le corps d'Allen Walker ou bien un autre ? Et pourquoi dire qu'il est un Campbell, d'ailleurs ?

Un adolescent albinos entre dans la pièce à ce moment-là, le souffle court, arrêtant les interminables songes d'un Lavi encore désorienté par tout ce qui se passe autour de lui, alors qu'il vient seulement de se réveiller. Est ce quelqu'un pourrait avoir la gentillesse d'expliquer la situation à un malheureux souffrant ?

« - Lavi, est-ce que tu vas bien ?! s'exclame Allen, sa voix emplie d'inquiétude.

\- Oui, mais comment suis-je arrivé ici ? répond-il, le regard perdu dans la pièce, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'est pas en tran d'halluciner. J'étais chez les Noahs, et lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais ici …

\- Road et Tyki t'ont déposés chez les Campbell. Heureusement, nous étions en mission non loin, alors nous les avons croisé, explique clairement Allen. Neah t'a soigné du virus de Fiddler, puis nous t'avons ramené à l'Ordre Noir. C'est bien ce que tu voulais faire, non ? s'enquit-il, son regard pétillant de curiosité. »

Le borgne note ce fait. Est-ce lui ou bien le Moyashi a changé depuis la dernière fois ? Il dirige son unique œil à la pupille verte vers le Noah qui semble prit dans ses pensées. Le Quatorzième l'a soigné ? Parle t-on réellement de celui qui a trahit le Comte Millénaire et qui a tenté de prendre possession du corps d'Allen ? Car il commence vraiment à en douter, maintenant.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé durant mon absence ?

\- Beaucoup, beaucoup de chose, soupire Allen, certainement lui-même dépassé par les évènements.

\- Ça tombe bien, parce que j'ai tout mon temps : l'Infirmière en Chef ne veut pas que je quitte ce lit pour au moins trois jours. Au fait … C'est quoi, ce gros livre de sciences que tu tiens, Moyashi ? C'est pour la section scientifique ? se renseigne Lavi en lorgnant sur l'épais ouvrage qui est tenu d'une manière qui lui rappelle la manière dont son maître tient ses ouvrages lorsque parfois, il le frappe avec. Effrayant … Il en frissonne.

\- Non, j'adore ce genre de livre, dit Allen le plus sincèrement du monde. On y découvre beaucoup de choses intéressantes, de plus, ils font vraiment _très mal_ lorsque tu frappes quelqu'un avec sur la tête, explique l'albinos avec un grand sourire innocent. Et c'est _Allen_ , mon nom. Tu veux essayer le coup de livre ? Marian a encore la trace de la veille sur le crâne, ajoute t-il diaboliquement. »

Le roux se ravise, secouant rapidement la tête de gauche à droite et agitant ses mains devant lui. Il ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé lors de sa longue absence, mais le Moyashi a décidément beaucoup trop changé. Avant, il n'aurait jamais frappé quelqu'un comme ça – sauf Yuu, mais ce n'est pas pareil – et surtout pas avec un livre. Ou son maître. Et d'ailleurs … depuis quand appelle t-il le Général Cross par son prénom ?!

« - Ah, d'accord ! Tu verras, ce livre est très intéressant, change de sujet l'apprentit Bookmen. Alors, on les commence, ces explications ? »

Allen s'applique donc la tâche ardue qu'est d'expliquer les récents évènements produits à l'aile Nord Américaine de l'Ordre, en passant les détails sur le passé de Kanda que Lavi lui réclame et que Neah finit par dévoiler, toujours prêt à embêter n'importe qui, même si cela relève du suicide. On n'est un Noah, ou on ne l'est pas … ! Apprendre que l'apprentit Bookmen sait déjà depuis son arrivé à l'Ordre que Kanda Yuu est un apôtre artificiel est assez décourageant pour Allen qui lui, l'ignorait et ne l'a même d'ailleurs jamais soupçonné. C'est peut-être pour cela, que Lavi se plait tant à appeler Kanda, « Yuu ». Il sait aussi depuis longtemps les grandes lignes sur le japonais et s'est bien gardé de le dire jusqu'à présent, comme le ferait un véritable Bookmen. En fait, ce qui l'intéressait, c'était plutôt d'avoir des anecdotes sur le Deuxième Génération de quand il était « petit ».

Puis, vient le bref moment de la prison avec l'intervention de Tyki et Road, passé quasiment inaperçu, sa fuite et les grandes lignes des trois mois passés à combattre intérieurement Neah pour garder le contrôle de son corps, ses retrouvailles avec Kanda et Johnny qui sont venus le rejoindre pour l'aider. Et le rictus sur les lèvres du rouquin n'annonce rien de bon. A tout les coups, il va sortir ça quand il reverra Kanda, insistant bien sur le fait de la motivation du japonais.

Neah se doit aussi de raconter la partie où il était celui aux commandes du corps de son ex-hôte, pour très peu de temps, à cause d'un certain Corbeau au cheveux blonds. Lorsque Lavi apprend la monté en grade de Yuu, il semble plutôt surprit, ce qui est inhabituel pour lui.

« - Yuu est devenu Général ?! Ouah ! Et c'est aussi devenu un type cristallin ? Il m'épate, s'enthousiasme Lavi. »

Et enfin, vient comment Neah et Allen se sont suindé en deux, dans le sens littéral du terme. Le récit se termine longtemps après. Très, très longtemps après. C'est qu'il en faut, du temps, pour raconter plusieurs longs mois mouvementés.  
Le Musicien fixe avec insistance l'apprentit Bookmen qui le laisse faire, ne s'en offusquant pas. Le noah semble chercher quelque chose au fond de ses prunelles, ce qu'il semble étrangement trouvé après un certain temps. A l'étonnement de Link et de Allen, le Quatorzième explique à Lavi ses intentions, sans aucune hésitation. Le roux ne dit rien à ce sujet, montrant ainsi qu'il gardera cela pour lui. Il est un Bookmen, et consigner les faits cachés de l'histoire est son devoir, pas les crier sous tout les toits à s'en briser les cordes vocales.  
Neah se lève ensuite du lit sur lequel il est assit et se dirige vers un meuble au fond de la pièce en déclarant :

« - Maintenant, parlons d'autre chose. C'est peut être encore un peu tôt, mais tu dois faire un choix. »

Le Noah revient avec un petit cube noir dans les mains que le blessé reconnaît comme étant la forme cristallin d'une Innocence. Neah la pose dans sa main droite le plus doucement possible, l'objet se surélevant automatiquement afin de ne pas se liquéfier.

« - Exorciste ou Bookmen, tu as le choix, dit Neah, d'un ton sérieux. Mais il ne faut pas que tu oublies que c'est ce choix qui va définir comment va se dérouler le restant de ta vie. Si tu choisis la voie des Bookmens, tu n'auras plus d'Innocence, et devra certainement quitter l'Ordre pour un nouvel enregistrement et oublier tout de ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières années, comme les pages de l'histoire que les humains sont. Je pourrais éventuellement m'arranger pour que tu restes dans ce cas-là, mais ce serait inutile. Si tu choisis de suivre le chemin des Exorcistes, tu seras du type Cristallin et continuera de combattre les Akumas pour la survie du monde en abandonnant ton titre d'Héritier désigné par les Bookmens. A toi de choisir, tout de suite et maintenant.

\- Neah ! s'exclame Allen.

\- Je ne dis que la vérité. Le moment de choisir est venu. Lavi, souviens-toi avant de choisir, tout ce que t'as apprit ton maitre, qui ne souhaitait pas que ce jour-là arrive. Souviens-toi aussi de tout ces bons, comme ces mauvais moments passé en compagnie de tes amis Exorcistes. Piur ne jamais rien regretté. »

Le visage impassible du Noah est à la fois sidérant et déroutant du point de vue de Lavi. Un calme à toute épreuve, voilà ce qu'il en est. Le plus étonnant, c'est sa capacité à ne pas s'attacher aux autres. C'est sans doute normal pour un Noah, mais Lavi, lui, n'y est pas parvenu.

« - C'est quoi ce regard ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Dit alors Neah en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu l'as vexé Neah ! le reprend Allen. Tu lui dis qu'il doit renoncer à une partie de sa vie, comme si c'était normal.

\- Neah, comment est ce que tu fais pour ne pas t'attacher aux autres ? demande soudainement Lavi, fixant le petit cube qui flotte au dessus de sa paume de main.

\- Hein ? Oh, ça, Neah ballaye l'air de sa main. C'est parce que je me fiche complètement des querellettes que peuvent avoir entre eux l'Ordre et les Noahs. J'ai d'autres prioritées que de m'intéresser à des enfants qui se battent entre eux. Si _il_ était vraiment sérieux, l'Ordre n'existerait plus en un simple claquement de doigt. C'est juste … qu'il a une bonne raison de la maintenir en place, et je pense que ce qui se cache derrière est intéressant.

Lavi écarquille son unique œil. Le vieux panda lui a dit la même chose, lors du déménagement du Quartier Général. Le Comte a une raison de maintenir cette petite organisation en place. Mais laquelle ?

« - Un Noah m'a dit il y a de cela longtemps, qu'il fallait laisser les enfants jouer comme bon leur semblaient. Et je dois avouer qu'il avait raison. Non-compatible, transfert d'esprit, greffe de matière noire, transformation en semi-Akuma … Franchement, je trouve les humains tout juste hilarant ! Il lâche un petit rire amusé. Mais chacun son point de vue, après. Et puis … un petit sourire triste nait sur ses lèvres, je suis le Noah de la Destruction, tout ce à quoi je finis par m'attacher est détruit. Quand tu le sais depuis toujours, tu te forges un bulle d'isolement. »

Lavi ne sait pas vraiment comment utiliser ce … conseil ? Cette explication ? Il pose son regard vert sur le petit cube d'Innocence devant lui et le fixe d'un œil sceptique. Il regarde ensuite le Noah.

« - Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire … Je vais y réfléchir.

\- Si tu prend au moins le temps de réfléchir, alors peu importe ta décision, ce sera certainement la bonne, le Noah hausse les épaules. C'est mon avis en tout cas. Dis-toi que tu auras au moins réfléchit avant d'agir. Tu auras pensé aux évènements qui en suivront et ne fonceras pas dans le tas. »

Link et Allen comprennent bien à quoi fait référence le Noah. C'est par rapport aux évènements d'il y a trente cinq ans, sur ses actes qui lui ont valu toute la rancoeur des autres Noahs, au point de le considérer comme un ennemi et que son identité soi resté inconnu aux yeux de tous. Mais ce n'est certainement pas plus mal, en fin de compte.

Neah pose sa main sur l'épaule de Lavi et la presse dans un geste rassurant, avant de s'en aller rapidement, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Le cœur de Lavi lui dit de choisir les Exorcistes, mais sa raison les Bookmens. _Que doit-il écouter, afin de faire le bon choix … ?_

* * *

 **Avant de partir, laissez la petite review qui fait plaisir. Sur ce, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**

 _ **NeahCampbell54 ~**_


	10. Chapitre 10

**Hola ! Nous sommes aujourd'hui lundi, et voici donc la publication - retardataire - de ce nouveau chapitre ! Comme vous pourrez le constater, l'histoire se met doucement en place, et les évènements s'enchainent. Dans très peu de temps, il y a aura un changement que vous remarquerez aisément, d'ici deux voire trois chapitres, tout au plus.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Aurelia-love-Saga : _Hé oui, tout commence enfin à se mettre en place, les choses bougent et tout et tout ! Merci, je dois t'avouer que les idées de cette histoire sont surtout des choses qui me viennent simplement lorsque j'écris, c'est surtout du pif, ah ah !_**

 **Chris Emrys : _Je veux faire de Neah, une personne qui n'hésite pas à se sacrifier pour son frère Mana. Dans le manga, on ne nous a juste dit que Neah voulait prendre la place du Comte, sans aucune raison apparente, alors pourquoi pas celle-ci ? Qui dit Noah, ne veut pas forcément dire seul. Neah a besoin du soutien de son entourage, même s'il nie le contraire, alors je le lui procure ainsi, à travers Marian, Allen, Link et même Lavi, bien que ce soit, de son côté, que de l'acceptation face à la situation. Quelque chose de miraculeux ? C'est à dire ? Beaucoup de choses peuvent encore se passer et je serais curieuse de savoir ce que tu veux dire par "miraculeux" ! Hé hé, à toi de voir quelles relations peuvent bien avoir Marian et Neah. Mais ce chapitre devrait te donner au moins un minuscule indice, dès les premiers paragraphes !  
_**

 **B.O.N.N.E L.E.C.T.U.R.E !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : _Je ne peux lire en toi_**

* * *

Cela fait déjà un moment que Cross Marian connait le Quatorzième, deux ans si l'on ne compte pas ces trente cinq dernières années d'absence. En deux ans, il a eu tout le loisir d'explorer l'étrange et mystérieuse personnalité de Neah, mais il y en a une quantité phénoménal qu'il ne comprend toujours pas, malgré les efforts déployés pour que la lumière soit. De plus, ce n'est pas comme s'ils n'étaient pas des amis proches ! Ce qui est le plus dénué de logique chez le Musicien, c'est son comportement. Même si sa façon de penser et de voir les choses laissent tout le monde sceptique sur son état mental. Mais c'est Neah, alors bon … ! Les Noahs ont tous quelque problèmes à ce sujet, alors on peut dire qu'il est, d'une certaine manière, dans la norme.

L'Exorciste regarde avec une exaspération bien visible grâce au tic nerveux qui agite ses yeux, le Noah qui vient, visiblement, de s'endormir sur le canapé rouge, juste à côté de lui. Même le pauvre Howard Link qui est non loin est pensif sur le comportement de celui qu'il est censé protéger au péril de sa vie pour d'obscurs raisons.

« - Franchement … soupire le rouge.

\- Le Quatorzième fait-il souvent ce genre de chose ? se renseigne le blond avec sceptisme. J'ai conscience qu'il n'est pas rare qu'il s'endorme soudainement, mais … Est-ce lié au fait qu'il ait retrouvé son corps ? Il n'est peut-être pas si remit que cela, finalement …

\- … Ses projets ne font qu'énormément le fatiguer, le contredit l'autre. A ce rythme, il ne va pas tenir très longtemps.

\- A propos de la substitution de sa Mémoire ? Devine Link. Avant que vous ne le demandiez, je sais tout sur ses projets insencés. »

Le Général regarde le golem posé sur le haut du crâne du blond. En fait, cela ne l'étonne nullement. Timcanpy a probablement dû lui montrer un enregistrement car il lui fait confiance concernant son silence. Il retire la cigarette jusqu'à présent au bord de ses lèvres et souffle pour laisser s'échapper de sa bouche, une épais nuage de fumée.

« - Mmh … Pour un gamin, t'en sais beaucoup, remarque Marian. Bah, si tu sais ses plans, c'est qu'il te fait confiance un minimum … Je te conseille de l'appeler par son prénom, le nom « Quatorzième » c'est plus vexant qu'autre chose, même s'il dit s'en foutre complètement qu'on le nomme comme ça.

\- Que voulez vous dire ? demande l'inspecteur, un sourcil haussé.

\- Tu l'apprendras par toi même, un jour.

\- … Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps, sans prendre en compte ses années d'absences ? décide de changer de sujet son interlocuteur.

\- Deux ans, tout au plus, je dirais. Je l'ai rencontré pendant une mission, alors que j'étais dans mes premières missions, il fait une pause pour soufflé une nouvelle bouffée de fumée, alors qu'une de ses mains gantées vient se poser sur les cheveux du Noah endormit à côté de lui, dans un geste inconscient que Link ne manque pas de noter dans un coin de sa tête. J'ai faillis lui attérir dessus à cause d'une attaque d'Akuma, alors qu'il s'était installé par terre, contre un mur, afin de lire « en paix » des papiers sur les golems – « emprunté » dans les archives de la Section Scientifique – j'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi cet endroit, en fait … Pourquoi tu demandes ça, toi ? se méfie le Général, plissant légèrement les yeux.

\- Vous devez bien le connaître. Je vous envie, avoue sincèrement le protecteur. Il ne s'ouvre pas facilement aux autres, de ce que j'ai vu.

\- J'en sais pas beaucoup sur lui, juste le minimum. Pas de quoi faire des jaloux. »

Quelqu'un frappe à ce moment là à la porte de la pièce avant d'entrer sans aucune autorisation. Il sagit de Komui Lee, qui tient actuellement entre ses mains, une dossiers, sûrement à propos d'une mission. Il remarque immédiatement le Noah endormit sur la banquette, mais ne note pas, étrangement, l'endroit où est posé la main du Général.

« - Ah, Neah dort … constate le Grand Intendant.

\- Une mission pour lui ? demande sans conviction le Général.

\- Oui, le Général Froi Tiedoll n'a plus de golem, explique Komui, il faut lui en apporter un nouveau avant qu'il ne lui arrive malheur. Comme Neah est maintenant le seul à pouvoir entrer et sortir de l'Arche, il serait bien qu'il le lui apporte. »

Un faible bruit de froissement de tissus se fait entendre. Neah se relève lentement en position assise, frottant ses yeux ensommeillés en baillant. Il lance au passage un regard à son ami de longue date, n'oubliant pas de passer une main dans ses mèches ébènes dans tous les sens, afin de les remettre correctement.

« - Il me semble avoir entendu qu'on parlait d'utiliser mon Arche, dit Neah de but en blanc, insistant bien sur le qualificatif de possession, ne s'étant, apparemment, toujours pas remit du fait qu'on ait souhaité lui retirer les pleins pouvoirs dessus. Oh ! Cela faisait longtemps, Komui, dit le Noah en remarquant celui-ci. Ce dossier dans tes mains … c'est une mission ?

\- Oui, mais celle-ci est pour Allen. Il se rend en Allemagne, dit Komui. Toi Neah, tu iras au Japon afin d'apporter un nouveau golem au Général Tiedoll.

\- Tiedoll … fait pensivement le Musicien. Ce n'est pas celui qui considère ses apprentits comme ses enfants, et qui n'aime pas trop Marian ? Demande t-il alors. Je n'aime pas parlé avec ce genre de personne, elles m'agacent. Mais c'est surtout parce qu'il veut « faire la connaissance du Quatorzième », qu'on me donne cette tâche, je me trompe ?

\- En effet. Mais il semblerait aussi que ces temps-ci, il est suivit par des membres du Clan Noah. Nous nous interrogeons sur les intentions du Comte. Peut être que si c'est toi qui le demande, les Noahs te répondront.

\- S'il y a Road dans le lot – ce qui serait étonnant – elle me répondra, oui. Pour Wisely, c'est à voir. Nous ne nous sommes pas quittés en très bon terme, mais avec _cette_ histoire, peut-être que … il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules et de balayer l'air de la main pour dire que c'est insignifiant. Ce sont les seuls qui sont susceptible de me renseigner sans vouloir tenter de me tuer. Quoi que ce Tyki n'est pas aussi hostile envers moi que Desires, à bien y réfléchir. Mmh … Bon, c'est d'accord. Je vais y aller, Neah se lève en s'étirant, remettant ses vêtements en place. L'excuse du golem était vraiment nul, soit dit en passant. Au Japon, hein … Quelle ironie. Dans ce cas, je m'y rend de ce pas. Tu viens avec moi, Link ? J'ai besoin de mon _protecteur_ à mes côtés, n'est ce pas ?

\- En effet, je vous accompagne, acquiesce ledit protecteur. »

Après avoir reçu quelques informations pour se rendre sur les lieux, Neah ouvre une simple brèche sous Link et lui. Ce qui étonne Komui, c'est la ressemblance flagrante avec celles du Comte Millénaire, soit juste des cercles sur le sol. Une spécialité réservé au véritables Noahs et non aux simples réceptacles.

En un battement de cils, les deux hommes sont sur les lieux : un toit, afin de pouvoir passer inaperçu aux yeux de tous.

« - Etes-vous déjà venu dans cette ville ? Questionne Link.

\- Non, pas du tout, avoue Neah. Mes portes sont différentes de celles d'Allen, car je suis le véritable Musicien. Il me suffit d'avoir le nom de la ville ainsi que d'autres détails que je ne t'expliquerai pas – inutile pour toi et trop compliqué pour que tu comprennes. Voyons voir … Froi Tiedoll, maintenant. C'est pour lui que nous sommes au Japon aujourd'hui, après tout. Son regard se tourne rapidement, alors qu'il déclare, les yeux légèrement plissés : Je sens la présence d'un autre Noah tout près d'ici, mais impossible de déterminer qui, cependant.

\- Vous arrivez à savoir où se trouve un autre Noah ? le blond s'étonne de ce fait.

\- Quand il est éveillé, oui. Je dirais même parfaitement. Même ceux en cours d'éveil, en fait. Tout comme je repère et différencie facilement les Innocences qui ont un compatible ou non.

\- Tout les Noahs ont cette caractéristique, concernant les Innocences ?

\- Non, c'est une capacité qui est propre au Musicien. Les autres Noahs savent où sont les Innocences, au même titre que les Akumas. Pour ma part, je perçois … les différences de vibrations.

\- Que voulez vous dire ?

\- … Chaque chose en ce monde émet des vibrations, des sons. Mon statut d'Interprète et de Musicien de l'Arche me donne certaines capacités, dont l'une d'entre elles de percevoir chacun des moindres sons qui m'entourent. Et je t'avoue que j'ai des migraines chronique à cause de ça …

\- Vous percevez tout cela ? Je veux dire, même le bruit d'une feuille d'arbre ? précise Link.

\- C'est exactement ça. Tout ce qui m'entoure, sans exception. Le vent, les respirations, les Innocences, et les objets, bien que moins précisément. »

Neah se dirige vers le bord du toit qui donne sur une ruelle déserte et saute sans attendre une minute de plus. Il attérit sans problème, suivit de Link qui est habitué à ce genre de chose, étant un Corbeau. Le Musicien montre la marche à suivre et bientôt, ils aperçoivent le Général en train de marcher, dos à eux.

Ils accélèrent le pas pour rejoindre l'Exorciste confirmée. Moqueusement, le Noah se présente en faisant une révérance exagérée.

\- Je vous souhaite le bonjour, messire Froi Tiedoll. Vos gardes du corps sont arrivés !

\- Bonjour, je suppose que vous êtes le Quatorzième ? demande d'un ton calme le Général.

\- Je préfère nettement « Neah », c'est plus civilisé et humain qu'un nombre qu'on donne à un vulgaire objet. Komui m'a dit que je devais juste faire la récolte d'informations auprès des Noahs, alors inutile d'aller en formalités inutiles. »

Son regard se dirige un instant ailleurs, pour revenir bien vite sur le français qui lui fait face. Un sourire satisfait se dessine sur ses lèvres, pour une raison qui échappe aux autres. Link commence alors à comprendre. Il vient de voir le Noah et apparemment, sa mission ne risque pas de s'avérer bien compliqué.

« - Tu viens Link ou tu comptes rester avec lui, il désigne le Général, pour jouer les garde du corps ?

\- Je suis chargé de votre protection, dit Link pour toute réponse.

\- C'est ça. »

Sans perdre plus de temps, Neah s'en va et une fois hors du champ de vision du Général, il ouvre une brèche de son Arche afin de les transporter sur le toit de l'église de la ville. Se trouve justement à cet endroit précis, un adolescent aux mèches blanches. A en croire son teint basané, et les trois yeux sur son front, il s'agit à n'en pas doûter d'un Noah. Au moins a-t-il fait l'effort de se vêtir d'un costume, afin de paraître plus civilisé.

\- Je t'attendais, Neah, déclare le Noah.

\- Je sais, répond Neah. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, Wisely. Ordre du Comte ou non ?

\- Je suis ici de mon plein gré. Le Maitre ignore où je suis. Je savais que si je suivais un Général de très près, de façon à ce qu'il s'en rende compte, l'Ordre t'enverrai toi, le Traitre. Mais ceci, tu le sais déjà. Tu connais les intentions du Maitre dans les moindres détails, après tout.

\- Oh ? C'est donc pour ça, alors. Bravo Wisely, pour l'avoir remarqué, il frappe joyeusement dans ses mains, applaudissant l'exploit. Dans ce cas, Road aussi, le sait, que j'ai trouvé un autre moyen de libérer mon frère sans procéder à la moindre élimination.

\- Je n'ai jamais réussit à te cerner, Neah, déclare Wisely. Mon Oeil Démoniaque ne peut lire en toi, cela m'a toujours frustré. C'est pareil pour le Maitre. Alors la première fois, j'ai immédiatement fait le lien, il plisse les yeux, fixant Link qui se sent fouiller de l'intérieur, avant de dire : Tu as véritablement l'intention de donner ton corps au Comte Millénaire ? Je te respecte pour diverses raisons, Neah, alors je te le dis : il ne souhaite que vous utiliser tous les deux. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais tout ce qu'il souhaite, c'est de vous utiliser tout les deux. Ses pouvoirs ne sont complets que lorsque vos deux forces sont réunit. Il ne faut pas que tu espères qu'il va rater une chance d'augmenter en puissance à un point tel qu'il va en devenir invincible.

\- Tu te trompes Wisely, le contredit le Quatorzième. Soit, tu incarnes la Connaissance, mais tu ne peux pas comprendre les sentiments. Tu as des difficultés dans les relations sociales, toutes tes incarnations ont toujours eu ce genre de problèmes, à croire que c'est héréditaire … dit fermement Neah. Tout ce que tu perçois, ce ne sont que des pensées, des lignes. Les sentiments sont différents. Ils ont une limite, pour toi. Pour ta gouverne, le Comte n'utilise soit que Mana, soit que moi. C'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire. »

Neah ouvre une brèche de son Arche, mais la voix de Wisely dans son dos l'arrête dans son geste de s'en aller.

« - Neah D. Campbell, dit-il. Dans combien de temps seras-tu des nôtres ?

\- Le plus tôt possible, évidemment. »

Des explosions résonnent à ce moment-là, attirant son attention.

 _Des Akumas ? Qui dit Noah, dit forcément attaque d'Akuma. J'aurai pourtant du m'en douter ! C'était toujours ainsi, à l'époque._

Sachant très bien que cela risque de lui retomber dessus s'il n'intervient pas ou même que le Général décède, le Quatorzième s'en vient vers l'endroit qui a explosé, accompagné de Link, il en va de soi. Là bas se trouve Froi Tiedoll en train de s'amuser avec une bonne dixaine d'Akumas, dont quatre niveau deux, quatre niveau trois et deux niveau quatre. De quoi bien s'amuser, autrement dit.

Sans perdre plus de temps, il fait apparaître son épée qui contient une Innocence, aillant promit à Allen de ne plus faire sauter des Akumas pour un rien et de limiter les auto-destruction, car malgré qu'il ait trahit le Comte Millénaire, il n'en reste pas moins un Noah. Un énorme avantages. En réalité, cela amuse Neah de se battre comme cela, à la « Compatible ».

Son épée fait beaucoup pensé à celle d'Allen Walker et du Comte Millénaire, chacun son point de vue par rapport aux côtés qu'ils défendent. Sa lame est noire, avec des bordures argentés et son manche est grand, lui aussi argenté avec une touche de dorée et au bout se trouve une petite croix catholique, logiquement.

Pour Link, c'est bel et bien la première fois qu'il voit le Musicien entrer en action, n'en étant qu'à sa seconde mission et premier combat pour ce côté. Tout ce qu'il sait concernant la puissance de celui qu'il doit protéger, c'est que c'est un Noah puissant. Ce qui est logique, lorsqu'on connait sa véritable identité, le second hôte du premier apôtre, le Comte Millénaire.

« - J'ai bien peur d'être un peu rouillé, après trente cinq années d'inactivité … soupire Neah. Alors ne soyez pas trop méchant avec moi si je me rate, Général. C'est dommage que je n'ai pas le droit d'activer l'auto-destruction … Mais une promesse, une promesse. Bien. Je m'occupe des deux niveaux quatre, si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

Le haut-gradé a bien comprit que si le Noah montre un minimum de respect envers lui, c'est plus par moquerie qu'autre chose.

Le Musicien semble en tout cas bien s'amuser avec les niveaux quatre, tuant pendant son affrontement deux niveaux trois comme s'il ne s'agissait que de vulgaire et inoffensif niveau un. Lorsque Tiedoll en a finit avec les autres Akumas, il veut aller aider le Noah, mais l'adversaire de ce dernier explose à ce moment là.

\- Ah … ~ Mes vêtements sont maintenant sale … s'apitoie Neah en retirant un minimum de poussière. Que dirais ce bon vieux Mana s'il me voyait dans cet état … ?

\- Vous vous inquiétez plus pour vos vêtements que pour vous ? s'étonne Link.

\- Ce n'est pas ton cas ? Tu es vraiment bizarre, Link … »

Link se retient de renchérir concernant ce commentaire. Le regard soucieux du Noah lui fait détourner le regard et sans qu'il ne se l'explique, son cœur bat un peu plus vite que normalement.

Peu de temps après, ils sont de retour au Quartier Général.

* * *

 **Avant de vous en allez, laissez la petite review qui fait plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à émettre vos hypothèses concernant la suite des évènements, je serais heureuse de les lire !**

 _ **NeahCampbell54 ~**_


	11. Chapitre 11

**Salut, salut, la compagnie ! Comment allez-vous en cette journée ? Nous en sommes déjà au chapitre onze, et pour être honnête, nous en sommes déjà à plus de la moitié. Je pense qu'il y aura dix-sept chapitres, au total. Peut-être dix-huit ...**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Chris Emrys : _J'ignore pourquoi, mais à chaque fois, j'introduis un "e" entre le "m" et le "r" de Emrys ... Bah en fait ... il ne reste pas autant de temps à Neah que tu ne le penses. J'ai prévu pour Neah, une "fin" dans les règles de l'art. Parce qu'il ne peut rien faire comme tout le monde, même disparaître ! Mais ça, ce n'est pas pour le moment, ah ah ! J'ai préféré faire quelque chose de simple, à propos du transfert de mémoire. Une sorte ... d'ignorance. Enfin, tu comprendras rapidement ce que je veux dire par là. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point Marian et Neah sont proches. Comme c'est toi, je te le dis : Marian est secrètement amoureux de Neah et celui-ci le sait. Il ne manque pas une occasion d'en profiter, en réalité._**

 **B.O.N.N.E L.E.C.T.U.R.E !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : _Quand il faut faire un choix ..._**

* * *

Cela fait quelques jours que Lavi est finalement sortit de l'infirmerie, pour son plus grand plaisir, il ne le cache à personne. Cependant, qu'importe où il se rend, il a avec lui, un carte un jouer, un Joker. L'image de la carte, censé être un Joker, représente un parfait cube noir, dont la ressemblance avec une certaine forme de l'Innocence, saute aux yeux. En réalité, il s'agit d'une Innocence, d'une forme cristallisé. Neah a eu l'extrème gentillesse d'enfermé l'Innocence dans cette carte, le temps que Lavi décide de son avenir.

Il se trouve au réfectoire, fixant la carte depuis déjà un bon moment, ne sachant que faire. Que doit il faire ? Choisir la voie des Exorcistes ou bien celle des Bookmens ? Les deux lui sont chères, et il ne peut se résoudre à abandonner l'une des deux.

Lenalee Lee vient alors à ce moment là, s'installer en face de lui, étant inquiète pour son ami de longue date.

« - Est ce que tout va bien, Lavi ? Tu n'a pas l'air en forme, depuis que tu es sortit de l'infirmerie … Est-ce que tu tu sens bien ? S'inquiète la jeune femme.

\- Ce n'est pas ça … soupire Lavi. »

L'apprentit Bookmen lui jette doucement la carte qu'il tient entre son pouce et son index, de manière à ce que Lenalee puisse la voir. Doucement, elle la saisit dans sa main, la regardant avec curiosité, avant d'afficher une expression étonnée, alors qu'elle dit d'une voix stupéfaite :

\- Mais c'est … !

\- Mon Innocence, acquiesce Lavi. Neah l'a mit dans une de ses cartes, le temps que je fasse mon choix. Mais je ne sais pas quel chemin je dois choisir … confesse t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas évident ? Tu dois choisir de te battre avec nous, tes amis ! S'exclame Lenalee, offusquée que Lavi hésite. »

L'unique œil vert du Bookman s'écarquille. A-t-il bien entendu ? L'Exorciste est bien en train de le forcer à rester dans l'Ordre Noir, et d'abandonner son rôle de spectateur de l'Histoire ? Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction et cela ne peut que l'étonner.

 _Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? Neah et Moyashi m'ont dit que mon choix leur importait peu, du moment qu'il me convenait, mais Lenalee … elle insiste pour que je reste ici._

Le rouquin fronce les sourcils.

Il reprend sa carte d'un geste un peu brusque sans rien dire et s'en va, toujours silencieux. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut l'aider ici, c'est Neah. Et Allen doit surement être avec lui, de plus. Eux, ils sauront surement l'aider, pas comme la jeune femme. Et il se sent plus lié avec le Noah depuis qu'il sait qu'ils « portent » tous les deux le même nom.

L'apprentit Bookmen se dirige vers l'étage où se trouvent les chambres des hauts gradés, le Musicien ayant été installés là pour pouvoir être non loin du Général Cross et aussi être dans le calme, étant apparement très sensible au bruit. Ce qui n'est pas l'idéal pour être au calme à l'étage des chambres d'Exorciste.

Le borgne arrive à destination. Un bruit étrange attire soudainement son attention. C'est celui d'un objet qui se fracasse contre le sol, suivit d'un corps qui se cogne contre un mur. Il ouvre la porte de l'endroit d'où provient le bruit, inquiet. Ce qu'il voit le stupéfait.

Link semblait être en train de se diriger vers la porte, le Général Cross, lui, est en train de fumer une cigarette, assit sur une chaise comme si de rien n'était et Neah semble souffrir le martyr, assit sur le sol, appuyé contre le mur juste à côté de lui. Sa respiration saccadé est facilement perceptible.

 _Que se passe t'il ?_

Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, ce qui est rare pour lui, le Corbeau l'entraine à l'intérieur de la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui, qu'il ferme ensuite à clef en soupirant, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne. Il est tiré tellement fort qu'il manque de faire la rencontre avec le sol.

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux, gamin ? On est occupé, déclare Cross d'une voix ennuyée de laquelle Lavi ne s'offusque pas, ayant d'autre chose à se préoccupé.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il arrive à Neah ?

\- T'en occupe pas, dit Cross en balayant l'air de sa main. Alors, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- … Je voulais parler à Neah à propos de mon Innocence.

Le Quatorzième prend à ce moment là, sa forme Noah inconsciemment. Il ne contrôle pas sa transformation. C'est embêtant … Dans ce genre de situation, personne ne peut rien y faire.

« - Qu'est ce qui arrive à Neah ?

\- Neah vous parlé de ses intentions et voilà ce qui en résulte, Link désigne l'adolescent à terre d'un geste du menton. Il ne reste que très peu de temps avant que le Comte Millénaire ne s'empare de son corps. La dernière fois qu'il a finit dans cet état, c'était i peine trois jours … C'est inutile de faire quoi que ce soit. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est attendre la suite. Si vous souhaitez lui parler, vous pouvez rester, il vous entend. Ou vous pouvez également parler avec le Général. »

Lavi pose son regard sur ledit Général. Cela l'étonnerait qu'il ait quoi que ce soit venant de lui. Vu comment il a parlé à Allen lors de cet interrogatoire d'il y a bien plusieurs mois … Marian expire de la fumée et lui désigne du regard, le lit juste en face de lui. Sans vraiment trop chercher à comprendre les intentions de l'autre, le roux s'exécute. Il y a une minute de silence avant que le doyen du groupe ne se décide enfin à prendre la parole.

« - C'est quoi le problème avec ton Innocence ? C'est pas Neah que tu dois voir, mais Evlaska, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, déclare le Général.

\- … Mon Innocence a prit la forme cristallisation et je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, explique Lavi, sans tourner autour du pot.

\- Rester un Bookmen ou devenir Exorciste, hein … expose le plus âgé pensivement. Un autre apprentit Bookmen s'est posé la question, il y a trente cinq ans, raconte t-il brièvement. Ses amis ou son devoir ? Bonne question.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'il a choisit ? S'impatiente son interlocuteur.

\- Aucun des deux, Cross expire un nouveau nuage de fumée. Il est mort avant d'en avoir eu le temps. C'était un gêneur, alors Neah l'a tué de sang froid, pas plus tard que le jour même de sa trahison. »

L'apprentit Bookmen tourne son regard vers Neah. Cela donne très peu envie … Il y a de quoi se demander pourquoi il a fait cela. Mais il décide de ne pas poser la question. Cela ne le regarde, après tout, pas.

« - Concernant ton Innocence … Tu n'es pas son compatible, poursuit le Général. Impossible de savoir comment elle réagira, si tu décides de devenir Exorciste. »

Sans qu'il ne comprenne le pourquoi du comment, une main le soulève du sol et il rencontre avec force le mur de derrière lui. Ses yeux qui se sont fermés par réflexe se rouvre pour croiser des pupilles dorées pleines de folies et de haine. _Mais qu'est ce que … ?!_ La prise commence à l'étouffer.

Link et Marian ne tardent pas à intervenir. Le blond pointe ses talismans sur le propriétaire des effrayantes pupilles et le Général sort Judgment, prêt à tirer, même s'il sagit du corps de son ami.

« - Yo, comme on se retrouve, Adam. Ou plutôt devrais je dire … Comte Millénaire ? Le provoque t-il, souriant narquoisement, le Noah grince des dents rageusement. Je te conseille de lâcher ce jeune homme sans faire de grabuge. Ce serait embêtant que ton éveil soit repporter à cause d'un malheureux incident de ce genre. »

Après un claquement de langue peu discret, le Noah lâche sa prise avant de s'effondrer sur le lit, sous le regard étonné de Lavi qui n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il vient de se passer.

« - Il dégageait quelque chose de vraiment mauvais, mais comme ce n'était pas la première fois, je n'y ai pas plus prêté attention, avoue presque honteusement Link.

\- Il ne faut pas relâché son attention dans ces moments là. C'est là que tu dois être le plus attentif ! S'exclamme avec exaspération Cross. »

Le regard vert de Lavi se fixe sur le Noah, encore un peu sous le choc. Il ne s'attendait pas à se faire attaquer par Neah … Au fait, pourquoi lui, et pas une autre personne ? Ils sont trois, dans la pièce. Link lui conseille d'aller se reposer. Le Musicien s'étant évanouit, il ne risque pas de se réveiller avant trois voire même quatre heures.

De retour dans sa chambre, le roux réfléchit longuement aux récents évènements. Maintenant qu'il a vu tout ce que son … cousin - ? - subit, le choix est à présent évident pour lui.

Voir Neah dans un tel état lui a ouvert les yeux. Vivre au milieu des Exorcistes pendant ces trois dernières années lui a été aussi bénéfique que d'être un Bookmen. Il se rend compte, à présent, que de ne pas avoir d'amis lui manque. Aussi … il veut étrangement aider du mieux qu'il le peut le Quatorzième, ou plutôt, Neah.

Décidé, le lendemain, Lavi sort de sa chambre, prenant la direction du bureau du Grand Intendant Komui Lee. Sa décision est prise. A aucun moment, il ne fera pas marche arrière et ne s'arrêtera pas. Comme le Troisième Côté, il continuera à aller de l'avant, sans jamais s'arrêter. Pour toujours …

Cela fait un moment que Neah n'a pas prit le thé avec Komui qui l'a supplié, à cause d'un certain membre de l'Administration Central qui veut sa mort. Et tant que Neah est avec lui, cette personne ne lui fera absolumment rien ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est en retard dans ses papiers …

« - Je te trouve bien moins énergique que d'habitude, Neah, remarque Komui. »

Depuis l'arrivé du noah à l'Ordre, l'homme l'a prit sous son aile, le trouvant aussi adorable que sa Lenalee chérie. Et, fait incroyable, cela ne le dérangerai absolument pas que le Musicien touche à sa précieuse petite sœur. Cela serait une bonne excuse pour le considérer comme son frère, en fait !

« - Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? »

Neah lâche un soupire et laisse son dos s'appuyer contre le canapé sur lequel il est installé. Pensivement, le Noah fait tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse, le regard vide, prit dans ses pensées, que Komui ne peut et ne pourra jamais comprendre.

« - Mon temps est bientôt écoulé, avoue Neah avec un mince sourire, alors je pense … Je pense à ma vie, mon existence.

\- « Ton temps » ? relève le Grand Intendant en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mmh … acquiesce vaguement le Noah. Même si j'ai retrouvé mon corps, je ne peux pas réchapper au destin qui est le mien. Le Quatorzième est voué à disparaître dans les ténèbres, quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Combien penses tu qu'il te reste de temps à vivre ? demande Komui.

\- … Très peu, c'est tout ce que je peux dire. J'ignore moi-même le temps exacte qu'il me reste. Mais je sais que ce sera suffisant pour réaliser l'objectif que je me suis fixé, il fait une pause. Komui, j'aurai une faveur à te demander.

\- Une faveur ? Je t'écoute, son interloctueur se redresse, dans une position sérieuse.

\- Quand je ne serai plus, je veux que tu prennes soin de mon frère. Je ne m'étonnerai pas qu'il arrive ici par je-ne-sais-quel-moyen.

\- Ton frère ? Neah, Allen et moi te l'avons déjà dis. Je sais que c'est compliqué à admettre, mais Mana Walker est mort il y a quelques années, répond Komui.

Link, en retrait depuis le début, s'intéresse de plus près à l'échange qui se déroule sous ses yeux. Le Noah de la Destruction serre les dents. Sa voix un peu trop posée résonne comme une menace dans toute la pièce. Il espace bien les mots, ce qui est un peu plus effrayant.

« - Mana est vivant.

\- Neah … fait tristement Komui. »

La porte du bureau s'ouvre sur Lavi. Les trois occupants des lieux se tournent vers le nouvel arrivant et à en croire son regard extrèmement sérieux et la carte dans ses mains, sa décison est prise. Exorciste ou Bookmen, ils ne vont pas tarder à le savoir.

« - Neah, je ne veux pas abandonner l'une des moitié de ma vie. Je veux être à la fois un Exorciste et un Bookmen ! »

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Laissez une petite review et n'hésitez pas à mettre des hypothèses sur la suite, je les lirai avec plaisir !**

 _ **NeahCampbell54 ~**_


	12. Chapitre 12

**Bien le bonsoir (ou bonjour) ! ~ Comment allez-vous en cette belle fin de journée ? Bien, j'espère ! Je poste en cette belle soirée, un nouveau chapitre de cette fanfiction.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Chris Emrys : Curieux ? Je ne pense pas que dire que tu es curieux de le voir disparaître soit super super ... Bah, ta curiosité va être rassasié, car c'est à la fin de ce chapitre. Mais rassure toi, ce n'est pas la fin de cette histoire, il y a dix sept chapitres au total ! Bah en fait, Adam a attaqué Lavi juste comme ça. Parce qu'il lui semblait être le moins dangereux et qu'il avait envie de sauter à la gorge de quelqu'un. Il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre les Noahs, ah ah ! ~ Pour être surprit, ils vont l'être. Surtout parce que ... ah ! je ne dis rien ! (hé oui, le petit Marian a le cœur qui bat quand il est en compagnie de Neah !) J'aime pas Lenalee, elle me tape sur le système, ça ne va pas plus loin. J'ai envie de lui donner un comportement un peu "puéril", si tu vois ce que je veux dire !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : _Désolé, Mana ..._**

* * *

Avec précaution, Neah retire le cube d'Innocence de sa carte de jeu, qu'il range dans l'une des poches de sa veste. Le cube noir lévite au dessus de la paume de sa main. Il le met sans plus tarder dans celle de Lavi. Komui est appuyé à son bureau, regardant pensivement celui qui va bientôt être du type cristallin.

Le rouquin n'est pas compatible avec son Innocence. Il fait partit d'une expérience mené sur les nons-compatibles. Même si dans son cas, c'était plus par obligation envers son devoir de Bookmen qu'autre chose. C'est pourquoi il est impératif de surveiller attentivement l'action qui va se dérouler.

Link regarde lui aussi la scène, intrigué. Il n'a jamais vu la transformation en type cristallin et cela l'intrigue. Après tout, cette Innocence n'est pas n'importe laquelle. Il s'agit de l'une de celles qui auraient dû servir aux Exorcistes de Deuxième Génération, de ce qu'il en sait. Il fallait bien trouver un moyen de les utiliser, après l'échec de ce projet !

Le cube se liquéfie dans la paume du borgne qui en est fasciné. Ce liquide … il a l'impression qu'il lui demande, le supplie de le boire. Sans se poser plus de question comme le garçon insouciant qu'il s'est longtemps forcé à être, il ingurgite son Innocence.

De léger picotement se font ressentir au niveau du dos de ses mains. Il retire ses mitaines rouges et là, il voit sur chacune de ses mains, un stigmate plutôt grand se tracer. Du liquide rouge commence à s'en échapper et bientôt, il durcit en prenant l'étrange forme d'un buste avec des ailes.

« - _Innocence, activation_ ! déclare t-il, d'une voix sûre de lui. »

Rapidement, cette dernière prend la forme d'un marteau qui vient se poser dans ses mains. Tout s'est bien passé, finalement.

* * *

Dans les cuisines du Quartier Général, c'est l'endroit où se trouve Allen, Lavi, Neah et Link. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, étant donné l'emprise que le Comte Millénaire a maintenant sur le Quatorzième. N'importe quand et n'importe où, il est certain qu'il peut s'amuser avec ce corps. Mais il préserve sans aucun doute ses forces.

Le regard fixé sur une surface réfléchissante, Neah s'adresse à Allen.

« - J'étais aussi collant, Allen ? C'est flippant … frissonne t-il. J'ai l'impression d'être surveillé à longueur de journée et au bout de quatre mois, je commence vraiment à perdre patience ! »

Le Noah écarquille un instant les yeux, comme surprit, alors qu'un spame secoue son corps. Link est le premier à réagir, suivit bien vite de Lavi. Ensemble, il entraine – tire ? - le Noah jusqu'à un endroit clos, là où personne ne viendra les dérangerr. Et cet endroit se trouve être la salle où se réunit le conseil. C'est un peu embêtant, mais c'est la salle la plus proche qui est insonnorisée. Allen est resté en cuisine afin d'éviter d'attirer les soupçons.

Lavi s'écroule sur le sol, complètement fatigué après la course qu'ils viennent de faire pour éviter de très fâcheuses circonstances.

« - … C'est tout le temps comme ça … ? demande t-il, à bout de souffle.

\- Uniquement lorsque cela arrive quand nous ne sommes pas dans une pièce insonnorisé et/ou en présence d'une personne extérieur aux plans du Quatorzième. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre apprendre ce qu'il se passe : ce serait trop risqué. »

Neah s'appuie sur la grande table, le souffle court. Il ne manquerait plus qu'une apparition du Comte. Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment. Ils sont dans une salle importante de l'Ordre et s'il arrive un problème, il n'y aura que les talismans et le marteau destructeur de Lavi. Le dernier étant le moins pratique lorsque l'on ne souhaite rien endommagé …

 _« - Ce serait dommage qu'il arrive quelque chose à tes petits compagnons, n'es-tu pas d'accord, Neah ? Demance une voix provoquante dans sa tête. Ils n'ont même pas en leur possession, le pouvoir de m'arrêter._

\- Hé hé … T'es bien insolent, aujourd'hui, halète Neah, des sueurs froides couvrants son front. Link a stoppé technique il y a quelques mois, tu t'en souviens ? C'était pas mal, de te voir prisonnier, alors que tu délirais.

 _\- Rira bien, rira le dernier. Bientôt … très bientôt … j'aurai le pouvoir de t'enfermer dans tes souvenirs à jamais ! Et jamais signifie que tu ne seras pas prêt d'en sortir._

\- J'attend que ça, Comte … murmure Neah, tentant un sourire qui ressemble plus à une grimace. »

Le Corbeau et l'Exorciste se tourne vers le Musicien. Il ne fait nul doute qu'il est en train de converser avec le Comte Millénaire, vu le dernier mot de sa phrase.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, tout les Noah ont été convoqué par le premier apôtre, afin de parler de leur prochain plan d'action pour gagner la guerre. Ils sont tous autour d'une table.

Tyki fixe le Comte, pensif. Depuis ce jour là, il ressasse dans sa tête les paroles de Road.

 _Le Quatorzième va accueillir en lui le Comte Millénaire et le devenir ? C'est vrai qu'il avait dit qu'il deviendrait le Comte, mais je ne pensais pas à cela, pense Tyki, son expression pensive. Plus à une attaque en fait … Il sacrifie sa liberté sans le moindre remord ? Le Neah que j'ai rencontré chez les Campbell, il semblait être de ceux qui ne supporte pas d'être enfermé ou d'avoir des contraintes … Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi veut il devenir notre maitre à tous ? Et ce nom … « Mana », je l'ai déjà entendu quelque part, mais où ?_

Il arrête ses réflexions lorsqu'il revoit cette étrange fumée. Le Comte, dans sa forme « elfique » reprend, sans le vouloir apparement, sa forme humaine. Il bascule dangereusement vers le côté. Personne ne réagit sous la surprise. Sheryl, qui est non loin du Comte, le rattrape de justesse avant qu'il ne percute le sol douloureusement, ou ce qu'il peut en être pour un Noah.

« - Mon Prince ?! s'exclame t-il. »

Aïe, toute cette histoire risque de mal finir. Le fait que seul Road, Wisely et Tyki soit les seuls à ne pas se montrer surprit attire l'attention sur eux. Lustol se décide de les interroger.

« - Tyki, Road, Wisely. Savez vous ce qui vient d'arriver au Maitre ? »

Road baisse étrangement la tête et Tyki détourne le regard, trouvant l'un des murs soudainement des plus intéressants. L'albinos comprend que c'est à lui d'expliquer la situation aux autre Noahs. _Pour ne pas changer …_ La fumée violette s'intensifie et Sheryl, étant le plus près du faiseur d'Akuma, s'étonne d'entrevoir l'espace d'un instant, un jeune adolescent aux longs cheveux à la place du Faiseur, qui ne lui semble étrangement pas inconnu. C'est pourquoi il écoute les explications que donne son fils adoptif. Et il ne fait pas dans la dentelle, comme à son habitude.

« - Nous allons bientôt accueillir le Quatorzième parmis nous.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Laisser moi terminer ce que j'ai à dire, dit Wisely, sans se départir de son calme. Je ne sais comment, mais le Quatorzième a réussit à trouver un moyen pour que le Comte libère son actuel hôte.

\- « Hôte » ? Le Maitre s'est déjà réincarné ?

\- Oui, c'est cela Lustol. Une seule et unique fois, il y a un peu plus de quarante ans. Mais je dirais plutôt qu'il s'est scindé en deux. Le fait est que nous accueilleront dans très peu de temps un nouveau Comte.

\- Lorsque cet hôte ne sera plus notre Maitre, qu'en ferons nous ? Nous ne pouvons pas garder parmis nous un humain, même s'il s'agit d'un ancien hôte, déclare Lustol, en jetant un regard au fameux hôte.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai réussis à entrer dans l'esprit du Quatorzième quelques minutes, il y a le soupçonne d'avoir exceptionnellement accepté ma présence dans son esprit, puisqu'il a bloqué toutes ses pensées et souvenirs … Il m'a demandé que l'on dépose l'ancien hôte à l'Ordre Noir.

\- A l'Ordre ? Un ancien Noah à l'Ordre ? L'ancien Comte à l'Ordre ? Il pense réellement qu'ils vont accepter cela sans rien dire ? se moquent les deux jumeaux.

\- Leur Grand Intendant se chargera de lui, apparemment.

\- Très bien, alors ce sera Tryde, Tyki et Sheryl qui s'en chargeront. Vous êtes les mieux placés pour faire ça. Sans compter que vous êtes les deuxième, troisième et quatrième apôtres.

\- Ce sera un vrai jeu d'enfant ! s'exclame Road en tapant dans ses mains, feignant la joie pour cacher sa tristesse. »

* * *

Deux semaines s'écoulent plutôt rapidement. Link, Allen et Marian s'accordent sur un fait : Neah va céder dans à peine une semaine. Ses crises en sont maintenant à deux fois par jour. C'est à peine s'il peut sortir, tellement il est affaiblie et le fait que ses crises viennent sans crier garde. Le plus rassurant dans toute cette histoire, c'est que le Grand Intendant lui a demandé de se rendre en Allemagne pour aller chercher le Général Kanda Yuu car un conseil va avoir lieux et sa présence est requiers.

Kanda raccroche le téléphone, venant de recevoir un appel du Quartier Général lui demandant de rentrer. Il reprend son golem et quitte l'auberge. Il arrive à l'endroit où dois s'ouvrir le portail, soit une église de l'Ordre. Comme c'est original … Neah ne tarde pas à apparaître d'une nouvelle porte de l'Arche, amusé pour il ne sait quelle raison.

Le Musicien prend soudainement sa forme Noah. L'aura qui se dégage du Quatorzième ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Elle ressemble beaucoup trop … à celle du Comte Millénaire.

L'exorciste ne reste pas longtemps sans bouger. Son instinct lui dit d'attaquer et c'est ce qu'il va faire. Toute cette histoire sent trop mauvais. Il sort son épée et se jette sur le Noah, qui esquive bien trop facilement à son goût.

« - Hé bien, tu t'es amélioré on dirait ! Tant mieux, un peu de défi ne fait de mal à personne, s'exclaffe joyeusement Neah. Sauf si c'est un combat, bien sûr.

\- Tais toi ! Je suis sérieux là, alors utilise tes pouvoirs si tu veux vivre, ordonne Kanda, en serrant les dents.

\- Tu me menace ou je rêve ? s'assombrit le Quatorzième. Tu as peut être bien combattu contre la dernière incarnation de Wrath, mais c'était parce que c'était un idiot. Je ne compte pas te dévoiler ma véritable forme, contrairement à lui. Ce serait une grave erreur et signerait ma mort.

\- Je vais t'y forcer, alors !

\- Oui, oui, on verra ça, Neah recule et fait apparaître dans sa main une épée. La même que celle du Comte Millénaire. Très bien, puisque c'est ce que tu veux, je ne vais pas te couver, Yuu. »

En moins de quelques secondes, l'épée du Noah tranche un bout de l'épaule du japonais. Du sang s'échappe de la profonde blessure. Kanda ne pensait pas que cette épée allait le blesser, mais apparement, ce n'est pas comme celle d'Allen qui exorcise le mal. Celle là, elle blesse les humains.

« - Contrairement à l'épée d'Allen, la mienne élimine humain comme Akuma, explique le Noah en faisant glisser distraitement un doigt sur le bord de la lame. Elle a été créer avec la Matière Noire, mais quelqu'un y a implanté à l'intérieur, une Innocence. Amusant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tch. Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de te détruire. »

Après que le Noah ait décidé de sortir son épée, un combat commence. Et le japonais, qui pensait que cette histoire d'Innocence qui tue les humains ou il ne sait quoi était fausse, est bien obligé de constater que l'épée du Quatorzième agit bel et bien sur les humains après s'être prit une attaque à l'épaule qui a déchiré son uniforme et fait saigner son bras. Mais grâce à ses incroyable capacités de régénération, dû à son statut d'Exorciste de Deuxième Génération, la plaie s'est vite refermé.

Etonnement, le Musicien encaisse de son plein gré une attaque très puissante. L'attaque l'a tranché en deux, mais pas assez pour couper les os. Beaucoup de sang coule de la blessure, mais le Noah ne semble pas s'en préoccupé plus. L'aura sombre et meurtrière très peu perceptive jusqu'à présent s'intensifie, à tel point que le Général a l'impression d'être en face du Comte Millénaire, ce qui n'est pas si faux, d'ailleurs. Cela donne une étrange impression de déjà vu à Yuu.

Un faible rictus se trace sur les lèvres du Musicien, quoi que un peu tordu par la douleur. Une porte de l'Arche s'ouvre sous les pieds de l'Exorciste et il commence à s'y enfoncer, sans pouvoir résister. Alors qu'il s'apprête à disparaître, il entend la voix du Quatorzième.

« - [...] »

Il écarquille les yeux, étonné pendant que le noah s'effondre sur le sol et qu'il disparaît à travers la porte.

Il se retrouve dans le bureau du Grand Intendant, arrivant droit du plafond. Heureusement qu'il possède de bon réflexes, sinon il aurait chuté sur le sol d'une hauteur de plus de cinq mètres. Ce qui n'aurait pas été glorieux, il faut le reconnaître.

Neah serre les poings alors que la douleur et encore plus tenace qu'à l'accoutumé. Il se mord la lèvre inférieur pour rester le plus silencieux possible, en vain. De faibles gémissements lui échappe et des larmes de douleur perlent au coin de ses yeux. Sa vision commence à se brouiller. Il aperçoit ce qui semble être la porte de l'Arche du Comte et des personnes en sortir, alors que son esprit laisse la place à son Noah, s'éloignant de cette douloureuse réalité. Tout est noir, il ne ressent rien. Il n'essaie pas de se réveiller. Pourquoi se relever ? C'est inutile, il a perdu la partie …

 ** _Désolé, Mana …_**

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous me détestez, hein ? Ah ah, la suite arrive la semaine prochaine, sans faute ! N'hésitez pas à laissez une petite review et à émettre des hypothèses concernant la suite. A très bientôt !**

 ** _NeahCampbell54 ~_**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Bien le bonjour, habitant de la planète ! Comment vous portez vous, en cette belle matinée ? Je poste aujourd'hui, je treizième chapitre de The Noah of the Exorcist. Pour ceux que cela pourrait intéresser, je compte publié un petit OS dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, sur le fandom Harry Potter. C'est un petit histoire que j'ai retrouvé par hasard dans mon ordinateur ...**

 **Chris Emrys : _Bien sûr que tu peux être curieuse des prochaines évènements ! ~ Hé bien, je pars du principe que si Allen avait la même épée que le Comte, c'est parce qu'il avait Neah en lui. Donc en partant de cette logique, puisque cette épée "purifie" les Akumas, et que Neah est un Noah, il est normal que cette épée se charge aussi du compte des humains, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi Neah devrait-il se battre à fond, alors qu'il peut simplement s'amuser à taquiner un Exorciste au sang chaud, je te le demande ! Hé bien ... E, partant du principe que c'est un coup d'Innocence qui provient en plus de Kanda ... Oui, il a dû le sentir passer. C'était justement son objectif : réveiller entièrement le Comte grâce à un coup d'Innocence. Hé bien tu vas le savoir dans pas longtemps, ce qu'à dit Neah à Kanda. Un indice : c'est une information. Malheureusement, ce chapitre ne va pas beaucoup porter sur Neah, mais sur Mana. On ne l'a quasiment pas vu depuis le début de l'histoire. Il est temps de se tourner un peu vers lui !_**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : _Mana_**

* * *

La fumée entourant le Comte s'estompe entièrement. Cela n'aura pas mit longtemps. A présent, un jeune garçon qui n'est certainement pas majeur se trouve allongé sur le canapé où on l'a installé. Tyki Mikk plisse les yeux. La ressemblance avec Neah est vraiment flagrante. Si ses cheveux n'étaient pas longs, il aurait tout de suite penser qu'il s'agissait de nul autre que le Quatorzième.

Sheryl, un peu plus loin, semble assez surprit. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à voir un adolescent, pour hôte du célèbre Comte Millénaire. Il ne dégage rien de spécial, pas même un minimum de puissance. Même pas de la faiblesse. C'est comme si … il n'existait pas, qu'il ne ressentait, telle une poupée sans vie. Tout les Noahs, même avant leur éveil dégagent quelque chose de spécial, mais ce Mana, strictement rien. Ce qui est d'autant plus étonnant, lorsque l'on sait de qui il était l'hôte jusqu'à présent.

« - Je suppose que nous devons discrètement l'emmener à l'Ordre, maintenant. Tu le prend Tyki ou je m'en charge ? Dit Sheryl, peu sûr de lui.

\- Je m'en occupe. Si on croise quelqu'un, il faut que tu ais les mains libres pour pouvoir intervenir. Devant le portail, çe devrait aller. Pas besoin d'aller plus loin.

Le Noah du Plaisir prend doucement l'évanouit dans ses bras pour éviter de le réveiller. Ce serait bien moins pratique pour le voyage, si c'était le cas. Il constate avec étonnement que le dénommé Mana est léger. Trop léger. Il ne doit pas faire plus de cinquante kilos alors qu'il devrait en faire près de soixante, voire même soixante dix.

« - Un problème ? Questionne Tryde, juste à côté de lui.

\- Non … Je me disais juste qu'il était vraiment léger, pour quelqu'un de, quoi, dix sept ans ? Il doit lui manquer une bonne dixaine de kilos, au moins, ajoute t-il en soupesant le corps dans ses bras. Mais dépêchons nous avant que Road, Wisely, Lullubell et Mercym ne rentre. Tu viens aussi, Troisième Génération ? Demande t-il en tournant son regard vers un individu. »

La personne hoche la tête. Une porte de l'Arche s'ouvre, les faisant arriver sur l'île où se situe l'Ordre Noir. Lorsqu'ils arrivent près du portail, il y a deux hommes. Heureusement que la végétation les cache bien. D'après leurs vêtements, il y a le Grand Intendant et un scientifique. Tyki refile son fardeau au troisième génération – qu'ils ont volés à l'Ordre il y a quelques mois – qui les accompagne. Mesure de sécurité.

« - Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée, Grand Intendant ?

\- J'ai fais une promesse à Neah, répond ledit Grand Intendant. Il m'a dit qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps et d'après ce que le Général Kanda a dit, je présume qu'il parlait de sa perte de contrôle. J'ignore s'il était sérieux en me disant de prendre soin de son frère Mana, mais je le lui ai promit.

\- Et pourquoi il viendrait ici ?

\- L'intuition Reever, l'intuition, tente de plaisanter le questionné. »

Tyki se tourne vers les deux Noahs qui hochent la tête d'un commun accord. Les dires de Wisely étaient vrai, comme d'habitude. Il faut bien déposé l'ancien Comte Millénaire ici.

Sans perdre plus de temps, ils sortent d'entre les arbres, suivit par une personne en rouge dont la capuche est rabattue sur sa tête. Les deux membres de l'Ordre se tournent vers eux. Le scientifique se fige en les reconnaissant, surtout l'homme en rouge qui est derrière eux. _Un Troisième Génération ? Le Comte ne les a donc pas tués …_ Les Noahs se laissent dépasser par l'encapuchonné. Celui ci s'arrête devant le scientifique et son visage est maintenant reconnaissable. Il s'agit de Madarao. Il remet la personne au scientifique avant de retourner aux côtés de ses maitres. Tyki se décide à parler, d'expliquer au moins un minimum la situation.

« - Wisely nous a dit de le déposer ici, sous indication du Quatorzième. Nous n'avons aucune raison de garder un humain avec nous plus longtemps. »

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à s'en aller, le Grand Intendant les arrête en s'exclamant :

« - Attendez ! Pourquoi l'avoir garder tout ce temps avec vous, dans ce cas ?

\- Le Quatorzième ne vous a rien dit ? S'étonne très légèrement Tyki. Il hausse les épaules, se disant que le dire ne devrait rien changer. Neah a forcé le Comte Millénaire à prendre possession de son corps pour que son frère, Mana, redevienne un humain tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Cet homme était jusqu'à il y a encore une heure, notre Maitre, le Comte Millénaire. Sur ce, prenez soin de lui. Et éviter de le tuer. Le Comte ne l'aime peut être pas, mais on ne vous garantis pas votre survit s'il venait à s'éteindre. »

Et ils s'en vont en laissant là les deux membres de l'Ordre Noir.

Komui et Reever se regardent, incrédules. Puis leurs yeux se posent sur l'adolescent ressemblant à Neah, dans les bras du Chef de la Section Scientifique de la Branche Européenne. Trois Noahs accompagnés d'un Troisième Génération ne viennent tout de même pas de leur remettre en main propre la personne qui est rester pendant plus de trente ans, l'hôte de leur ennemi ? Il serait préférable d'éviter de dire ce détail à l'inspecteur Luverrier, sinon qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer. Certainement rien de bon, c'est certain …

* * *

L'Infirmière en Chef se tourne vers Reever Wennham.

\- Sa vie n'est pas menacé, déclare t-elle. Contrairement à lorsque l'on m'a apporté l'autre, il va parfaitement bien. Il s'est juste évanouit. Je peux cependant vous dire qu'il possède une très faible constitution.

\- Une faible constitution ? répète Reever, avec étonnement.

\- Il est facilement malade, explique l'infirmière. Il suffit qu'un virus soit dans les environs pour qu'il soit contaminé par celui-ci, mais de façon plutôt violente. Une simple maladie pourrait bien lui couter la vie, conclut-elle.

\- Je vois … Un état de faiblesse permanent … fait pensivement le scientifique. Il faut que j'en informe le Grand Intendant.

\- … Neah … ? demande alors une voix faible. »

Les deux adultes tournent leurs regards vers le lit. Mana vient de se réveiller, il semblerait. Il se met assit sur le lit en toussant fortement avant de regarder les lieux de ses yeux aux teintes dorées envoûtantes, comme celle de Neah, bien qu'il y ait plus de douceur dans celle-ci. Cela prête facilement à la confusion, mais Tyki Mikk a clairement affirmé que c'est un humain, et non un Noah. Reever s'approche du lit. L'adolescent doit être complètement perdu, face aux récents évènements.

« - Bonjour. Je suis Reever Wenhamm, je suis en charge de la Section Scientifique du Quartier Général l'Ordre Noir, se présente t-il. Et vous, vous êtes ?

Le nom « Ordre Noir » semble mal résonner dans les tympans de l'adolescent qui cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme essayant de se souvenir de l'endroit om il a déjà entendu cette appelation.

 _L'ancien Comte Millénaire, hein … pense ironiquement Reever. Il n'a pas l'air si dangereux, pourtant._

Malgré tout, le malade répond poliment et d'une voix douce et posée :

« - Je m'appelle Mana D. Campbell. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, monsieur Wennham. Sauriez-vous où se trouve mon frère, sans vouloir paraître trop insistant à ce sujet ? »

Le scientifique fait signe à l'Infirmière en Chef de les laisser seuls, ce qu'elle fait en lançant un regard d'avertissement, signalant que Reever n'a pas intérêt à épuiser son nouveau patient.

« - Je suis désolé de devoir dire ça, mais … Neah n'est plus ici. Trois Noahs t'ont apportés ici. Ils ont dit, avant de s'en aller, que Neah avait prit ta place de Comte ou quelque chose dans le même genre. »

Le Chef de la Section Scientifique ne peut s'empêcher d'être doux avec son interlocuteur. Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il a une apparence d'adolescent de dix sept ans ! Mana écarquille ses yeux. Son frère … a fait ça … ?

Des voix se font entendre de l'autre côté de la porte avant que celle ci ne s'ouvre sur trois personnes. Howard Link, Allen Walker et Lavi. Les trois visages sont complètement inconnus à l'ancien Comte. Cependant, l'un d'eux retient son attention. Le plus petit du groupe. Ses cheveux sont blancs et il a une cicatrice à l'oeil gauche. Ce pentacle, c'est celui que porte les porteurs de malédiction.

 _Intéressant …_

* * *

Le Comte Millénaire est en train de donner ses instructions pour leurs prochaines attaques. Les Noahs sont encore étonnés par ce nouvel hôte qui était le Quatorzième. Maintenant ils en ont la preuve, le premier apôtre s'empare du corps de son hôte et le contrôle comme s'il s'agissait du sien. Il sagit de la même voix, le même regard, les mêmes idées … Il n'y a que l'apparence qui est différente. Celle d'un adolescent de dix sept ans.

« - Mon Prince, utiliserons-nous aussi les Troisième Génération ? demande Sheryl.

\- Evidemment. Si l'on ajoute les Akumas de niveau quatre, nous pourrons les détruire sans nous fatiguer. Maintenant, nous pouvons liquider cette petite organisation. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de la laisser en place. Mais n'hésiter pas à vous amusez également, c'est important !

\- Quel jour attaquerons nous ?

\- Celui où tout les membres de l'Ordre sont réunit au Quartier Général : le 25 décembre. Autrement dit, dans un mois. »

* * *

Lavi pensait que le frère de Neah, Mana D. Campbell, serait un peu agaçant et pas du tout fréquentable, étant donné qu'il est l'ancien hôte du Faiseur d'Akumas, mais en réalité … le jeune adolescent est quelqu'un de tout à fait respectable et avec qui il est facile de converser. Il s'exprime poliment et est très calme, parle, de ce qu'il en a constaté, de tous les sujets. Le parfait opposé de son cadet, en fait. Mais … il en ignore bien trop sur cette guerre pour se faire passer pour l'ancien Comte Millénaire. Ce qui est à la fois arrangeant pour ne pas se faire remarquer et déstabilisant.

Il ignore tout de même qu'il est la moitié du véritable Comte, tout de même ! Il ne sait même pas qu'il n'a pas le sang des Campbell dans les veines !

« - Mon père ? Mmh … Je l'ignore, avoue Mana, un doigt sur ses lèvres. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. J'ai toujours vécu dans l'une des demeures de ma famille, au Portugal, si j'ai bone mémoire. C'est un bel endroit.

\- Tu es devenu un Noah à dix sept ans, toi aussi ?

\- Non, pas du tout, contredit patiemment le jumeau. Je n'avais que huit ans et je suis resté évanouit plus d'un mois, à tel point que l'on commençait à penser que j'étais mort. Même si ce n'est pas totalement faux … Devenir un Noah a été, je pense, la meilleur chose qui m'ait été accordé. Même si cela m'a emmené en enfer, je ne regrette absolumment pas mon choix d'avoir accepter mon rôle de Noah. Cela me fait tout de même étrange, je dois le reconnaitre …

\- De ne plus en être un ? demande avidement Lavi.

\- Je suis toujours un Noah.

\- Pourtant les Noahs ont dit que tu étais humain et les tests ont confirmés que tu étais humain jusqu'au bout des ongles. »

Mana fronce les sourcils, en expliquant :

« - Tu es considéré comme membre des descendants de Noah à partir du moment où tu possèdes une Mémoire en toi. Neah a cependant accueillit le Comte dans son intégralité, de façon à ce que je ne sois plus considérer comme un Noah. Je peux toujours prendre ma forme Noah, comme je suis né ainsi. »

 _Il faut avoir une Mémoire si l'on veut ne pas être considéré comme un humain ? Je comprend … En plus, il est créer à partir du corps de l'ancien Comte, il est donc obligatoirement un Noah. Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?_

« - Ah, d'accord ! En même temps, très peu de détail sont connus à votre sujet, alors ces erreurs sont normales, explique le borgne.

\- Tu as raison. Excuse moi de m'être mit en colère pour si peu. J'ai vite tendance à m'emporter lorsque l'on doute que je sois un Noah quand cette même personne connait pourtant mes origines.

\- Tu … Tu étais en colère ? s'étonne légèrement Lavi.

\- Oui. Mais c'est du passé, n'est ce pas ?

\- Euh … Oui, tu as raison ! Désolé de ne pas rester plus longtemps avec toi, mais je commence à avoir faim et il est l'heure d'aller manger.

\- Ce n'est rien, lui sourit Mana. »

Le roux s'en va rapidement. Mana l'a vraiment mit très mal à l'aise. Parler des Noahs n'est peut être pas un bon sujet de conversation.

L'ancien Comte regarde l'Exorciste s'en aller à l'aide de grandes enjambées. Il profite d'être seul pour mieux détailler la chambre que l'on lui a attribué, étant donné qu'il va rester à l'Ordre Noir. Il se lève, une légère couverture sur les épaules et va dans la salle de bain adjacente pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Puis il revient à la chambre et regarde par la fenêtre l'extérieur. Pour l'instant, il ne peut pas sortir, il en est conscient. Regarder par la fenêtre est tout ce qu'il lui reste à faire. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'en avait pas l'habitude.

* * *

 _« - Qu'est ce qui ne va pas … Mana … ? demande doucement la voix de Neah dans l'obscurité alors que Mana le serre dans ses bras, dos contre torse._

 _\- Désolé … J'ai fais un rêve effrayant … J'ai rêvé que je m'étais retrouvé tout seul … s'excuse Mana._

 _\- Je suis heureux d'être avec Mana … Parce qu'on fait des choses amusantes et qu'on est heureux. Même les choses tristes. Je veux sentir tout ça avec Mana. Si Mana n'est pas là … la vie est insignifiante. Tu vois … je suis là Mana. »_

* * *

Mana sourit à ce souvenir. Neah trouve sa vie insignifiante sans lui, mais …

« - Est ce raisonnable de penser ainsi ?

\- Tout dépend de quoi vous parlez, lui répond une voix. Mais je suppose que vous parlez de votre frère. Alors dans ce cas, c'est raisonnable. »

Il se retourne et voit un homme habillé en scientifique. Vu son uniforme qui porte le sigle de l'Ordre, c'est surement un chef de Branche. Mais comme il est au Quartier Général, c'est très certainement le Grand Intendant.

« - J'ai frappé à la porte, mais comme vous ne répondiez pas, j'ai supposé que vous ne m'aviez pas entendu, s'explique t-il. Vous pensiez à votre frère ?

\- Oui, il fait une pause avant de poursuivre doucement : Neah a toujours été quelqu'un de gentil … mais il n'a jamais été rare qu'il se lance dans des causes perdues perdu pour lui, du moment que je reste vivant. A qui ais-je l'honneur de m'adresser ?

\- Komui Lee. Je suis le Grand Intendant.

\- Je vois … Si vous êtes ici, ce n'est certainement pas pour parler du beau temps avec un inconnu, je me trompe ?

\- … Neah m'a demandé une faveur. « Quand je ne serai plus, je veux que tu prennes soin de mon frère », cite t-il. Ce sont ses mots. J'ai pensé qu'il avait des difficultés à admettre votre disparition, mais … vous êtes toujours de ce monde.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous encombrez d'une telle tâche. J'ai apprit à prendre soin de moi, avec le temps. Faites plutôt attention à vous. On n'a qu'une seule âme.

\- Ce n'est pas que pour Neah, mais pour vous également, le contredit Komui.

\- … D'accord, si vous y tenez vraiment, je suppose que je ne peux vous en empêchez, Komui. »

Le petit rictus de Mana convainc Komui que ce garçon est quelqu'un d'amical. Cette personne … il a, de plus, l'impression qu'elle sera importante pour la suite de cette guerre.

* * *

 **Alors, votre avis ? Laissez un commentaire ! Et n'hésitez pas à émettre des hypothèses sur la suite de l'histoire !**

 _ **NeahCampbell54 ~**_


	14. Chapitre 14

**Je vous souhaite un merveilleux Noël ! Voici le QUATORZIEME chapitre qui arrive le 25 DECEMBRE, le jour de l'ANNIVERSAIRE D'ALLEN. Si ce n'est pas amusant, un tel enchainement de circonstance, ah ah !**

 **Aurélia-love-Saga : _Hé bien, la fin arrive très bientôt, alors tu n'attendras pas longtemps pour savoir comment cette histoire va se finir !_**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **et**

 _ **JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ALLEN !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : _"Un Noah, hein ..._ "**

* * *

Le un peu trop jeune inspecteur Howard Link se tient debout devant une porte, hésitant à pénétrer dans la pièce. Il s'est de lui-même proposé de rester aux côtés de Mana D. Campbell afin de s'assurer de sa sécurité ainsi que de noter le moindre comportement suspect, mais il craint que leur rencontre ne se passe mal. C'est le frère ainé de Neah, n'est-ce pas ? Alors normalement, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. En tant que jumeau, ils doivent bien posséder une ressemblance caractérielle. Et puis le Noah parlait avec de bons termes de son frère adoré. Le Grand Intendant lui a, de plus, lui-même affirmé qu'il s'agit d'une personne tout à fait respectable !

Inspirant un grand coup, il pénètre dans la pièce. Un adolescent ressemblant bien trop à Neah est posté devant la fenêtre, son attention tourner vers l'extérieur. Il ne semble pas avoir remarqué sa présence … pour le moment.

Grâce au Ki, Link perçoit ce que dégage Mana. Pas d'animosité, juste … le vide. Le néant. C'est comme s'il était sans vie, qu'il ne ressentait rien. C'est à la fois perturbant et anormal. Mana se tourne vers lui et pose ses pupilles dorées sur sa personne.

 _Un Noah, hein … pense Link avec ironie. Il en est toujours un, mais ses semblables le considère comme un être humain._

L'adolescent lui sourit doucement et dit d'une voix douce au même timbre musicale que Neah :

« - Bonjour. Je m'appelle Mana. A qui ais-je l'honneur ? »

Un peu surprit par cette entrée en matière, le blond prend quelques instants à répondre, le temps que les informations passent dans son cerveau. Il se fait parler des plus poliment par le frère de Neah, tout de même ! Et Neah n'a jamais était connu ici pour être des plus respectueux envers autrui.

« - Howard Link. Je vais m'occuper de vous protégez, comme je l'ai fais avec votre frère auparavant, se présente l'inspecteur.

\- Je m'excuse si Neah n'a pas été agréable avec vous, déclare Mana d'un ton condescendant. Il n'aime pas être mit sous surveillance alors il a dû vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs … Mais c'est un homme bien, je puis vous l'affirmer ! »

Link se dit que « en faire voir de toutes les couleurs » n'est rien de plus qu'un euphémisme. Il a dû poursuivre le Noah dans toute la cité, supporter ses moqueries parfois peu aimable … au tout début, du moins. Tous deux ont finit par devenir des amis. Au point qu'il en a même oublié sans rôle de protecteur et d'inspecteur.

« - Inutile de me vouvoyer. Nous allons passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, autant faire tout notre possible pour nous entendre.

\- Si tu me le demande, je n'y vois aucun inconvéniant, Link. Tutoie-moi également. Et … appelle moi Mana, s'il te plait.

\- Vous pouvez tutoyer tous les Exorcistes, ainsi que les membres de la Section Scientifique et les Traqueurs, poursuit Link en ignorant la demande de familiarité.

\- Tu es un Corbeau je présume ? Mana penche légèrement la tête sur les côtés. Il y a des on-dit sur le fait que vous êtes des combattants hors pair formés dès l'enfance … Sais-tu jouer aux échecs ?

\- Aux échecs ? Relève le Corbeau. Oui, j'y joue fréquemment.

\- Voudrais-tu faire une partie ? Cela fait longtemps que je n'y ai pas jouer. Et comme l'Infirmière en Chef m'a demandé – ordonné ? - de ne sortir de cette pièce avant demain, sous aucun prétexte …

\- Je vais chercher le plateau, dit Link en quittant la pièce. »

Il s'en va. Mana sourit. Ce garçon est amusant, de son point de vue. Il est gêné, c'est tellement risible, même de très loin. Il s'assied au bord du lit. Les vêtements qu'il porte sont basiques : composés d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir. A ses pieds, des bottes montant jusqu'à ses genoux. La même tenue qu'il portait le jour où le Comte s'est emparé de son corps, s'il se souvient bien. L'infirmière lui a, de plus, donné un châle qu'il porte sur les épaules, afin d'éviter les coups de froid. A-t-on déjà vu un Noah avec une si faible constitution, après son éveil ? Il en doûte. Il se souvient très vaguement que Road était elle-même plutôt sensible aux virus, lorsqu'elle était encore on ne peut plus normale. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'à présent, elle profite de sa longue vie quasi-immortelle. Si seulement cela pouvait être le cas pour lui aussi …

Lorsque Link revient, il est accompagné d'un scientifique roux avec des lunettes qui empêche de distinguer son regard. Il tient dans ses mains, un jeu d'échec. Link, lui, tient des vêtements qu'il lui tend.

« - Comme demain vous pourrez sortir, cette tenue sera plus adaptée, explique t-il. Normalement, ils sont à votre taille, étant donné qu'ils appartenaient à Neah. »

Effectivement, ce sont bien les vêtements du Quatorzième. Chemise blanche, veste grise, manteau beige, pantalon et bottes noires. Sans oublier le ruban rouge qu'il porte à son cou. Il les prend et les pose à ses côtés, sur la table de chevet.

« - Merci, Link.

\- Quelqu'un voulait aussi venir, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas, il désigne le scientifique à côté de lui.

\- Absolument pas. Enchanté de te connaître, je m'appelle Mana. »

Cela va devenir sa phrase d'accroche, s'il continue d'autant la répéter sans nul cesse … Le scientifique semble s'illuminer aux mots de l'ancien Comte Millénaire. Il se dirige vers lui et lui tend une main que le Noah serre, en se présentant.

« - Johnny Gil ! s'exclame t-il joyeusement. »

Ils passent le reste de la journée à jouer aux échecs, ou plutôt Mana et Johnny. Link aillant perdu trois parties contre le Noah en à peine quelques dizaines de minutes, il a abandonné l'idée de le vaincre. Le scientifique, malgré chaque partie perdu, ne renonce pas. Il s'est trouvé un adversaire de taille et en est heureux, à en croire les pétillements dans ses yeux. C'est bien la première fois qu'il enchaine autant les défaites, aux échecs. Ce qui le motive à continuer d'essayer, en vain.

« - D'ordinaire, je joue contre ou même avec Neah. Il est très doué, pour ce genre de jeux, dit Mana en déplaçant l'une de ses deux tours.

\- Le Quatorzième ? répète Johnny, sans pour autant lever les yeux de l'échiquier.

\- … Oui, acquiesce l'atre joueur après un temps de silenc, face à l'énonciation de ce surnom abjecte attribué à son jeune frère. Est ce si étonnant pour que tu t'étonnes, Link ?

\- Il n'a pas l'air … commence l'intepellé.

\- Très intelligent ? le coupe son interlocuteur, avec un sourire dans la voix. Neah est des plus doué pour les jeux de stratégie. Echec, dame, shogi … il adore y jouer, même s'il n'y paraît pas. Vous n'avez jamais fait de jeux avec lui, constate t-il. Pas même le poker ? propose t-il ensuite, avec un sourire amusé non feint.

\- Il a vaincu Allen Walker qui est connu pour être un excellent tricheur, s'explique Link, une goutte de sueur perlant sur son front. Alors j'ai préféré refuser les parties qu'il m'a proposé.

\- Les jeux de cartes, c'est sa spécialité. Encore plus que les jeux de plateaux. Il est bon magicien avec les cartes, plus que l'est Joyd : il est difficile d'être plus … doué dans ce domaine, qu'une personne qui peut traverser n'importe quoi qui provient de cette dimension. »

Le lendemain, après avoir rêvetit les vêtements de son frère, Mana fait le tour complet du bâtiment dans lequel il se trouve, guidé par Link qui au début était un peu réticent, l'infirmière lui aillant bien fait comprendre que la santé du frère du Quatorzième était très instable et que trop d'effort était mauvais pour sa faible santé. Ce à quoi l'intéresser lui a répondu qu'il « restait un Noah, génétiquement parlant et que ça irait ».

« - Vous ne vous sentez pas fatigué ? Se renseigne le Corbeau.

\- Non, je vais bien. J'aimerai beaucoup aller dehors ensuite. Cela fait tellement longtemps …

\- Dehors ? Nous irons après le repas alors.

\- D'accord … il avise l'expression de Link a côté de lui. Y a-t-il un problème, pour que tu sois aussi étonné ?

\- Vous êtes … étrangement docile, explique t-il. Votre frère, Neah, courait partout et ne semblait pas tenir en place. Sauf que vous … vous êtes calme et tranquille. Et la ressemblance physique est telle que j'ai parfois l'impression d'être avec lui. Il faut juste que je m'y habitue … conclut-il.

\- Il n'a jamais supporté de rester assit sur une chaise sans aucune raison valable. Il est … comme un papillon. Il n'est pas rare que l'on me fasse cette réflexion, alors je ne m'en offusque plus, vec le temps. Je l'ai entendu nombre de fois, surtout venant de la part de nobles gens, sa mine s'assombrit légèrement. Pouvons nous changer de sujet ? J'ai l'impression de parler d'un défunt lorsque l'on converse sur Neah. C'est une sensation de plus désagréable.

\- Juste une dernière question … tente Link.

\- Quelle est elle ?

\- Etes-vous proche de Neah ?

\- … Il est mon frère jumeau. Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas être proche de lui ?

\- Ce n'est pas rare que des frères ne peuvent pas se supporter. »

Mana ne répond rien, préférant se muer dans le silence. Link pense alors que cette question était bien trop personnel et que la réponse ne le concerne pas. L'ancien Comte ne refuse jamais de parler du Musicien, mais s'il se mue dans le silence, c'est que c'est une discussion qu'il ne souhaite en aucun cas avoir avec lui.

Dommage.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivent au réfectoire, les quelques personnes présentes, surtout des Traqueurs en fait, lancent de mauvais regard en direction du frère de Neah, certainement pense t-il qu'il est aussi violent que celui-ci. Ils partagent le même sang, après tout. Son accompagnateur s'adresse à Jerry à sa place, lui prenant un repas tout ce qu'il y a de plus équilibré.

Mana sent un regard très oppressant sur lui. Il jette un regard à la personne à qui appartient ce regard. Il s'agit d'un japonais aux longs cheveux attachés avec des yeux bleus. Ces caractéristiques ne lui sont étrangement pas inconnu. Où les peut-il les avoir déjà vu … ?

Kanda Yuu, ayant été demandé au Quartier Général, se trouve au réfectoire, en train de manger, pour ne pas changer, des sobas. Il voit alors arriver le fameux Mana, frère du Quatorzième, accompagné de Howard Link. Il est impossible de ne pas faire le lien entre les jumeaux.

« - _Les plus grands secrets de la guerre sont conservés par mon frère Mana. A nous deux, nous formions l'entité qu'est le Comte Millénaire. En un instant, il peut devenir la vie comme la mort_. »

Le Général fronce les sourcils en se rappelant cela. Ce sont les derniers mots qu'il a entendu du Musicien. Que voulait donc dire ce dernier ? Les plus grands secrets de cette guerre de plus de cent ans, gardés par ce garçon faiblard ? N'importe quoi. Il est faible de ce qu'il en a entendu. Il est semblable à la vie et à la mort ? Et puis quoi encore. Lui, une partie du Comte Millénaire ? Impossible. Pourtant, en voyant cette personne, son instinct lui dit de le fuir comme la peste. Il ne dégage strictement rien, bon sang !

Ce n'est pas une question d'aura, mais plutôt quelque chose d'instinctif. Ce même sentiment que lorsqu'il a faillit transpercer la tête du Quatorzième lors de sa mission avec le Moyashi à Paris, quand ce dernier s'est fait empalé par son épée exorcisante.

Leurs regards se croisent, certainement que le malade a sentit le sien sur sa personne.

« - Link, qui est ce ? demande Mana, curieux. »

L'interpellé regarde dans la même direction que le Noah.

« - Kanda Yuu, récemment devenu Général. Il est revenu ici pour réunion importante qui doit bientôt avoir lieu. Mais il doit repartir à la recherche de nouveaux compatibles dans trois jours. Si cela peut vous intéresser, il est issu d'un projet de l'Ordre appelé « Exorciste de Deuxième Génération » dont furent issu deux sujets expérimentaux.

\- Kanda Yuu, un Exorciste de Deuxième Génération … répète l'ancien Comte. J'ai entendu parler de ce projet. Des contenants recevant l'esprit d'exorciste mort au combat dans l'optiqe de transmettre la compatibilité de l'Innocence, si je ne me trompe pas, acquiescement de son interlocuteur. Qu'en est il de ce projet, à l'heure actuel ?

\- Il n'existe plus. L'un des deux sujets a perdu le contrôle après s'être synchronisé avec son Innocence. L'autre sujet expérimental s'est chargé lui-même de son cas à deux reprises.

\- … Le nom de ce deuxième sujet, était-ce par hasard, Alma Karma ?

\- Comment le savez vous ? s'étonne l'inspecteur.

\- Cela m'est simplement venu à l'esprit tout seul. »

Néanmoins, le Noah fixe un instant avec tristesse le Deuxième Génération. Il s'en souvient comme si c'était hier, même s'il n'était pas vraiment lui même, animé par le Comte Millénaire.

* * *

 _« - Neah, aujourd'hui j'ai un jeu à te proposé, si cela ne te dérange pas._

 _\- Un jeu ? demande Neah, soudainement intéressé, son regard brûlant d'excitation._

 _\- Oui. Une sorte de … chasse à l'Exorciste, peut-on dire. »_

 _Il fait apparaître une carte qu'il donne à son frère. Dans la carte se trouve une sorte de prisonnier. Sur les murs sont inscrits différents noms. Cinq pour être plus précis._

 _« - Voici Cell Roron, aussi appelé le Prisonnier de la Liste. Le jeu consiste à éliminer les personnes dont les noms figure sur cette liste, de la manière qu'il te convient, il en va de soit._

 _\- « Elliot Kilder » … « Sandra Celpom » … « Alphonso Discer » … « Alma Karma » … « Yuu Kanda » … cite Neah en lisant les noms inscrits sur les murs de la cellule miniature. D'accord, je vais m'en occuper. Les autres aussi ont ça à faire ?_

 _\- Non. Vous avez tous des missions différentes._

 _\- Qu'est ce que fait Road ? Neah penche la tête sur_  
 _le côté, intéressé par la réponse._

 _\- Elle est chargée de s'occuper de surveiller de près l'avancement du projet « Exorciste de Seconde Génération » avec Wisely. Si tu le veux, je peux t'accompagner. Tout les autres sont en duo pour leur mission._

 _\- … D'accord. »_

* * *

Comment peut-il oublier qu'il est la cause de la mort de Kanda Yuu ? C'est très … boulversant de se retrouver face à une personne à qui l'on a ordonné l'exécution.

« - Vous venez ? l'interromp Link dans ses souvenirs.

\- J'arrive, Link. »

Ils vont s'installer à une table un peu à l'écart, au fond de la pièce. Les pesants regards posés sur le Noah peuvent énerver n'importe qui et portant, l'intérresser ne cille pas. Il vient de la haute société après tout. Il doit y être beaucoup habituer.

« - Je n'arrive pas à comprendre quelque chose, lâche soudinement le protecteur.

\- Qu'est-ce ?

\- Pourquoi le Comte Millénaire souhaite détruire l'humanité ?

\- Mmh … C'est une excellente question, tout en étant complètement stupide. Tu devrais y réfléchir plus longuement, je pense.

\- Vous l'ignorez ?

\- Je ne dirais pas cela. Disons que cette guerre … est comme un dé. Plusieurs faces, oui, c'est cela. Elle possède plusieurs facettes. »

Il sort un dé de l'une des poches de sa veste – allez savoir d'où il vient – et le lance doucement. La face en haut est un un.

« - Vois tu, lorsqu'une personne lance un dé, cinq faces sont complètement visible, mais généralement, trois, une au dessus et deux sur les côtés, par personne, commence à expliquer Mana. Toutes ont un point de vue différent. Imagine que la guerre que vous menez est un dé. Les deux faces sur le côté que tu vois, quelles sont elles ?  
\- Le deux et le trois, répond immédiatement le blond.

\- Le deux représente les Exorciste et le trois les Noahs.

\- Et le un ?

\- Nous y reviendrons plus tard. De mon côté, je vois comme facette sur le côté, le quatre et le cinq. Le deux correspond au cinq et le trois au quatre. Si on les additionne, on trouve à chaque fois sept. Les chiffres que toi tu vois, correspondent au départ et les miens à l'arrivé. Quel côté possède l'avantage ? Et quel côté est en désavantage ?

\- … Les Noahs ont l'avantage et les Exorcistes perdent ? propose t-il.

\- C'est cela. Moi, je vois les chiffres d'arrivé. Le quatre pour les Noahs et le cinq pour les exorcistes. L'avantage que possédait les noahs s'est évaporé et le retard de l'Ordre a été rattrapé. Sais tu pourquoi ce soudain retournement ?

\- … Non.

\- Les Noahs ont perdu un membre et l'Ordre en a gagné un et cela pèse lourd sur la balance. A l'arrivé, ils finissent à égalité, sept. La logique exige qu'ils s'affrontent pour qu'un champion soit élu. Et c'est là qu'interviennent le un et le six, qui est caché. La face visible, le un, est celle que tout le monde voit, sans exception, car elle est au sommet et règne en maitre. Tout ceux participant à votre guerre la connaisse : les Exorcistes récupèrent les Innocences pour trouver des compatibles afin de combattre les Noahs qui veulent provoqué les trois jours de ténèbres et détruisent des akumas. Nous sommes d'accord ?

\- Oui. »

Mana retourne le dé, mettant le six au sommet.

« - A présent, la face cachée est au sommet, mais tu as toujours les mêmes côtés de visibles. Imaginons que chacun des deux côtés … ignorent la véritable raison de cette guerre. Que depuis plus de cent ans, ils se battent pour des raisons mensongères et que ce six est découvert par une poignée de personnes, que se passent ils ?

\- … Je l'igore, répond confusément le Corbeau.

\- En additionnant chaque facette à son opposé, on obtient un autre chiffre, toujours le même. Sept. Ce sept, il sagit d'un Troisième Côté à la guerre, qui se bat dans l'ombre et que nous ne pouvons remarqué qu'en y prêtant minutieusement attention. Ils connaissent tout les secrets de la guerre et sa fin est déterminé par eux. Ils sont comme qui dirait … au sommet. Car ils sont les seuls à tout savoir. Tu comprends Link ? Cette guerre est comme un dé. »

Mana ne remarque que seulement maintenant que des scientifiques les entourent, aillant été intéressés par ses paroles. Komui et Reever en font partit. Ces deux là sont pensifs. Ils n'y avaient jamais songés auparavant, mais maitenant qu'il le dit, cela est très intéressant.

« - Tu m'as l'air très intelligent, Mana.

\- Je vous remercie pour ce compliment, Reever. Je ne faisais seulement que d'exprimer mon point de vue.

\- C'est une théorie intéressante. Pourrais-tu venir me voirà la section scientifique lorsque tu auras terminé ta visite ? J'aurai à te parler.

\- D'accord. »

Lavi, non loin, a tout écouté depuis le début, mais un peu à l'écart, reste un peu étonné. Ce garçon vient de toucher en plein dans le mille. Il n'y a pas à dire, il sera plus tard un élément très important de l'histoire.

Il a choisit les deux voix, celle des Exorcistes et celle des Bookmens. Il finira de consigner cette guerre, quoi qu'il arrive. De toute façon, quand elle sera finit, les Innocences ne seront plus, alors … il pourra certainement reprendre pleinement son rôle de Bookmen. Pour l'instant, il veut profiter de la vie qui lui a été accordé.

* * *

Link regarde Mana à côté de lui qui semble être en extase total. Pourtant ils ne sont pas dans un endroit si exceptionnel que cela. Peut être que l'on ressent cela, lorsqu'on n'a pas ressentit depuis longtemps le vent frôler doucement sa peau.

« - C'est tellement beau … ! s'exclame t-il. »

Le Noah ferme les yeux. On pourrait croire qu'il écoute le vent.

Non loin de là, un Exorciste est assit sur un banc. Il est aveugle, mais grâce à son ouïe surdéveloppé, il s'imagine sans difficulté la scène qui se déroule non loin. Cela le rend nostalgique. Cela lui rappelle ce jour, il y a neuf ans, celui où Kanda est sortit pour la première fois et qu'il lui a sauvé la vie. A ce moment là, le Deuxième Génération en pleurait.

« - Le vent est doux, léger … Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas sentit le vent frôler ma peau !

\- Combien de temps ?

\- … Un peu plus de trente cinq ans je dirais, répond Mana. J'aimerai tellement, un jour, contempler ce ciel et sentir le vent à nouveau aux côtés de Neah ! Il adore tellement écouter le vent … Je suis sûr que ce jour viendra à nouveau.

\- J'ignorai que le Quatorzième aimait le vent …

\- C'est normal, il le nie toujours, répond Mana avec évidence.

\- Je ne comprend pas comment vous faites pour vous comportez ainsi en sachant comment vous avez retrouvé votre liberté.

\- J'ai passé un petit moment sans lui avant de perdre le contrôle. Et puis … je ne m'arrête pas. Je dois continuer à aller de l'avant. Je le lui ai promis, ce jour là. »

Ils ne tardent pas à rentrer à l'intérieur. Le Noah se rend, comme prévu, à la Section Scientifique. Link aillant autre chose à faire, il s'y rend seul. Reever lui parle en marchant dans la pièce.

« - Comme tu ne peux pas aller sur le terrain – ordre de l'Infirmière en Chef -, et que tu sembles avoir un certain génie, je suis sûr que tu as parfaitement ta place parmis les scientifiques d'ici. Qu'en penses tu, Mana ?

\- Je ne suis pas si faible que cela, en fait. Et puis … je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, de m'intégrer à la Section Scientifique.

\- De ce que j'ai vu ce midi, tu sembles très doué.

\- J'ai passé beaucoup de temps en intérieur alors j'ai eu le temps de faire certaines occupations. Mais je suis très limité, sur le domaine. Et aussi … j'aimerai profiter de l'extérieur, rajoute t-il.

\- Tu n'as pas dû beaucoup sortir, constate Reever.

\- J'étais souvent malade avant, alors non. Et j'ai eu bien d'autres problèmes, en plus.

\- … Je comprend. Je me doutais que tu dirais ça. Mais j'aimerai tout de même savoir : qui sont cette poignée de personnes dont tu parlais ?

\- Des personnes fantastiques et très fortes, que tu ne soupçonnerais même pas, lui dit Mana avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. »

Trouver quelqu'un qui excelle dans la fuite n'est pas très facile, à moins que l'on connaisse bien cette personne, ce qui est le cas de Mana D. Campbell qui est actuellement à la recherche d'un certain Marian Cross. Il le trouve dans un salon, en compagnie d'Allen Walker.

« - C'est mauvais de fumer, dit le Noah. Tu en raccourcis ton espérance de vie. Tu devrais prendre plus soin de toi. C'est mon frère qui te manque ?

\- Ah-ah. Très drôle, répond sarcastiquement Marian.

\- Tu as enfin reçu la permission de sortir de ta chambre ? Oh ! Link n'est pas avec toi, remarque Allen.

\- Il me semble l'avoir entendu mentionné un travail important … »

Un golem doré vient tourner autour de lui joyeusement. Il tend l'une de ses mains dans laquel l'étrange sphère vient de poser.

« - Bonjour, Timcanpy. Je pensais que tu serais plus grand que cela, après tant d'années … Ne te vexe pas, ce n'est pas méchant ! se rattrape t-il. Je te trouve très mignon ainsi et tu es plus facile à cacher que lorsque tu es plus grand qu'une tête.

\- Apocryphos l'a détruit, j'ai du le réparer, explique le Génral en soufflant de la fumé il n'arrête pas de se faire bouffer par des chats errants !

\- Je pense que Neah n'avait pas songé à cela, ni toi d'ailleurs. Je me souviens que c'est en construisant Tim que vous êtes devenus encore plus proches, fait pensivemetn Allen, avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Mmh … Si je ne m'abuse, il t'a aussi enseigné la magie ancienne, ce qui fait de lui ton maitre, continue Mana.

\- … Vous vous liguez tous les deux contre moi ou je rêve ?

\- Tu ne rêves pas, Marian ! Sinon, Mana, je suppose que si tu nous cherchais, c'est que tu voulais quelque chose, non ?

\- Désolé de te décevoir Allen, mais non. Je voulais juste converser un peu avec mes amis. Cela fait tellement longtemps que nous n'avons pas parlé juste comme cela, sans aucune raison particulière. Il ne manque que Neah, à présent … »

Ils passent le reste de la journée ainsi, à parler tous les quatre comme si de rien n'était. Alors qu'au fond, ils regrettent tous que Neah ne soit pas au rendez-vous.

* * *

 _ **NeahCampbell54 ~**_


	15. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15 : _Vingt-cinq décembre_**

* * *

Un mois passe tranquillement.

Mana semble s'être plutôt bien habitué à sa nouvelle vie au sein de l'Ordre Noir, bien qu'il n'y possède aucune attache particulière, là bas. Du jour au lendemain, il peut parfaitement les trahir sans nul remord, et probablement suivit de ses maintenant inséparables amis.

Etrangement, Howard Link et Lavi ont commencé à être avec eux parfois, puis à finalement ne plus se séparer et devenir des membres de ce que l'on nomme l'insoupçonné « Troisième Côté », sans que personne ne s'e'n aperçoive.

« - Demain, nous serons le vingt-cinq décembre, dit joyeusement Lavi en entourant son bras autour de l'épaule d'Allen qui le sache d'un mouvement de main. C'est ton anniversaire ce jour là, Moyashi ! poursuit-il sans se soucier du geste de son camarade.

\- C'est Allen, réplique l'albinos, une veine pulsant sur sa tempe. Peu importe le nombre de fois où on l'appelle ainsi, ce surnom l'agace toujours autant …

\- Cela fait un moment que je me le demande, fait pensivement Mana. Pourquoi Kanda Yuu et toi, Lavi, appelez Allen, « Moyashi » ? Si je ne me trompe pas, cela vient du japonais et signifie littéralement « Pousse de soja » …

\- Ouaip, c'est ça ! C'est Yuu, qui lui a donné ce surnom et ça lui va bien ! déclare Lavi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mmh … Moyashi … répète Marian, comme s'il testait la sonorité de ce nom dans sa bouche.

\- Mais ... ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, Marian ! dit Allen d'un ton à la fois agacé et dépité. Pourquoi tout le monde m'appelle comme ça … ? Mana tapote l'épaule d'Allen en un geste réconfortant, bien qu'il soit un peu blasé de la situation.

\- Dois-je te rappeler qui est-ce qui n'arrête pas de m'embêter à longueur de journée ? demande sarcastiquement Marian en soufflant la fumée de sa cigarette.

\- Mais ça, c'est parce que c'est la vérité ! Le fait que tu sois tombé sous le charme de Neah n'échappe à personne, pas même Link et Lavi qui viennent seulement de nous rejoindre ! explique l'albinos, reprenant de l'aplomb. Neah lui même s'en est apperçu. Je suis certain que c'est parce qu'il entend ton rythme cardiaque s'accelérer quand tu es proche de lui …

\- Tu me cherches, _Allen Walker_ ? grince le Général en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Je n'oserai jamais, _Marian Cross_ , répond hargneusement Allen en se levant à son tour. »

Les deux garçons se défient du regard, face à face, ne se préoccupant nullement de la différence évidente de taille et ça, c'est bien entendu pour le plus grand amusant du reste du groupe. Il est bien connu de tous, que ceux deux-là n'ont jamais été un seul instant sur une même longueur d'ondes. C'est d'ailleurs ce fait, qui est amusant ! A partir de rien, tout peut finir en génocide avec ces deux-là. Lavi est d'ailleurs prêt à prendre les paris à moindre éclatement, spectateur ou non !

Mana se lève doucement du banc sur lequel il est assit depuis le début, une main devant sa bouche alors qu'il baille.

« - Vous m'excuserez, mais je pense qu'il est l'heure pour moi d'aller me reposer, dit-il d'une voix quelque peu fatigué. J'ai comme l'impression … que demain sera une rude journée pour nous tous, le Troisième Côté de la Guerre Sainte, il accompagne ses paroles d'une petite toux annociatrice de maladie. »

Les autres personnes présentes froncent les sourcils en entendant la dernière phrase de Mana. Il n'est pas rare que les intutions des deux jumeaux Campbell se réalisent. Et la spécialité de l'ainé en terme d'intuition, c'est les désastres en tout genre. Le cadet, c'est plus sur les personnes quelconque. Link commence à se lever, mais le Noah lui fait signe de ne pas bouger avec un doux sourire bienveillant afin le rassurer.

« - Ne te dérange pas pour moi, Link. Ma chambre n'est pas à plus de cinq minutes d'ici, il fait une pause avant d'ajouter : A votre place, je dormirai beaucoup cette nuit et resterai habillé. Ne sait-on jamais ce qu'il peut se produire. »

Marian s'avance vers Mana et lui met sa propre veste sur les épaules en se justifiant d'un :

« - Neah risque de me tuer s'il apprend que t'as clasmé à cause d'un virus. »

Mana le remercie, puis s'en va en direction de sa chambre.

L'intuition du Noah se confirme pas plus tard que trois heures plus tard après la déclaration, à minuit pile, le vingt-cinq décembre 1897 par une explosion assez … puissante, dirons nous.

L'alerte est rapidement donnée dans tous les différentes bâtiments du complexe et tous les membres du personnel combattant est convié à aller se battre sur le terrain, pendant que le reste – Traqueurs et scientifiques – doit aller se refugier dans les abrit prévus en cas d'attaque. La seule chose que l'on ne peut reprocher à l'Ordre Noir, c'est bien la manière dont l'Ordre est organisé en cas d'attaque quelconque !

Marian enfile sa longue veste rapidement récupéré entre temps dans la chambre de Manan puis il attache _Judgment_ à sa cuisse droite, dans son étuit prévu à cet effet. Il se doutait bien qu'une attaque allait avoir lieu aujourd'hui ou dans la semaine. Le Comte Millénaire n'est pas assez stupide pour laisser passer une telle chance : celle où tout l'Ordre est réunit au Quartier Général, avec compris les les autres branches de l'Ordre.

Allen fronce légèrement les sourcils.

Mana ne s'est pas trompé, comme à son habitude, mais … si le Comte est en ces lieux, cela ne promet rien de bon. Le dernier affrontement entre Noah a bien mit cinq villes entièrement complètement en ruines. Il y a de forte chance que l'île dans sa totalité y passe. Ce qui, il faut le reconnaître, serait bien embêtant …

Lavi baille, encore un peu fatigué. Mana a conseillé de dormir, alors c'est ce qu'il a fait, malgré que ce soit Noël. Et il a bien fait de suivre les conseils de l'ancien hôte du premier apôtre. On lui a dit de ne jamais remettre en cause le jugement des frères Campbell, ils ne se sont, à ce jour, encore jamais trompés, apparement. Il ne sait pas si cela doit être rassurant ou effrayant, cependant.

Etant un Corbeau, Link peut tenir longtemps sans dormir, c'est pourquoi lorsque l'alerte s'est mise à résonner, il lisait un livre patiemment, attendant que l'intuition de Mana se confirme. Sans perdre plus de temps, il quitte sa chambre qui est juste à côté de celle du Noah. Si Neah est présent …

Dès que l'alerte assourdissante résonne, Mana quitte sa chambre, étant déjà prêt. Il doit retrouver son frère à tout prix ! Avec un peu de chance, cela sera possible. Avec un peu de chance … Mais c'est sans compter sur Link qui le retient par le bras quand il passe devant sa porte de chambre.

« - Link ? s'étonne Mana.

\- Vous êtes certes un Noah, mais je pense qu'il est préférable pour vous d'aller rejoindre le personnel non-combattant. Ce sera bien plus sûr pour vous.

\- Je dois rejoindre mon frère, réplique fermement Mana.

\- Ecoutez, Neah m'a fait promettre de ne pas vous en parler, mais j'en suis maintenant obligé.

\- De quoi parles tu ?

\- Vous êtes une partie du Comte Millénaire. Il y a plus de quarante ans, le tout premier Comte s'est divisé en deux. Vous et le Quatorzième. Il ne fait aucun doute que le Comte Millénaire va de nouveau chercher à vous utiliser, en combinant vos forces ainsi que celle de votre frère, retrouvant ainsi sa pleine puissante. En vous rendant là-bas, vous ne feriez qu'aggraver la situation ! s'exclame Link.

\- … Cela m'est égal, répond Mana. Je dois retrouver mon frère. Je suis certain que je peux le sauver. Le Comte Millénaire doit disparaître de ce monde en même temps que l'Innocence. Même si je suis … une moitié de ce qu'était le Comte, je dois y aller. Tu comprends, Link ? C'est mon devoir. Neah … Neah est tout ce qu'il me reste ! »

Des larmes se mettent à perler au coin de ses yeux. Link réflechit un instant.

 _S'il est si déterminé, je crois bien que je n'ai pas le choix …_

Le protecteur soupire finalement avantde hocher lentement la tête.

« - Dans ce cas, dépêchons nous d'y aller. Si vous souhaitez y aller à ce point, je n'ai pas le droit de vous en empêcher. »

Ils s'en vont en courant, rejoint rapidement par les autres membres du Troisièmé Côté. Ils font ensemble un point sur la stratégie à adopter.

Ils arrivent sur le lieu de la bataille : le réfectoire. Celui ci est déjà … en pitueux état, il n'y a pas à dire. Il y a des Noahs, des Akumas, des Troisième Génération et des Exorcistes, bien entendu. Mais pas de Comte à l'horizon pour l'instant.

Lavi sort son marteau et entre dans les combats, allant rejoindre le Général Kanda Yuu qui semble s'amuser comme personne d'autre avec une petite horde d'Akumas majoritairement composé de niveau quatre.

« - Salut, Yuu ! dit joyeusement Lavi.

\- Tch. Qu'est ce que tu viens foutre ici, Baka Usagi ?

\- Hé hé, comme tu semblais en difficulté …

\- Je ne suis pas en difficulté ! s'outre Kanda.

\- … alors je me suis dit que j'allais venir t'épauler pour éviter que tu n'atteignes tes limites avant l'heure ! poursuit le rouquin sans faire attention à l'exclamation de son coéquipier. »

Le japonais n'aime pas vraiment que l'on parle de lui comme étant un « Deuxième Génération », alors que Lavi le fasse d'une manière aussi désinvolte, c'est très énervant … Mais il se retient de trancher le roux à côté de lui en deux avec son Mugen. Il est vrai qu'un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus … Il ne peut pas s'occuper seul de vingt Akumas de niveau trois et quatre tout seul. Ensemble, ils commencent à combattre leurs ennemis.

Le Général Cross Marian lance un regard à Mana. Il n'est pas encore partit et hésite sérieusement à le faire. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit au frère de Neah, il ne pourra jamais se le pardonner.

Winter Sokaro l'interpelle.

« - Oh, tu te dépêches ? On a des Noahs à massacrer, je te rappelle ! »

Effectivement, les trois autres Généraux sont en train de s'amuser avec des membre du Clan Noah. Enfin … « s'amuser » est un bien grand mot pour décrire la situation actuelle. Ce sont plutôt leurs adversaires qui semblent bien s'éclater.

« - Vas y, je sais me défendre, dit Mana à Marian. Toi aussi, Allen. Tu es celui qui a le plus de chance d'éliminer un grand nombre d'Akumas.

\- … D'accord. Fait attention à toi, Mana. Dépêchons nous, Marian.

\- Ouais … »

Les deux Exorcistes s'en vont à leur tour, tout de même inquiet pour leur ami. Ses pouvoirs ne sont plus aussi puissant qu'auparavant, alors la question est : va t-il vraiment y arriver ?

« - Link, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Occupe toi plutôt des Troisième Génération. Je pense que tu es le plus apte à même de leur tenir tête. Ils ont longtemps été des Corbeaux.

\- Vous en êtes sûr ?

\- Cela nous aiderait si tu t'en occupais. Et puis … tu ne peux pas te battre contre des Noahs ou des Akumas, n'étant pas un compatible.

\- … Faites attention à vous. »

Le blond s'en va à son tour, engageant un combat qui risque d'être long avec ceux qu'ils a pendant longtemps considérés comme ses frères et sœurs.

Lenalee vole au dessus de lui, toujours en se battant, lui adresse la parole.

« - Mana, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! Tu n'es pas un combattant, tu risque de te faire tuer en restant ici !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Lenalee. Je n'ai pas encore joué toutes mes cartes. Concentre tes attaques sur les Noahs, je vais m'occuper des Akumas, déclare t-il sérieusement.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? dit la jeune femme d'un ton sceptique.

\- Je sais ce que je fais. »

Lenalee hésite un peu, mais le regard sérieux de Campbell la convainc de lui faire confiance et de le laisser gérer la situation. C'est pourquoi elle part prendre en chasse Fiddler, le cinquième apôtre qui incarne la Voracité. C'est un choix plutôt original …

Mana ferme les yeux, se concentrant. Il va beaucoup lui en falloir, pour accomplir ce qu'il a à faire. Sa peau pâle et légèrement maladive commence à se teindre en marron, lentement alors que sept stigmates se creusent d'eux-mêmes sur son front sans que cela ne lui procure aucune douleur. L'habitude, très certainement.

Sa voix autoritaire résonne dans tout le réfectoire, alors qu'il ordonne à tous les Akumas présents sur les lieux :

« - Akumas, activation de l'auto-destruction imédiate. »

Toutes les machines explosent sans perdre plus de temps. Les regards des Exorcistes se tournent tous vers Mana. Avant que quelqu'un ne disent quoi que ce soit, il prend à nouveau la parole.

« - Cela serait bien trop long à expliquer. Nous avons un combat à terminer, pour l'instant. »

Un Noah lance une attaque à l'ancien Comte qui l'esquive sans perdre de temps. Il sagit de Mightra, le Noah de la Puissance.

« - Que c'est dommage. Le Comte vient de me demander de vous éliminez, dit narquoisement Mightra. On m'a dit qu'il ne vous portait pas dans son cœur car il semblerait que ce soit de votre faute que le Quatorzième nous ait trahit.

\- Mmh … Mightra, c'est bien cela ? se renseigne Mana, sans se soucier des dires de son adversaire. C'est bien malpoli, de me dire cela ainsi. Vous, les Noahs, ils vous est impossible de vous opposez à moi. »

Pour accompagner ses dire, Mana lance une attaque à la Puissance qui n'arrive pas à bouger, recevant l'attaque de plein fouet. Une sphère de Matière Noire qui ne semble pas agréable à recevoir.

« - Vous m'avez tous prêtés alégeance et obéissez à mes ordres sans les contester. J'ai horreur de me conduire ainsi, mais je ne crains de n'être à présent obligé. Neah a besoin de moi à l'heure actuelle. »

Le Noah tend la main dans la direction de Mightra. La seconde d'après, celui-ci s'écroule sur le sol avant que son corps ne commence à se désintégrer en de milliers de particules ressemblant grandement à des pétales de fleurs. Puis, son corps finit par ne plus être. Personne n'a raté une seule seconde de ce spectacle tout simplement époustoufflant.

Mana, le garçon si gentil à la santé fragile vient tout juste de tuer un Noah en quelques instants. Qui a dit qu'il était une personne faible, au juste ?

« - Bonne nuit Mightra, treizième apôtre de la Puissance. »

Des larmes coulent de ses yeux ainsi que de ceux des autres Noahs. L'un des leurs vient de perdre la vie et leur Noah intérieur pleure cette perte. Et ce soir, les larmes ne vont pas cesser de couler.


	16. Chapitre 16

Avoir Mana D. Campbell de son côté donne une large longueur d'avance, il n'y a pas à dire. Après seulement deux heures d'affrontement, trois Noahs ne sont déjà plus. Mightra, le treizième apôtre qui incarnait Puissance, Tryde le deuxième apôtre qui incarnait le Jugement et Fiddler, cinquième apôtre, la Voracité.

L'alliance entre Kanda Yuu et Mana en a beaucoup surprit, aussi. Surtout que leur duo n'est pas mauvais du tout. Il est même plutôt excellent, en fait. Le Noah s'occupe d'affaiblir leurs adversaires en les attaquant avec la Matière Noire pendant que le Deuxième Génération s'occupe d'essayer de trancher leurs adversaires. Parfois, même si cela est rare, des cartes de Link leurs viennent en aide et un tir de Jugment de la part de Marian, déjà bien occupé avec le Noah Tyki Mikk qui se déchaine grâce à Allen qui l'a transpercé avec son épée purificatrice. Sans oublier Lavi et ses sceaux qui détruisent tout. Une équipe de choc, dirons nous !

Les deux alliés temporaire sont en train de s'amuser avec Mercym, le septième apôtre de la Miséricorde. C'est étonnant de voir à quel point l'ainé des frères Campbell ressemble à son frère lorsqu'il se bat. Il fait lui aussi des remarques sarcastiques, bien que moins présentes et est sans aucune pitié.

Effrayante, cette facette de sa personnalité.

« - Le Noah de la Miséricorde n'est il pas censé accorder son pardon plus rapidement que les autres ? Tu n'honores pas ta mémoire en réclamant vengeance, déclare Mana en lançant une attaque bien placée de Matière Noire.

\- Tch. T'as pas finis avec tes remarques ? On dirait le Quatorzième, comme ça.

\- On me dit souvent que je ressemble à Neah lorsque je me bats, même si cela reste très rare. Mais lorsqu'il sagit de mon frère, pour tout te dire, je suis impitoyable. Tu en aurais fais de même pour la personne qui t'es la plus chère, je me trompe ? »

Le japonais ne répond rien à cela, mais son silence en dit long sur sa pensée. Mana sourit légèrement. Si cet Exorciste savait ce qu'il avait fait par le passé, il ne fait nul doute qu'il l'aurait déjà menacé de son arme.

 _Du doré, à perte de vue, de quoi en oublier ses tracas ou dans le cas de l'adolescent recroquevillé sur lui même au milieu de ce champ, de s'oublier soi-même. Le néant, rien ne lui vient à l'esprit. Ses yeux aux si envoutantes pupilles aussi dorées que ce champ de blé sont vides. Aucune émotion ne se distingue, juste … le néant._

 _Son identité, son existence, sa raison de vivre … tout. Tout a été oublié. Combien de temps s'est déroulé avant qu'il ne soit ici ? Comment est il venu ici ? C'est comme s'il était … dans une prison dont il ne peut sortir. Mais, étrangement, l'envie de partir ou rien que de se lever ou cligner des yeux ne lui traverse pas l'esprit. Peut être tout cela est il normal … après tout._

Les bâtiments sont complètement en ruine. Mana court. Il court vers un endroit bien précis. Il doit retrouver son frère. Il est suivit par quatre personnes : Allen Walker. Marian Cross. Howard Link. Lavi. Les membres du Troisième Côté.

Au loin, trois personnes qui sont installées sur ce qui semble être les ruines d'un mur. Le plus en dessous, une fillette et un jeune adolescent aux cheveux blancs. Road et Wisely Kamelot. Un peu plus haut … le Comte Millénaire dans le corps de Neah. Ils s'arrêtent à quelques mètres d'eux.

« - Mmh … mmh … mmh … mmh … mmh … fredonne le Comte, les yeux fermés, les visage tourné vers le ciel.

\- Maitre, ils sont arrivés, déclare Wisely. »

Les yeux clos du Comte s'ouvrent, dévoilant des iris dorées froides comme la glace. La neuvième apôtre se lève et saute directement sur Mana en criant son nom, heureuse.

« - Mana !

\- Road … ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Mana ? demande innocement la fillette.

\- Neah … il est toujours en vie, n'est ce pas ?

\- Mmh … Cela dépend, elle tourne son regard vers le Comte qui dit à ce moment-là :

\- Road, lâche le. N'oublie-tu pas qui est cet homme ? »

La Noah lâche le Campbell et retourne là où elle était auparavant, un peu triste. Cela est presque imperceptible, mais Wisely le semble aussi. Et non pour la disparition de sa famille, mais pour bien autre chose.

Ce Comte a beau être le même, il n'en reste pas moins différent. Lorsqu'il était encore dans le corps de Mana, une douce chaleur émanait de lui, celle de son hôte. Alors que là … c'est juste froid, ni plus ni moins. On ne dicerne rien qui appartient à son hôte, hormis le physique. Comme si l'esprit de Neah … était perdu à jamais. Et l'air qu'on les deux Noahs qui peuvent faire voyager leurs esprits n'annoncent rien de bon.

Le premier apôtre se lève et descent de son perchoir. Il marche jusqu'à son ancien hôte. Il passe ses doigts sous le menton de l'adolescent et le force à le regarder droit dans les yeux, le défiant du regard. Mana ne se laisse absolumment pas faire. Il lui renvoit un regard emplie de haine.

« - Hé ? ~ Quel est donc cette émotion dans ton regard, Mana ? On dirait bien que ton séjour chez les Exorcistes t'as rendu plus fort, Mana D. Campbell, constate le Comte avec sarcasme. C'est bien dommage que tu ne me montres cette expression que maintenant. Prendre le contrôle de ton corps il y a trente cinq ans était tellement facile que cela en avait perdu tout son intérêt et son amusement. ~ »

La main du Comte glisse sur sa joue, mais Mana le repousse, le regard haineux. Tout cela pour le plus grand amusement d'Adam qui s'en va rejoindre Road et Wisely.

Prit d'une étrange pulsion, le frère de Neah court dans la direction du premier apôtre et le sert dans ses bras et murmure tristement :

« - Neah … Est ce que tu m'entends, Neah ? Répond moi, s'il te plait … »

L'enserré se defait de l'emprise du Noah qui tombe sur le sol. Link va le rejoindre pour voir s'il va bien.

« - J'hésite entre me dire que tu es stupide ou que tu refuses d'admettre la réalité, dit Adam pensivement. Neah n'a plus sa place en ce monde. _Volontairement_ , il m'a laissé les commandes, alors n'espère pas que je vais gentiment m'en aller à présent !

\- Mana, vous devriez … tente Link. »

Mais l'interpellé ne l'écoute pas, convaincu que son frère peut revenir, comme lui il est revenu. Il ne peut pas _disparaître_. Pour le faire revenir, autant tenter le tout pour le tout !

« - Ce jour là, Neah, j'ai été très heureux quand tu m'as dis que tu resterais toujours à mes côtés, commence Mana doucement. »

Le Comte écarquille les yeux. Il veut donc jouer la carte de la sensibilité, celui-là ? Qu'il s'attende à être déçu, alors. Car Neah a bel et bien disparut, il le sait ! Ô oui, il ne le sait que trop bien.

« - Je ne veux pas être seul, tu sais ? poursuit le Noah. Cela me terrifie au plus haut point, rien que de l'imaginer. »

Il se relève et marche de nouveau vers un Comte complètement blasé, certainement persuadé que cela ne fonctionnera pas. Lentement, il commence à marcher vers lui.

« - Pendant trente cinq ans, j'étais complètement terrifié. Je n'avais aucun souvenir, c'était le néant total. Impossible de me souvenir de la moindre chose, pas même un petit détails. Et un jour, j'ai entendu ta voix qui m'appelait … »

 _C'est vide, mais doré. Le néant. Sa mémoire n'est rien. Aucun souvenir ne lui revient, pas même une bribe ou une voix. Soudain, un son. Vague … mais un son tout de même. Une voix. Elle semble l'appeler. Que lui veut elle ?_

« - … Ce jour là, Neah, j'ai été très heureux, quand tu m'as dis que tu resterai toujours à mes côtés, dit la voix. »

 _« Neah » ? Qui est-ce ? Ce nom lui est familier. Est-ce le sien ? Aux côtés de qui voudrait t'il rester, au juste ?_

« - Je ne veux pas être seul, tu sais ? Cela me terrifie au plus haut point, rien que de l'imaginer. »

 _Qui est ce qui lui parle ? C'est la voix douce d'un garçon. Comme un courant d'air. Un léger vent balaye l'horizon. La tête de Neah se lève doucement vers le ciel alors que ses yeux commencent à reprendre vie. Cette voix …_

\- Pendant trente cinq ans, j'étais complètement terrifié. Je n'avais aucun souvenir, c'était le néant total. Impossible de me souvenir de la moindre chose, pas même un petit détails. Et un jour, j'ai entendu ta voix qui m'appelait … Tu m'appelais. Tout les jours, tu m'appelais. »

Allen fronce les sourcils, commençant à comprendre comment Neah a fait pour libérer son frère. Mana essaye de faire pareil en lui parlant, l'invitant à se souvenir du moindre détail qui pourrait faire revenir le Quatorzième.

 _Les sourcils de Neah se fronce légèrement. Oui, il est certain de s'appeler Neah. Neah D. Campbell._

Cette voix, je la connais … A qui appartient t'elle ?

 _Un jeune garçon de son âge, lui ressemblant à l'identique s'introduit dans son esprit. Il est souriant. Quel est son nom ?_

« - Neah, est ce que tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dis ce jour là ? »

 _Il essaye de lever sa main vers le ciel. Puis, il se lève._ Oui, cette voix appartient à … !

« - Lorsque nous nous sommes vu pour la dernière fois, il y a trente cinq ans … »

 _Ses pupilles dorées se lèvent vers le ciel en même temps que son visage. Il doit sortir d'ici, le retrouver. Détruire une bonne fois pour toute cette personne qui contrôle son corps et qui le fait tant souffrir !_

\- « Ne t'arrête pas. Continue à aller de l'avant. »

 _Il doit aller le retrouver. Cette voix, c'est celle de Mana ! La voix du Quatorzième commence à résonner dans ce champ de blé désert._

 **Ainsi, le petit garçon tomba dans un profond sommeil.**  
 **Enveloppé, par les flammes dont il respirait**  
 **Une à une, toutes les cendres.**  
 **Et pourtant, sur son doux visage d'enfant, ils flottaient**  
 **Par milliers avant de se réfugier sous terre.**  
 **Des rêves, de si beaux rêves …**  
 **Tes yeux ne cessent de trembler en cette nuit**  
 **Eux qui brillaient d'un si bel éclat quand tu naquis**  
 **Mes prières peuvent bien avant d'arriver à terre**  
 **Traverser, cent millions d'années**  
 **Je continuerai de prier …**  
 **Je t'en prie, montre à cet enfant, le chemin**  
 **Pour qu'un jour, enfin, il soit aimer**  
 **En déposant un baiser, sur ses mains …**

Mana écarquille ses yeux en voyant les corps de Road et Wisely commencer à partir en particule. La Connaissance ferme juste les yeux, attendant qu'il soit emporter alors que Road lui sourit. L'oeil maudit d'Allen s'active, lui dévoilant une âme sombre en train de ss détacher du corps du Musicien, malgré qu'elle se retienne du mieux qu'elle le peut.

« - Allen … ? Je crois que ton œil a recommencer … »

En effet, tout le monde peut voir l'âme du Comte Millénaire, ce qui est assez choquant et traumatisant … La marque rouge d'Allen forme de splendides arabesques, similaires à celles qu'il avait lorsqu'il a contrôlé l'Arche pour la première fois.

 _L'âme d'un Noah ressemble donc à cela. Une âme fière d'avoir un corps dans lequel vivre. Elle n'est pas du tout emprisonnée et reste de son bon vouloir. Voici donc, une Mémoire Noah …_

Une fumée noire s'échappe de Mana aussi. Il s'agit là de la Matière Noire qu'il possède en son sein, montrant qu'il est bel et bien un descendant de Noah. Le corps de Neah bascule vers l'avant, mais son frère le rattrape de justesse.

« - Neah ! s'exclame t-il. »

L'âme du Comte vient tout juste de quitter le corps de son hôte. Elle se désintègre la seconde qui suit. Le Musicien est cependant toujours un Noah si l'on en croit la matière noire qui est toujours présente dans son corps, beaucoup trop d'ailleurs, à cause de ses grands pouvoirs. Le Quatorzième cligne de ses paupières encore closent, montrant qu'il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. Elles s'ouvrent, dévoilant des iris dorées complètement fatiguées, sans la moindre énergie. Il tourne légèrement sa tête, ainsi il perçoit plus ou moins bien le visage de son frère ainé.

« - … Mana … ? Qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passé … ? »

Sa voix est tellement faible que l'on ne l'entend presque pas. Mais cela est normal lorsque l'on se réveille d'une longue léthargie de plus d'un mois. Il se défait de l'emprise de son frère, cependant il perd l'équilibre et manque de tomber, mais c'est sans compter sur Mana qui le rattrape et le fait s'assoir sur les ruines du mur où il était installé, ou plutôt, où le Comte s'était installé un peu plus tôt.

Ceux restés en retrait jusqu'à maintenant les rejoignes. Leurs inquiétudes est visible sur leur visage. Mais celui du Général Cross est certainement celui qui est le plus visible.

« - Tu as un drôle d'air, Marian, murmure faiblement Neah. Tu as eu peur que je ne revienne plus ?

\- Comme si ! réplique le Général, les yeux brillants. »

Neah se contente de hausser un sourcil, dubitatif. Cela est visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il s'inquiétait et que c'est toujours le cas, d'ailleurs.

« - Je suis un bien piètre ami ainsi qu'un mauvais frère … Je ne suis bon qu'à tous vous causer des problèmes et vous inquiéter. C'est pitoyable … dit Neah. »

Lavi qui est derrière Neah, sa tête appuyé contre le mur, se redresse et appose sa main sur les cheveux du Quatorzième de façon réconfortante et amicale.

« - Neah, Neah, Neah … dit-il. Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Tu n'es pas un mauvais ami, pas plus qu'un frère pitoyable ou une mauvaise personne. Tu fais juste les choses à ta manière, de façon à éviter de causer des problèmes aux personnes qui te sont chers. Mais en agissant tout seul, tu te blesses et vexes les autres. Tu as voulu secourir Mana tout seul, sans l'aide de personne, quitte à te sacrifier. Mais Neah, sache que nous sommes tous tes amis et que quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons toujours là pour te sortir de mauvaises postures, quitte à y laisser notre vie. Les amis servent à ça, non ? C'est en tout cas ce que j'ai appris en étant à vos côtés. Je ne regrette absolument rien. »

Link se place devant le Quatorzième, un air sérieux et décidé.

« - Je sais que ma vie est faible comparé à la votre, à celle des Noahs, mais sachez que s'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit, je serais toujours là pour vous aider, même si vous êtes en tord. Même si je sais que vous savez vous défendre tout seul, ajoute t-il. »

Le Musicien est au début étonné, mais finit par afficher un sourire, amusé et heureux. Cela fait longtemps que ces paroles ne lui ont pas été adressées. Trente cinq années pour être précis.  
D'entre les ruines, Kanda Yuu en sort. Il regarde la scène et constate que Neah n'est plus le Comte. Il les rejoint, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

« - Les Troisième Génération et le Noah restant ont soudainement explosé. Vous avez battu le Comte ?

\- Pas nous. Neah l'a vaincu. C'est Neah qui l'a battu, Yuu ! s'exclame Lavi.

\- Ne. m'appelle. pas. comme. Ça, articule Kanda d'un ton menaçant. »

Le Quatorzième fixe pensivement l'arme anti-Akuma du kendoka. Il a l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose, mais quoi … ? Puis, une illumination lui vient. Il lance un regard à Mana qui hoche la tête lentement.

« - La guerre est finit. Maintenant, il faut s'occuper des Innocences. Le Coeur doit être détruit, déclare Mana.

\- Tch. Et tu comptes le détruire comment si tu ne sais pas où il est ?

\- Neah sait où il est. »

Kanda hausse un sourcil et tourne son regard vers le Noah. En le voyant ainsi, le japonais ne peut que constater qu'il est complètement fatigué. Il ignore ce qu'il s'est passé avant qu'il n'arrive, mais il n'est pas dur de voir l'état du Musicien. Cela est et restera l'une des seules fois où Neah se montre ainsi, il en est certain.

« - Lavi, passe moi ton marteau. »

Le roux hausse un sourcil, intéressé par la suite des évènements. Il sort ledit marteau de la sangle à sa cuisse à laquelle il est attaché afin de le donner au Quatorzième. Ce dernier regarde un instant l'objet avant de le serrer plutôt fort dans sa main. Sans plus de cérémonie, il force de la Matière Noire à entrer dans l'arme anti-Akuma qui, lentement, se fissure et se brise.

La même seconde où l'Innocence est détruite, les autres disparaissent. Le Mugen de Kanda n'est plus dans sa main, le bras d'Innocence d'Allen devient tout à fait normal, Judgment et Grave of Maria de Marian ne sont plus également. Inutile de préciser que cela en étonne plus d'un. Lavi le premier.

L'Innocence de Lavi, être le Coeur ? Personne ne s'en serait douté …

« - J'ignorais que c'était moi qui avait le Coeur … fait Lavi avec étonnement. Comment tu l'as su, Neah ?

\- Une forte intuition. Et puis, il y a longtemps, quand j'étais encore avec les autres noahs, sous les ordres du Comte, et non de Mana, je tiens à préciser, on m'avait donné cinq noms de personnes que je devais tuer. Parmis ces personnes, il y avait : « Alma Karma », « Yuu Kanda » et « Elliot Kilder ». Quand je me suis occupé du cas de ce Elliot, j'ai eu … une mauvaise impression quand je l'ai combattu et son Innocence était très puissante. En me retrouvant face à celle de Lavi, j'ai eu cette même impression très désagréable. Je savais que cette Innocence faisait partit du projet « Exorciste de Deuxième Génération », alors j'en ai déduis que c'était le Coeur. Ils sont assez tordus à l'Ordre Noir, il faut l'avouer. »

Kanda fronce les sourcils, venant tout juste de comprendre quelque chose. Celui qui l'a tué par le passé, ainsi qu'Alma, c'est le Comte ? C'est cette personne qui a ordonné son exécution après tout. Neah n'a fait … qu'obéir.

Au loin, l'on peut voir le soleil en train de se lever alors que de la neige s'échoue sur le sol depuis une bonne heure déjà. Neah lève son visage vers le ciel pour sentir les flocons s'échouer sur son visage. Un sourire se trace sur ses lèvres. Sans cette guerre, lui et Mana n'aurait sans doute jamais vu la lumière du jour.

Peut être déteste t-il les humains, ces personnes qui l'ont dégoutées au plus haut point, jusqu'à ne plus croire en l'humanité, mais il se réjouit que la Guerre Sainte soit enfin terminé. Il ne peut dire combien de temps il lui reste avant de disparaître comme tout les autres Noahs, alors tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est d'attendre que le temps passe.

Cependant, pour l'heure, il y a encore beaucoup à faire. Beaucoup de détails à régler et beaucoup de choses à détruire.

* * *

Après la destruction de l'Ordre Noir, et donc la fin des cent années de guerre, il y eu beaucoup de choses à faire, de détails à régler. A commencer par expliquer la situation aux personnes restées dans les abris pendant toute la bataille.

Face à un groupe de personnes, Neah ne manque pas de s'amuser à expliquer tout ce qu'il vient de se passé. L'étonnement se lit sur les visages de tous. C'est une nouvelle étonnante, après tout. La fin d'un affrontement ayant perduré plus d'un siècle se termine de la main du Noah ayant déteste le plus au monde l'espèce humaine.

« - Il va falloir un moment, avant que tout ne revienne à la normal. Beaucoup se sont dévoués corps et âme dans cette guerre. La réhabilitation risque d'être réellement compliqué, pour certains. »

Neah fait un signe de tête à Lavi qui acquiesce à son tour d'un signe de tête. Il prend ainsi à son tour la parole. Il est certainement le plus apte à le faire. Le Quatorzième jette un coup d'oeil à un endroit et un rictus se dessine sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur le roux qui commence à parler.

« - Pour éviter certains … évènements prochains, j'aimerai que vous me remetiez tous les documents concernant cet affrontement. Les plus important en tout cas. Ils seront stockés dans les archives des Bookmen par mesure de précaution. Ces documents risquent grandement des personnes à restituer cette guerre.

\- Beaucoup de documents sont importants, dit Bak Chan. Lesquels doivent être stockés ?

\- Les recherches sur l'Innocence, la Matière Noire, commence à citer Neah d'un ton sérieux qu'on ne lui connait pas. Toutes les informations ayant servit pour les projets « Exorcistes de Deuxième et Troisième Génération », celles sur les Exorcistes, les Akumas et les le Clan Noah dans sa totalité. Et dans la mesure du possible, la liste de chacune des personnes ayant prit part à cet affrontement, un jour où l'autre. Je vais vous ouvrir une porte pour chaque destination. Faites attention à l'attérissage. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Des portes s'ouvrent sous les pieds des différents chefs de Branches qui se retrouvent chez eux, avec comme prévu, un attérissage de deux mètres au dessus du sol. _Très agréable, il n'y a pas à dire !_

Neah se tourne vers les personnes restantes, soit Komui et ses scientifiques.

« - Vous aussi, essayez de trouver parmis toutes ces décombres, des papiers. La moindre information restantes pourrait s'avérer grave par la suite. Et puis … les informations sur les Exorcistes sont importantes pour ce que je veux faire. »

Il ne faut pas moins de trois semaines pour réunir toutes les informations et les mettre dans un endroit que personne ne peut atteindre. Pas un humain normal, en tout cas. Le Troisième Côté a épluché dans son intégralité tous les noms des Exorcistes et personnes importantes dans cette guerre. Ils en ont retenus un bon nombre. Pas moins de cent, pour donner une approximation. Les Exorcistes et les noms des Clans des branches scientifiques …

Avec l'argent de la famille Millénaire, les frères Campbell ont aidés ceux qui n'ont plus rien, se portant donc garant d'eux. Et avec le reste, un mémorial fut construit sur l'île à l'endroit où se trouvait l'Ordre Noir. Les noms de chacun des Exorcistes furent inscrits ainsi que les noms des Clans des sections scientifiques sur un côté de la pierre et de l'autre, le nom de chaque Noah. Egalement inscrit dessus, une phrase importante.

 _« Ne t'arrête pas, continue à aller de l'avant. »_

Oui, elle représente bien la guerre. Cette simple phrase ne peut tout simplement pas tomber dans l'oubli. Elle ne doit pas être oublié, afin que tous se souviennent qu'un jour, des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, se sont battus pour la sauvegarde de l'Humanité, sans jamais faillir.


End file.
